


I Still Dream For You

by CarlyJo



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds Of Summer Imagines, Alternate Universe - Summer Brothers, Angst, Eventual Smut, Exes Reunited, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, The Summer Brothers AU, past drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 49,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlyJo/pseuds/CarlyJo
Summary: The Summer Brothers AU that no one asked for.Remy thought she was over her ex until she hears a familiar voice singing a song about wanting someone back. Now Remy is on a journey to find him and what she finds along the way might just change her life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here is my first ever fic! I am doing National Novel Writing Month(NaNoWriMo) and decided to write this fic for it. Please let me know if you enjoy it! I am also posting this on Tumblr as well, but I'll update it at the same time here and there.

It was a warm day for the middle of spring, just warm enough that on her morning run Remy got to wear a tank top for the first time this year. She loved the feeling of the wind rushing past her as she pushed herself further and faster through the city streets. It was still early so there weren’t too many people about yet. She loved the feeling of watching the city slowly wake up in the early morning. Her music was pounding in her ears, willing her to keep going just a little faster. Remy turns onto the street where her apartment building is, her feet pumping faster against the pavement as she dashes to the door. She is panting slightly as she goes up the stairs quickly. Grabbing her keys from inside her sports bra Remy lets herself into the tiny one bedroom apartment.

Leia rushes to the door and glides between Remy’s feet as she purrs loudly. Remy smiles down at the cat as she goes to the counter to grab the water that was waiting for her. Not to be ignored Leia is up on the counter and rubbing against Remy’s outstretched hand. Feeling hydrated enough for the moment Remy pours a bowl of cat food for Leia before she is stripping down on her way to the bathroom. The hot water rushes over her skin and leaves her feeling even more energized for the day ahead of her.

Remy dresses in her favorite yellow button-up blouse for work. It complimented her slightly tan skin tone and her dirty blonde hair perfectly. She checks the collar in the mirror quickly, making sure that the black detailing around it looks just right. She slips on her favorite black pencil skirt over her toned legs and zips the back quickly. Then Remy is back to the bathroom to finish getting ready for the big day ahead of her.

“You have a good day without me.” She says softly to Leia as she gives her a few pets before she heads out of the door once more. Remy walks down the street towards her office building, loving the feeling of being outside in the warm air. She was lucky to only have to walk ten blocks, even if that felt like forever in the winters of Minneapolis. She stops at her usual spot to grab a breakfast burrito and a coffee, eating and drinking while she walks.

Remy is really a sight to see as she walks down the street. Her dirty blonde hair is pulled into a high ponytail, face looking natural save for the sweeps of mascara, eyeshadow, and perfectly lined lids. Only she needs to know much time it takes to get her brows and highlight to look this good. The outfit she has on is her lucky one, which she saves for high profile meetings and presentations. Her heels click along the cement, but she is so used to wearing them now that they are basically her go-to shoes.

“Morning Miss Weston!” Robert the guard says as she scans her ID at the turnstiles. She smiles and raises her coffee at him as she passes by. She gets onto the elevator, holding it for the people making their way there until no more can fit. Remy gets off at her floor and heads in towards the office. She smiles at the receptionist, who returns the gesture but is on the phone so she can’t talk.

“Ready?” Cameron asks Remy as he falls into step with her as she is walking through the cubicles. She resists the urge to roll her eyes at him.

“Born ready, Cam. You?” She asks with a smile. He smiles back, taking in her outfit as they keep walking.

“As long as you are working with me and not against.” He smiles again and she walks faster to get to her desk. She grabs the papers she had left there the day before. Remy has a quick look over them, making sure she is ready, she turns back to Cameron and they head off to the conference room.

“I just don’t see how you always do it!” Greta laughs as Remy is sitting at her desk later that afternoon.

“I prepare and I know what the app needs. Not that hard.” Remy replies as she shrugs lightly.

“You are just always on top of it. I don’t get how you can do it all the time. Plus travel and have friends and a life.” She sighs.

“I work my ass off when I am here, but then I leave and work is at work. I guess I just have always been like that. I know when to work, but I also know when to play.” She winks.

“Oh, I know that. When are we going out again?” Greta asks. Last time Remy had flirted enough with the bartender to give them free shots for half their team because she had made a huge update to the app get pushed through.

“Soon. I still need time to recover.” Remy laughs. Her phone starts to ring and her face gets concerned as it played her best friend’s tone. “Sorry I just have to take this.” She says and Greta nods as she walks away.

“Hello?” Remy answers.

“Hey, I have been texting you all morning!” Janine says in an annoyed tone.

“I had a big meeting. What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Remy is worried since Janine was currently six months pregnant.

“I am fine, the baby is fine. But I need to see you tonight.” She sounds off as she talks.

“Uh, of course. I can head that way after work. You sure everything is okay?” Remy asks, not convinced Janine just wants to hang out from her tone and asking so abruptly like this.

“Cool, shoot me a text when you are on your way. I’ll have Hector grab us dinner? Want me to invite Cassidy too?” Janine asks.

“Yeah, that is fine,” Remy says as she looks over a memo that was just handed to her. “Look, babe, I gotta go. I’ll see you tonight?”

“Okay have a good day at work!” Janine hangs up and Remy sets herself back to work, not worrying over whatever was on Janine’s mind that she had to tell her tonight.

Remy was rushing up the stairs at Janine’s apartment building with her brain trying to decompress from work. She had a long afternoon dealing with bugs in the app and she was trying to let her brain wind down so she could just enjoy her night with friends. She knocks and hears voices inside, Cassidy must be here already. Her suspicions are confirmed when Cass is the one who opens the door for her to come in. They share a quick hug before Remy goes over to Janine, who was sitting on her couch. She hugs Janine’s shoulders before softly rubbing her small bump for a quick second. Hector was in the kitchen dishing out Chinese from their favorite place down the street, so Remy settles onto the floor by Janine’s feet.

“How was your day?” Cass asks Remy.

“Oh, it was good. My big meeting went really well, they love my ideas and the direction I want to go in. We had a few bugs to deal with later though.” She tells them. “How were your days?” She asks. Cass gives a quick answer and Hector won’t look at her as he hands her a plate.

“So I know this was last minute, but I saw something today and I felt like I had to tell you, right away. But this is not something I feel like I have a right to be invested in. Or to really tell you anything about. You are my best friend though, so I am going to tell you.” Janine is rambling and Remy was losing her patience.

“Babe, just spit it out.” She sighs, placing the end of an egg roll in her mouth. She bites down as the three of them exchange a look around her. “Okay so all of you know about this and I don’t?” She asserts. Silence fills the air.

“We just don’t want you to do the Remy thing and go into high gear with this. You are stable at work and we want you to keep that in mind. And you have Leia.” Cass says to her. Remy wrinkles her forehead at her. What was she talking about? As if reading her mind Cassidy continues: “We don’t want you to rush off. Listen to us and try to not freak out.” She says.

“Okay, I am already freaked out. Just tell me.” Remy drops her plate of food to the floor, needing answers.

“I was listening to music this morning when I found a new song I liked. So I went to look up the band.” Janine starts as she is watching Remy’s face closely. “Well I thought these guys look really familiar, so I went and looked into them more. And then one of their names caught my eye.” She is really killing Remy with this slow explanation.

“Okay, so a new band?” Remy says curtly.

“Yeah. They are country so I doubt you have heard of them,” Remy shakes her head, Janine knew she never listens to country. “Well, they are called The Summer Brothers.” Janine keeps talking.

“That means nothing to me.” Remy sighs as she watches her friend’s face.

“Does the name Calum Hood?” She asks and just like that Remy is falling into a hole. She hadn’t heard that name in a long time. She hadn’t seen the boy that matched the name in longer. She is trying to keep herself even, but it felt like her heart was sinking and her brain was fogged.

“Wha, what about him?” She asks, trying to keep her tone even but stumbling.

“Well, he’s in this band.”

“No, he doesn’t even sing. Or play an instrument.” Remy shakes her head. She knew Calum and he had never been musical at all. Janine must be mistaken. She had never even met Calum so how could she be sure this was him?

“Well, he does now. And those guys you were friends with, Luke and Michael are in the band too. And another guy named Ashton.” Janine is still talking and Remy is trying to figure out why she would even tell Remy about all of this.

“Okay, so what? A guy I dated forever ago is in a band with his friends. Why are you acting like you’re telling me some crazy bad news?” Remy quips, getting upset at talking about her ex, thinking of him. Janine knew that Remy never talked much about it, why was she doing this to her?

“I think this song is, well the thing is, I uh, I think it’s about you.” Janine is so quiet by the end that Remy isn’t sure she heard her correctly.

“What?” Remy asks. It hangs there as she turns to look at Cassidy and Hector. They both seem to not want to answer her, so she turns back to Janine. “Why?”

“Well it’s just, it sounds like it.” She shrugs at Remy.

“So you asked me to come here and tell me that you think my ex wrote a song about me?” Remy asks. She was trying to get this all in her head.

“It’s a big hit in the country world. They are taking off. I wanted you to find out from your friends. Not for you to just happen upon the song or them on your own.” Janine is smiling softly and she looks so much like a mother already.

“Well thanks, but how would I have? I don’t listen to country. And we don’t even know if it is him or if the song is about me.” Remy says to them all, Cass nodding.

“I watched a few interviews with them,” Janine whispers.

“You did what?” Remy asks, confused.

“I wanted to be sure it was him. And that the song was about you. He said that he wrote it about an ex who has never gotten over. An ex from a long time ago.” Janine is talking but Remy feels like she can’t be hearing her correctly. “Look, Remy, I want you to hear it. I have the music video pulled up on my laptop.” Janine opens the laptop she had just mentioned and turns it to Remy. She gasps slightly as she takes in the thumbnail, that was Luke. She knew it, even if the years had changed him and his hair was longer, Remy knew that was her friend. Could it be possible that the guys she knew so well were now a country band?

Remy pulls the laptop towards her and she presses play. The video shoots to life and there they are, her three best friends from back home. She is breathless as she watches them move across the screen. They look ridiculous in their cowboy hats, but they sound amazing. Remy is having a hard time focusing on everything happening on the screen. Between seeing these three guys who used to be her whole world, to the lyrics that were cutting her stone heart to pieces, she was not okay. 

The camera pans to a long shot on Calum and Remy loses her grip on what sanity she was holding inside herself. She covers her mouth and pauses the video, thankfully it isn’t on his face. Her hands move to cover her eyes now. What was going on? How was this happening to her?

“Remy, are you okay?” Cass asks from somewhere in the room. Remy nods into the darkness her hands had created. She brings them down before pressing play once more. 

The song was beautiful. Not her type of song since country was not her chosen genre, but she had to admit she liked it. The words were haunting her as they all sang them at her through the screen: “You know even when I say I’ve moved on, you know even though I know that you’re gone, all I think about is where I went wrong, I still dream for you.” Calum is staring at the camera and all Remy can think about are the nights he would stare at her like that.

That moment solidifies a plan in Remy’s head. She had to find Calum. She had to see him. Talk to him. Send him a carrier pigeon. All Remy knew was that this song felt like Calum reaching out across the divide she had created so long ago. If this song was getting big enough that Janine had heard it then finding him couldn’t be that hard to do right? Remy shuts the laptop, the confidence back in her eyes as she rises from the floor.

“What are you going to do?” Hector asks as the girls were silent still.

“I’m going to go find him.” Remy says with a smile at him.

“That is exactly what I mean by jumping off the deep end.” Cass sighs.

“Look you can come along for the ride, or stay here. I am a big girl who can hold her own. I just have to figure out if he is going to be anywhere nearby soon.” Remy says as she is getting her phone out as she starts to pace. It didn’t matter what her friends said now, Remy was going to find Calum, with or without them.

“He will be. They’re playing the state fair in a couple of weeks. I already got tickets.” Janine says. Remy spins on her heels to look at her, a huge smile on her face.

“You did not!” She shrieks at her best friend.

“I did because I knew this is what you would do once I told you. No running off. Stay here. I need you here.” Janine rubs her belly softly as she smiles at Remy. Remy is full of love for her best friend.

She had two weeks to obsess over this whole thing now. Two weeks to figure out how to get to him. Two weeks to try to figure out if this was even the right move. Who was she kidding, she was still in love with him. One look at him on a computer screen sent her heart racing like it did when she was 15. She was going to get him back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Summer Brothers AU that no one asked for.   
> Remy thinks back on the big break up as she is preparing to go see The Summer Brothers with her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks are in italics! Please let me know if you enjoy it! I am also posting this on Tumblr as well, but I'll update it at the same time here and there.

It had been just about two weeks since Janine had dropped the bomb into Remy’s life that was her ex’s band. Since then Remy had found herself slipping into an obsession with them. She had watched their only music video, the one for “Want You Back”, at least a hundred times along with as many interviews as she could find on YouTube. She had listened to every song they had out, finding herself singing along with her old friends after just a couple of listens. They were up and coming in the country scene, so there wasn’t a lot of material for her to find, but she searched endlessly the first few nights after she had found out about them. Remy had even gone to every social media platform to follow all four of them and the band accounts. She wanted all the content she could find to try to fill in for herself what had lead them to this point. 

Remy had been able to focus at work just fine, although she found herself wishing to go home earlier in the day than usual. She sometimes was scrolling through one of their social media profiles for a little too long on her lunch or a break. Remy was really trying to snap out of it as the time for the concert was approaching.

Janine, Cassidy, and Remy were all going to going to the Minnesota State Fair, which really wasn’t that far from where they lived in Minneapolis. They had plans to drive over there in Janine’s car the day of the concert to just enjoy the fair for the day. Janine and Cass seemed happy that Remy was going along with their plan to go to this concert, they had talked about it with her a few times and Remy was hiding her nerves from them.

The day finally arrived and Remy groaned as she looked at herself in the mirror, the bags under her eyes were dark from her tossing and turning all night long. She was too anxious to eat anything, so she just went for a quick run to fill the time before the girls would be coming by to pick her up. Running always helped to clear Remy’s head, but today it just made it clear for her to think about the past. To think about the pain and embarrassment she felt towards her past actions. After only a couple miles she turned back towards home, not wanting to think about these things anymore.

Leia seemed to notice the inner turmoil that was consuming Remy as she was filling the cat’s food dish. Leia rubbed her head on Remy’s slightly sweaty arm, snapping Remy into the moment. She smiles at the cat before placing a quick kiss to her little head and heading to the bathroom. The shower brings up more bad memories, so Remy tries to be as fast as she can in there. She had chosen an outfit the night she had burst into her apartment after leaving Janine’s on cloud nine. Now she was unsure of whether it was the right thing to wear. Almost as if she knew that Remy needed her, Janine called.

“This is dumb, we shouldn’t go.” Remy answers.

“We are going and we are almost to your place,” Janine says back, her voice a bit distant since she was driving with the phone call on Bluetooth.

“He’s not even going to see me. There will be a crowd of people. It’s general admission.” Remy sighs as she throws the shirt she had picked on the floor.

“Even if he doesn’t notice you, at least you will get to see him. See that it is really him. And I bet that he will notice you, every guy does.” Janine teases her softly.

“Oh please.” Remy teases back.

“I don’t think there has ever been a time when we have gone out that you wanted someone and not left with someone.” Janine is right, Remy knows.

“It’s true, you are gorgeous and you know it.” Cass adds.

“Okay, this is not about my looks. This is about me having nothing to wear.” Remy sighs at them.

“Wear what you chose. You sent it to me and it looks so good on you. Please?” Janine begs. Remy sighs as she picks the shirt back up.

“I just don’t know.” Remy worries more.

“We are almost there, get your ass into that outfit and be waiting before we have to come up there and drag you out.” Cass says and the call ends.

With no other ideas on what to wear Remy just throws on the shirt and black jean shorts she had pre-chosen. The t-shirt she has chosen was one that she hoped might catch the attention of one of her three old friends if she could get close enough. It was for a band that the four of them had been really into in high school. It was one of the few things the Remy had kept around after the big break up, not feeling like she could get rid of this particular piece of her old life.

Slipping the shirt over her head feels like she has warped back to being 16 and wearing this shirt almost every day for weeks after the concert they had gone to get it. Then Remy starts to think of all the times Calum had taken this shirt off of her and she has to snap herself back to the present.

Hurrying to the bathroom Remy grabs her makeup, resolving to do it in the car on the way there. It wouldn’t be perfect, but that was fine. It was a hot day so she knew that she would be out in the sun and she wouldn’t want her face melting off. With her hairbrush, scrunchie, and small makeup bag ready she rushes to find her ankle boots she was planning to wear today. She is slipping her right foot in when her phone rings Janine’s tone again.

“I am coming.” She sighs out loud without answering as she grabs her purse and looks around to make sure she had what she needed. Remy is half running down the stairs to the car, trying to calm her racing her heart. She sees the car waiting out front and gets into the backseat quickly.

“You look so cute, why were you freaking out?” Cass says as Remy shuts the door.

“Well thanks, it’s not like I am going to see my long lost ex today or anything.” Remy quips as she buckles her seatbelt and Janine pulls away from the curb. Remy gets her makeup out and asks Cass to hold a small mirror so she can get started. They are talking about their weeks, Remy feeling calmer now that they were actually on their way. About halfway there Remy’s face was done, for now, she would finish her eyeliner when they got there and the car wasn’t bumpy.

“So I have to ask, why did I never even know about this ex until Janine told me?” Cass asks and Remy feels a little sick.

“It was so long ago now. And it was dumb. I was dumb.” Remy is quiet as she thinks about it.

“Well Janine knows about it, I wanna know.” Cass pleads. Usually, they shared everything so it was not out of the ordinary for Cass to feel left out a bit at this.

“The break up was still fresh when we met, that’s why I know.” Janine offers.

“No, I mean we are going and doing this. I should tell you, Cass.” Remy takes a deep breath and lets her mind go back in time a bit, to places she hardly dared to go.

“I’ll start easy, how did you meet him?” Cass asks, her tone soft.

“We went to school together, from like 11 on through the end of school.” Remy thinks back to meeting the three boys who were her best friends for so long.

“Oh wow, so were you friends first then?”

“We were best friends, all four of us. I was that girl who didn’t have girl friends. I was really lonely when we moved and the guys were all really nice to me, so I fell in with them and it stayed that way for six years.” Remy smiles, thinking of how they had adopted her right away.

“The other guys are in the band right?”

“Well I don’t know that drummer guy, he must have come along these past few years. But yeah, Luke and Michael were my best friends too.” Remy tells her.

“So when you and Calum broke up, it ruined the whole group for you?” Cass sounds sad for her and it makes Remy feel even more guilty.

“No, they would have been my friends still. I did that. I pushed them all away. I ran away. What I do best.” Remy feels terrible thinking back on all of it.

“But you ran away to school and met me, so I think it is alright. Some things work out how they should.” Janine tries to comfort Remy and she smiles at the rearview mirror. Remy returns the smile and she sighs a little.

“So what was the break up over? I mean it was high school so I am guessing college?”

“Sort of.” Remy answers. Her mind goes back to that awful day, a day that could have been so much different.

* * *

_“Hey, baby I got some really exciting news to tell you!” Calum says to Remy over the phone._

_“Okay, your place or mine?” Remy replies._

_“Let’s do the park. See you there in a few.” He sounds so hyped up and Remy is wondering if he was getting his college acceptance letters back in droves like she was. She grabs her shoes and rushes out to her car. Remy takes the short drive to the park Calum was referring to, only taking about ten minutes to get there. When Remy pulls up she can see Calum sitting on their bench. She can’t help but smile as she looks at her gorgeous boyfriend._

_His deep golden skin was shining slightly as he was sitting with his hands behind his head, soaking in the sunshine. His dark hair was quiffed just so, but Remy knew she could mess it up in an instant and he wouldn’t care one bit. Remy was marveling at his frame when he popped his head up and a huge smile broke across his beautiful face. His eyes were hidden behind sunglasses, but she knew the crinkles by his eyes were deep by the time she reached him._

_“Hey, baby girl.” Calum whispers as he wraps his hands around her waist and pulls her closer to his chest. Remy puts a hand on his neck to pull him in for a quick kiss, it had only been a few hours since she had seen him at school, but she always needed a kiss from him._

_“Hi.” She whispers once their lips are apart. He grabs her hand and sits down on the bench, pulling her down with him. “So what is so exciting?” Remy asks. Calum is almost buzzing with anticipation as he pushes his sunglasses up. Remy sighs a little as she gets to look into her favorite color, the deep brown of his eyes._

_“Well, I wasn’t sure if you remembered that the Under 18 team coach came to a few practices and games recently.” He starts. Remy nods, remembering how nervous Calum had been about it, almost as bad as the college scouts. “I got a call today after school, they want me to play for them!” Calum is almost shouting at her._

_“What?” She asks, her mind not reacting fast enough._

_“I get to play on the US Under 18 team! Isn’t that great?” Calum seems a little put off that Remy wasn’t jumping up and down right now._

_“Wow! Oh my god, baby, that is. That is really great.” Remy tries to sound excited and fails miserably._

_“What?” He asks her now._

_“Doesn’t that mean you are leaving. Like in a few weeks?” She asks him. He had told her that if he got selected he would have to leave school early. He would still do homework and graduate, he just would miss all the fun of being there. Remy had been excited that he would have the chance, but she selfishly wanted him here to enjoy the end of high school with her._

_“Yeah, but I get to go play against other countries, college teams. I am going to coached by amazing people and get so much experience. This gives me way higher chances of going on to the Olympics at some point. Being on the national team. This a huge thing for me and you look pissed.” Calum was getting mad now._

_“I am happy for you Calum. But this means you are leaving. Months before we planned. I mean, I applied to Duke to be with you.” Remy spits at him._

_“And I will still go to Duke. I just will be playing a lot over the summer and going to play with the team until I turn 18 in January. I am still going to Duke.”_

_“You are missing all the fun shit at the end of school year though. Prom. Senior week. Graduation. Cal, I just, I wanted to do all of that with you.” Remy says. She knows she is being so insane, but she is upset and she wants him to know it._

_“You are being such a fucking whiny bitch right now. You know that right?” Calum snaps at her as he bolts off the bench and paces away from her._

_“Did you seriously just call me a bitch?” Remy rises and says to him._

_“I did because you are being one! This is huge for me. You can’t stop thinking about prom long enough to fucking support your boyfriend!”_

_“Maybe because my so-called boyfriend is leaving me so I won’t even get to go to my senior prom!” Remy screams at him._

_“It’s a dance.” Calum sighs at her, exasperated._

_“It is more than that to me Calum and you know that.”_

_“Just cause you want to be Prom Queen. God, you are so fucking selfish. I can’t do this.” Calum starts to walk towards his car._

_“Then we aren’t doing this anymore.” Remy spits at him. He stops dead._

_“What do you mean?” He asks as he turns back to face her._

_“I mean that we don’t have to date anymore. You are going off for the whole summer. Who knows if I’ll even see you at school in the fall. And if you think I am such a bitch, walk away.” Remy says to him, holding her ground as he stares at her. She had never seen his eyes look so dark as they did right now._

_“You want to break up because I am missing prom?” He sounds so sane, but Remy is seeing red still._

_“I want to break up because you think I am a selfish bitch for being upset. Yeah, I understand and I want you to chase your dreams. I have been at every single soccer game for the past six years Calum! I have driven hours to see you play. I have always supported you!”_

_“So just keep supporting me!” He screams at her. They were attracting attention from other people out to enjoy the nice afternoon now. Remy is blushing at looks people were shooting at them._

_“Calum, when we get to Duke how often are we even going to get to see each other? Between this new team, the soccer team there, practices, classes and whatever else.” Remy is quieter as she asks him._

_“I don’t know. We can make it work, we will find the time. We always have. Baby girl, please just stop freaking out and talk to me.” Calum reaches for Remy’s hand but she rips it away._

_“No. I love you and I just feel like it doesn’t matter that I am even willing to give up on my dream school to go be with you.” Remy was aching to hold him, not to be yelling. She couldn’t though, so was too hurt right now._

_“It means the whole world to me. I know I am asking you for so much. But baby girl, I have to follow my heart.” Calum says and it breaks Remy’s heart to pieces. Her mother was always telling her to follow her heart, that is why she chose to go to Duke with Calum. She was following her heart and now it turns out so was he. But she wasn’t where he was following._

_“Fine. I thought that I was too. But I was wrong. I can’t do this anymore Cal. Goodbye.” Remy hands him the bracelet he had given to her on their first date almost three years ago. He looks shocked she was actually doing this. Remy walks to her car, tears flowing fast and hard down her cheeks._

_“Remy!” Calum calls to her, but her heart is set. “Rem, baby please.” He sounds closer and she knows he must be coming after her. She gets into her car and they are facing each other through the windshield. His eyes are broken and Remy hates that she did this. She backs out the spot she was in and doesn’t look back. They were over._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Summer Brothers AU that no one asked for.   
> Remy and her friends attend The Summer Brothers concert at the state fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you enjoy it! I am also posting this on Tumblr as well, but I'll update it at the same time here and there.

“That sounds so unlike you.” Cass says once Remy has told her the story about the big break up between her and Calum over five years ago now.

“I was like that back then. I was very self obsessed. I had the hottest boyfriend who was the star soccer player, I was the star field hockey player and student council president. I thought that was all that mattered, being popular.” Remy shudders to think of how she was in high school.

“Yeah, but you aren’t like that now.” Janine offers, trying to help Remy once again.

“I try not to be.” Remy has a small smile on her lips.

“You aren’t. I wouldn’t have been friends with high school Remy it sounds like.” Cass says.

“Me either.” Remy laughs a little. “It wasn’t until I moved to Seattle that I found myself changing. And of course, once my mom died that really solidified the changes.” Remy’s heartaches to think of that time in her life. She was lost and far away from home. The only person she had was her roommate freshman year, Janine. Their bond had grown from the darkest time in Remy’s life, no wonder they were more like sisters now than friends.

“We’re almost there. I’m so excited! I love fairs!” Janine changes the subject, sensing how close to tears Remy was becoming as she becomes absorbed in her own head.

“Me too. We have to play some games and eat fried crap!” Cass adds excitedly.

“I could use a fried oreo right about now.” Remy says with a chuckle.

“Oh, what about a fried Snickers?” Janine is almost watering at the mouth and they all laugh when she rubs her bump.

They do arrive quickly after that, Janine finding a spot and the three of them getting out to take the walk to the entrance. Remy felt better now, talking about what had happened might make it easier to talk to Calum if she can find him. And even if she could find him, who knows if he would even want to talk to her. That song could be about someone else entirely.

Well maybe not, the small details of the song are what made Remy think this was real. The roses on her shirt she wore that day of their fight, the freckles that were all over her back, what it felt like waking up beside him when they would sneak into each other’s rooms. Small things that only someone like Calum would remember and hold onto like this. Remy smiled a little as they walked, thinking of Calum. She really did miss him, but now the question was going to be, did he miss her too?

The girls get into the fair and start to walk around, checking everything out as they make their way around the whole of the fairgrounds. It was still early enough in the day that it wasn’t too hot yet, but Remy could feel it heating up. They decide to grab lunch early so as to miss the lines, finding a truck that seemed to offer everything you could want at a fair.

“Can we get three corn dogs, three lemonades, and three fried Oreos?” Remy asks the man taking orders. He looks at the girls in a weird way but types it all into the tablet in front of him.

“Oh and one of the spiral potatoes! With cheese!” Janine adds and he chuckles as he writes that in as well. He tells Remy the total and she hands him her card. They move to wait at the other end for their food and they talk amongst themselves for a second.

Remy can’t help herself, she has had her head on a swivel all day, hoping she might just see Calum, or even Luke or Michael. Any of them would be fine, she just wants to see one of them. Once they have their food they start towards a table nearby, not having enough hands for everything they ordered.

“Dessert first!” Janine announces and they all giggle as they cheer their fried Oreos before taking bites of them. It is so gross it is good, and Remy laughs as the cream oozes out of hers. She eats the rest in one bite and Cass and Janine are laughing at her face.

“I need some ketchup, you guys need anything?” Remy asks as she rises from the table. They nod and she agrees to get ketchup and mustard for them. She walks over to the truck and pumps out cups of condiments, not really looking around. As she grabs the cups and starts towards the table she looks off to her left a bit, someone catching her eye.

“Oh my god. That’s him.” She whispers as she sits back down.

“Where?!” Janine half shouts so Remy kicks her leg softly. “Ow!” She shouts again.

“Shut up!” Remy hisses at her to look at her face. She glances back and Calum was gone. At least, she thought it was him. She knew him so well years ago, and she was almost certain that was his back she had watched walk away.

“Are you sure?” Cass asks as she looks at the crowd.

“Almost positive,” Remy says, her hands are shaking as she hands them their cups of ketchup and mustard.

“Well go after him!” Janine says to her.

“No. I mean we are eating. I can’t.” She says, her stomach a pit of nerves, so now she can’t eat anyway.

“What if we don’t see him later?” Cass asserts. She was right. Remy is rising from the bench and walking after him before she really knows what she is doing. Her feet are moving for her, following her heart like they always do. She finds her hand coming up to hold her necklace, the one she had worn every day since she was ten and her mom told her they had to move.

“Calum!” She shouts when she sees his shoulders. He must not hear her because he keeps walking. She pushes to get closer to him as he moves further away. She knows it is him. The way he walks is still the same. He carries himself so well, it was one of the things she loved about him.

“Cal!” She calls, a little quieter since she was closer. He doesn’t turn around. But the guy walking with him does. Remy and he lock eyes, her heart stopping in her chest at the gaze from his hazel eyes. He regards her carefully, but he doesn’t say a thing to Calum. Remy stops in the middle of the crowd, letting Calum and his friend walk away.

“I couldn’t catch up.” Remy shrugs to her friends when she sits back down. They lament with her, but Remy feels like she can eat now and so she starts in on her corn dog. The three of them polish off the potato and their drinks before getting up to walk around some more before the show.

The show was in the early evening in one of the smaller pavilions, but since it was general admission they wanted to get over there about an hour before to check out the line. There were already about thirty people in line so the girls decide it was time to get in line if they wanted to be close to the front. As the time ticked by Remy was feeling the pit return to her stomach. Seeing just his back had been bad enough, but now she was going to watch him perform live. The videos she had been watching online had been hard enough for her, it was going to murder her to see it live.

To be honest Remy was also just plain excited to see her friends doing something so extraordinary. Luke and Michael were her best friends for six years, she cared about them deeply too. It was going to be very surreal to see them playing music.

“So did they not play guitar or anything when you knew them?” Cass asks Remy softly.

“I mean Luke and Michael both did, but it was more like they just messed around not really playing for anyone except us. I had no idea they even wanted to pursue music. They were going to school in St Louis last I knew. But I cut them out of my life too so,” Remy sighs a little as she thinks of it.

“But you said that Calum didn’t at all?” Janine asks.

“Not that I knew of. He was so busy with soccer, he didn’t do anything but that really. I never heard him sing even. Luke and Michael would sing along to songs in the car or at a party or show. Calum never did.” Remy feels like maybe she didn’t even know Calum, his life was so different now.

“That’s crazy, he has such an amazing voice!” Cass says. It was true. Remy was obsessed with his voice. It was deep but he had a great range to it. She just nods, not really sure what to offer to the conversation. Janine and Cass carry on talking to each other as Remy is staring at her feet, collecting her thoughts.

Suddenly people are moving into the venue so Remy snaps her head up and grabs onto Janine, making sure to not lose her in the crowd that was pushing inside. Some of the people were running towards the stage, trying to get as close as they could. Janine wasn’t really athletic anyway, and being pregnant meant they were just walking to get to the front area. They were only about two rows of people back from the front by the time they got to the front.

As they all waited for the show to start Remy was feeling eerily calm, she knew this is what she wanted, she had to see Calum. She had to do this. Even if he doesn’t see her, if she doesn’t see him after, it was worth it. This was going to be enough closure for her, at least that’s what she told herself.

“How is everyone doing?” A man asks as he comes out on stage with a mic. There are a lot of cheers and clapping around them. “Awesome. We are excited to have The Summer Brothers here tonight to perform for you all! Let’s hear it for them!” More cheers, Remy screaming a little and clapping. “I will get off the stage so the real stars can come out, here they are! The Summer Brothers!” He announces and the lights go down.

Remy feels her heart jump into her throat as she sees the guys all come out in the darkened room onto the stage. She knows who is who, just front the forms of them, noticing Luke’s tall frame and Michael’s walk. Her eyes were glued to Calum though, walking out with confidence and waiting for the song to start.

And then Ashton, the only one Remy doesn’t know, starts to play and the whole room comes alive around her. The entire crowd is into the show, as is she. Her eyes hardly know who to land on, moving between her friends and the new guy that was attracting her attention as he banged away at the drum kit.

“Hey everyone!” Luke shouts to the crowd once their first song is done. “We’re The Summer Brothers and we want to thank each of you for coming out to see us.” He smiles and Remy knows that smile so well, it fills her heart to the brim. “We are going to play you guys a few more songs, but we wanted to ask, who has seen the band before?” There are a few cheers, but not many raise their arms up. “Well, welcome to the show. We hope you have a great time!” Luke smiles as he backs away and Ashton counts out a new song for them to start.

Remy is entranced with them, they sound so much better live than they did on their recorded songs. She mostly is just watching Calum as he plays the bass and sings. Her heart is soaring with each of his solos and she can’t believe it is him. While his cowboy hat makes her giggle inside, she is just so enamored with him all over again.

“We want to thank you all again for coming. We are just a few guys who are all friends and things are so crazy for us right now in our career, so thank you for all the support.” Ashton says next. Remy can’t help but stare at him as he looks out at the crowd. She feels eyes on her as she is looking at Ashton. She looks to Calum, but he wasn’t looking her way. She whips her head to Luke and Michael who are whispering to each other and for sure looking her way.

Remy really can’t help herself, so she waves at them slightly as Ashton is still introducing the next song. Michael looks smug as he nods at her and Luke looks just plain shocked to see her there.

The song is a cover and Remy finds herself falling in love with the music as she listens to the way that they are singing it. It feels like her heart is racing but also stalled at the same time. Her brain can’t take it all in. Once that song is done she is praying that they might be done soon, even just three songs have made her body freak out. Remy also hopes that the show goes on all night, she just wants to stare at them.

“Hello there Minnesota,” Calum says and all the air leaves her lungs. She stares up at him and she can’t form a coherent thought at all. “Thanks for having us. These are my brothers and I love them so much. We are so happy to be here.” Remy’s heart is bursting as he is talking and looking out at the crowd. “We have a couple more songs for all of you, but I wanted to tell you all that it is amazing to have so much support out there tonight, so thanks for coming. We love you guys.”

The song is really fun and Remy finds that she is dancing along with Cass and Janine. Then her eyes go back to the stage and she can see Michael talking to Calum. Her heart drops to her toes, was Michael telling Calum she was there? Calum snaps his head to the crowd as he goes back to his mic and she knows that Michael told him. Her eyes go to Michael, who was looking right at her, eyes full of mischief.

“I think Michael told Calum I am here,” Remy says to Janine, who looks over at Calum. His eyes were frantically scanning the crowd for Remy, she could feel it.

“Move, do something!” Janine hisses at her.

“No!” Remy says, wanting to vanish now.

“You are not shy! Just dance!” Cass tells her. Remy can hardly move as his eyes keep scanning.

“I can’t. I am freaking out.” Remy says, her voice shaking.

“We came here for him, you have to get his attention!” Janine starts to poke Remy’s side, trying to get her to wiggle around. Remy pushes her off and then the song is over.

“Well, this is our last song,” Michael announces. There are some awes and people seem sad. Remy is relieved until she realizes which song they had yet to perform in the set. “This song is special to us, we all had a hand in writing it. I think it is pretty special to us for who it is about, as well as how big it has gotten. And that is thanks to all of you!” Michael shouts and there are lots of cheers. “Now I want to send this out to anyone out there, who maybe have felt this way about someone. Maybe, somehow life has a way of bringing people back together.” He is staring right at Remy and her brain isn’t working. They start “Want You Back” and Remy might die.

This song was still hard for her to hear in the privacy of her own apartment, let alone in this crowded pavilion with Calum right there in front of her. They are singing the song and Remy can feel her soul vibrating to the bass of the drums. Her eyes can’t go to Calum, not able to bring herself to see his face right now. She watches Ashton as he is playing, trying to get lost in the motions he is making.

“Remy,” Janine whispers so close to Remy that she jumps, pulled out of her own head. Janine is looking towards Calum and Remy can’t move her eyes. She can feel his eyes boring into her head, she knows he can see her. She wants to see him, but what good will come of it? Why did she come here?

“Just look at him!” Cass says as she shoves Remy. Remy catches herself and lets her eyes move. Without trying they find Calum’s like a magnet. She gasps at the softness in his eyes, even from the distance she can tell he is struggling like she is.

“Cause you know every morning when I wake up, I still reach for you.” He sings along with Luke as their eyes meet. Remy’s heart is melting and she can’t look away now. Calum is trying to look away, she can see his eyes flicker around the crowd, but he can’t for more than a second. Remy knows that she is a goner, his eyes were still her favorite color she had ever seen. As the song plays out she can’t stop the gaze they share. Her whole body was shaking by the time the last chords are echoing around them.

“Good night Minnesota! Thank you!” Luke says once the song is over. Calum is snapped out of it and they all take off the stage quickly, Luke shooting a quick look over at Remy as he leaves the stage.

“What just happened?” Cass asks Remy.

“I don’t know,” Remy says, her brain in a daze. The crowd is moving out of the room so Remy allows herself to be guided out with everyone else. Her brain was still hazy as the girls lead on to grab a beer for Cass and Remy before going towards the boardwalk to play some games under the lights. Janine was excited and Cass was playing along so Remy was trying her best to get her mind off of the concert that had just happened. She takes a big drink of her beer as she watches Janine fail miserably at throwing darts at balloons.

“Gimmie a go,” Remy says to the guy as she offers up some cash. He is clearly letting his eyes wander as she takes the darts, making her eyes roll. She throws her first dart and pops a balloon. She does it on the next three consecutive throws. She has one more dart, so she squares up and chooses her target. She lets it go and the balloon pops. She shouts excitedly, knowing she has won a prize for her effort.

“What’d you win me?” She hears from behind her. Her heart stops and she can’t breathe. Remy turns to see the boy who she knew that voice belonged to. Calum.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Summer Brothers AU that no one asked for.   
> Calum and Remy finally are face to face after years of being apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I combined my original part 4 and part 5 to make things move faster. I promise that things are going to get better after this. Please let me know if you enjoy it!

“So, what’d you win?” Calum asks again, a smirk playing at his lips as he saunters closer to Remy. Her brain was working hard to make her mouth say anything. His eyes were burning into hers and all she wanted was to be close to him again.

Her eyes move across his frame, taking in the way his muscles were more defined now. He certainly looked older to her, but in the way that now he was a man. Calum now has tattoos on his arms and a couple peeking out of the top of his t-shirt. Remy desperately wants to run her hands into his hair, the curls playing softly in the wind. Calum is taking in the way she has changed as well, she notices the way his eyes linger on her lips like they always did.

“Here miss.” The guy says to her from behind, pulling her mind from checking out this gorgeous man in front of her. Remy looks over as he hands her a crappy stuffed Pikachu. She grabs it and then smiles at Calum.

“Your favorite.” She tells Calum and he can’t help but laugh at her as she holds it up for him to see it. She offers it to him and he takes it, his fingers touching hers momentarily, sending a small shock through her system.

“Thanks. Uhm, hi.” He says, looking back into her eyes. Remy is trying to appear calm outside, while inside her heart is screaming. She never thought this moment would ever happen.

“Hi.” Remy looks down and away from him. There is a tension in this moment and she desperately wants to say something. “You guys were amazing. I can’t believe it.” She laughs as she looks back at him.

“What, that we were amazing?” Calum jokes with her as he laughs. She loves the sound, bringing her own giggle out.

“No! Just, I had no idea you could sing. Or play an instrument. Guess I didn’t know you that well.” She feels bad as she lets the last part spill out past her lips. She has to look away again, overwhelmed by this interaction.

“Well, me either. But I sure do enjoy it. And thanks. It was really something to see you out there.” He smiles at her and Remy can’t see anything but his lips. Suddenly there is someone crashing into her side and she turns her head to see Luke’s golden curls next to her face as he lifts her off of the ground.  
“Remington Nicole Weston, what the fuck are you doing here?” He shouts as he spins them both around. Remy is giggling at him when he sets her down.

“Only you get to call me that.” She shakes her head at him.

“It’s your name isn’t it?” Luke laughs at her and she rolls her eyes as she nods.

“It’s so nice to see you Luke. I missed you, you idiot.” Remy shoves him and he smiles before hugging her again.

“I have missed you too Rem. How are you?” He lets go again.

“Uhm, pretty good I guess.” She sighs as she thinks over the last five years. A lot of bad but also good. “Where’s Mikey?” Remy looks around.

“He was coming.” Calum says and Remy is back to staring at him. His eyes are molten chocolate and she is melting into them like she always does.

“So, for real what the fuck are you doing here?” Luke asks.

“I live here.” Remy says and both men seem surprised.

“Really? Wow! How did that happen?” Luke asks, but Remy can’t answer before she spots Michael behind him.

“Hi!” She shouts at him as she rushes to hug him.

“Hey there crazy! What the fuck, where have you been?” Michael asks as they hug.

“Oh, you know, around.” She smiles at him as they let go.

“Well, us too.” He smirks and they walk the few steps to Luke and Calum.

“Look at this. I never thought the four of us would ever be in the same place again.” Michael laughs as they all look at each other.

“The original fantastic four.” A voice says from behind Luke and Michael. Remy looks to see the new guy, Ashton, joining them. He is smiling at her, his hazel eyes were looking into her blue ones as he stood across from her, seemingly sizing her up a bit. She knew now he was the one who was with Calum earlier when she saw them walking around.

“Oh, Remy this is Ashton.” Luke says to her. “Ashton, this is Remington.” Remy shoots him a glare and he smirks at her.

“Nice to meet you.” Remy says as she shakes his hand, feeling her heart pounding slightly.

“Good to meet the famous Remington. I am sure I have heard every story about the four of you.” Ashton laughs as he looks at the other guys who nod and laugh. Even Calum.

“Ahem.” Janine coughs from behind Remy and she blushes.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry. These are my friends, Janine and Cassidy.” Remy points to them and smiles at them apologetically. “Sorry, got swept away in the moment.” She adds softly.

“No, it’s all good.” Janine smiles at her.

“So this is Luke, Michael, and Calum. Oh and Ashton, who I just met.” She laughs as he points them each out. Ashton was smiling at her and she can’t help but return the gesture. There is a chorus of greetings and Remy ends up standing near Calum. She looks over at him, her heart screaming for him as their eyes meet.

“So, are you guys hanging around?” Luke asks.

“Yeah, we don’t have to leave for a while.” Janine says quickly, looking at Remy. Remy looks at her boots and she knows that she wants nothing more than to spend the night hanging around the guys.

“Let’s get a drink and play some games.” Michael says and they all follow him towards a beer cart. Calum is walking with Remy towards the back of the group. She is trying to drink the rest of her beer so she can get another, surely she would need it.

“You look really good Rem.” Calum says softly to her. She half chokes on the beer in her mouth, but she recovers enough to look at him.

“You do too, Cal.” She smiles and he looks down at the dirt as they walk.

“Sorry, I just can’t get over seeing you again. I really never thought I would.” He says to her as he chuckles softly. She stops to let the group go and Calum stays with her.

“Is it okay that I came?” She asks him. His eyes shoot up to hers. The blue eyes he had fallen in love with were pleading with him, begging for him to reach out.

“Yeah. I am really happy to see you.” Calum smiles. “Listen, I know there is a lot here, but I just wanted to tell you,” He sighs as he looks over at the group. Remy looks as well and she sees Luke and Michael watching them.

“What?” She asks as she looks back at him. “What did you want to tell me, Calum?” Remy moves closer to him. They are less than an inch apart now, her heart hammering in her ears.

“I missed you. A lot.” Calum sighs. His hands are itching to brush her face, to take her hand. “When I heard, about your mom,” He pauses, hearing her intake of breath. “I really wanted to reach out. But I wasn’t sure I should.” He is so quiet as he talks it is breaking Remy’s heart.

“It’s okay. I was kind of a mess so I may not have been in the place for this whole reunion then.” She tells him honestly. He nods as they stand there, not awkwardly, just in silence.

“I just never knew if you wanted me to. Things ended so,” Calum lets his voice trail off.

“I know. I was awful.” She sighs a little.

“You weren’t.” He grabs her hand and she jumps a little at the contact.

“I was. It’s fine. I am not that person anymore. I hate looking back at who I was. I hate that person.” Remy admits as she stares at his hand holding hers.

“I don’t,” Calum tells her, their eyes meeting again. “But I do want to get to know you now. If that is what you want.” He looks nervous and it takes Remy back to when they first started to date.

“I would like that. I need to hear how the hell you ended up in a country band.” Remy laughs and they start to walk back to the group, Calum dropping her hand. They join in the conversation easily and when they get up to the front Calum buys her beer.

“You don’t have to.” Remy says to him as he hands the guy cash.

“I want to.” Calum smiles as he hands her the beer. Remy cheers him before they both take a drink of the brew.

“Let’s go play something I can kick your ass in.” Remy laughs and Calum chuckles heartily.

The group all head off to the midway to play the rigged games. Luke and Michael are talking to Remy as they move from game to game, catching up on college and her moving to Minneapolis. Calum was there too, but he was keeping quiet. Remy felt bad she was neglecting her friends, but Janine and Cass were giving her space to be with her old friends. Ashton was keeping his distance with Calum, the two of them talking here and there as the night went on.

“Okay, so how did this even happen?” Remy asks Michael as she gestures to the other guys.

“When Cal came back home he was a little lost so we just started to ask him to hang every day. Ash, Luke, and I were already playing together so we added Calum in and it just, worked?” Michael shrugs.

“We had already been talking about going to Nashville, try it out. And so we just did it.” Luke says next,

“The three of you, going on an adventure on your own accord? Wow, I guess you don’t need me.” Remy jokes. She had always been the ringleader in crazy plans like that.

“We took notes from the six years we had you.” Michael teases her and she sticks her tongue out at him.

“Can I ask what happened? To make you go home?” Remy asks Calum now. The guys were all quiet now, just giving them space as they wandered to another game, only Ashton staying with Calum and Remy.

“I got hurt Sophomore year. Bad.” Calum says, his voice a little shaky.

“Oh Cal, I had no idea. I am so sorry.” Remy reaches out to touch his arm. Her fingers squeeze his forearm softly and he smiles at the touch.

“It was just unlucky. I just can’t play at the level I was at again. So, I lost my scholarship and had to go home at the end of the year.” Calum looks sad and it is breaking Remy’s heart.

“But hey, look at ya now man. Still famous, just not quite the way you thought.” Ashton tries to bolster Calum up. Remy smiles at him, she liked that he was being so supportive of Cal.

“True. This is not how I thought I would find you someday, but this is almost better.” Remy says and Calum grins widely at her.

“I still can’t get over you listening to country.” He chuckles.

“Only for you three idiots.” Remy teases him and Ashton laughs at this. “I mean really, the cowboy hats are killing me.” She keeps going.

“Hey, it is a look.” Calum defends himself with a wide toothy smile.

“Sure. You keep thinking that. I remember when you were going to scene shows with me in shitty basement clubs.” Remy shoves his arm.

“Yeah like that band?” Ashton points at her shirt.

“Hey, that band was great.” Calum quips and Ashton holds his hands up in innocence.

“Do you remember this show when I got this shirt?” Remy asks Calum.

“How can one forget that night?” He nods as he looks nostalgic.

“An especially epic night?” Ashton implores.

“You can say that.” Remy giggles.

“Hey, Luke!” Calum yells and Luke turns to look at them. “Remember the night that Remy got this shirt?” He asks.

“Who can forget?” Luke chuckles and Ashton shakes his head.

“A fantastic four story I haven’t heard, that is surprising.” He says wistfully.

“Okay, who came up with that?” Remy asks, confused by the nickname Ashton had been using.

“I did. The stories are all so fantastical, I had to.” His smirk makes Remy almost lose her breath as he looks at her. “So what’s the story?” He asks as he stares at her.

“We had gone out to this show and Remy had to have the shirt so we waited in the merch line forever after the show. Once we got it we were all super late for curfew and all off us got grounded. All of our parents lost their minds when we showed up at like 2am.” Michael says, still a bit of annoyance in his voice.

“I don’t think the hickey’s all over Remy’s neck helped anything.” Luke adds as he looks at Calum who laughs but blushes a bit.

“You have to admit this is a great shirt.” Remy teases the boys. She can see Calum nod slightly as he stares at it on her body, making her feel warm all over.

“I am just glad you are still wearing it all this time later! Makes it a little bit worth being grounded!” Michael jokes and Remy nods.

“If I remember correctly, someone was still sneaking into your house every night anyway.” Luke wiggles his eyebrows at Calum and Remy as he talks.

“Damn you were a rebel, Cal!” Ashton laughs.

“Oh no, it was me sneaking out and into his house.” Remy says with a smirk at Calum and Ashton is laughing heartily at that.

“Man she is every bit the badass you guys made her out to be.” He says finally, a smile at Remy. She smiles back before looking down, but she can feel Calum’s eyes on her. Someone’s phone starts to ring and Remy sees Ashton take his out. Calum looks a little upset as he watches Ashton take the call, but he keeps walking so Remy follows him.

“I think we gotta head off soon. More fairs and shows.” Calum sighs once they are away from the group. Remy can feel her heart sinking to the ground. This night was amazing, being with them felt like old times and she didn’t want it to end. Not so fast.

“We gotta go Cal.” Luke yells over. Calum nods to him and then he reaches for Remy’s hand. She looks up at his face, his eyes not looking at hers. She squeezes his hand lightly, making him look at their hands.

“Come.” He says softly.

“What?” She asks, there was no way Remy had heard him correctly.

“Come with us.” Calum looks into her eyes finally, his buzzing with excitement at his question.

“Cal, I,” Remy starts, but the words die in her throat. She was going to say she couldn’t. That she shouldn’t. But the truth is, she has vacation time. Cass could take care of Leia. She could go. He is begging her to come with his eyes, his hand pulling her closer to him.

“Please, Rem. I just, I want to get to know you. I want to fix things. I miss you.” Calum whispers. They are so close, she can feel his breath on her face. His eyes flit down to look at her lips. All Remy wants is to kiss him, but she knows she shouldn’t. Not right away like this. The physical side of their relationship always made the emotional side more confusing. They knew the physical worked, it was everything else that had torn them to pieces.

“I’ll come. But we have to be friends first. Nothing more.” Remy says to Calum. He looks disappointed for only a split second, before nodding and looking into her eyes again. He smiles now and pulls her by the hand back to their friends. Remy’s heart is flying, she was going with them. She got more time.

“Ash, call them back. We have a plus one.” Calum says with a huge grin. Luke and Michael whoop as they envelop Remy in a big group hug between the two of them, Calum letting her hand go now.

“Rem,” Cass says as the two men released her.

“I know. I get what you will say. Please, just for me. Two weeks. I have two weeks of vacation. Please look out for Leia. I will owe you my life.” Remy holds Cassidy’s hands as she talks to her. Cass sighs, but nods. “I love you!” Remy pulls her into a hug, making the other woman laugh.

“You better. Be safe.” She adds when they pull apart.

“I’ll be back. Way before this nugget will be here.” Remy says to Janine, who has tears in her eyes.”

“Be safe. And just, come back.” Janine whispers while they hug.

“I will.” Remy smiles. She looks back at the boys, who are all smiling at her too. She skips a little as she heads to them, Luke throwing his arm around her shoulder as they walk away. Remy knows this is crazy, but hey, she was always running away. Maybe this time it wasn’t so much running away but running towards something. And she hopes that something was Calum.

 

Remy is smashed between Luke and Michael as they walk her back to where their bus is parked on the backlot at the fairgrounds. They are talking excitedly about where they were headed and what they liked to do on the bus between cities. Remy was so high on the anticipation of going along with them for a couple weeks. She felt like she was just floating along between two of her best friends as Calum was walking in front of her with Ashton. She shamelessly couldn’t help but take in his back and his ass.

“You can only do two weeks?” Luke whines at her as they are getting close to the bus now.

“That’s all the vacation I have Luke. I have a real job.” She tells him, his puppy dog pouting making her laugh.

“Fuck the real world.” Michael laughs and Remy nods slightly.

“I do have a life. But I suppose I can run away with the circus just one more time.” She smirks at Michael who laughs.

“You calling us clowns?” He asks her.

“Well,” She laughs as he fakes being hurt and clutches his chest. Luke also shoves her off and pretends to be upset.

“You two are clowns,” Ashton says as he turns to walk backward, smiling at Remy as he turns back forward. Remy catches up with Calum, bumping his shoulder to let him know she was there. He smiles over at her and then she catches sight of Ashton smiling too.

“So you got a habit of running?” Ashton asks her, making Calum laugh.

“You could say that,” Calum answers for her, making Remy furrowed her brows.

“Hey, I am better now.” She defends herself. Calum raises his eyes at her, a bit of surprise in his eyes. “I mean this isn’t running away. What I am doing.” She tells him. He closes his eyes and nods as they keep walking.

“You got anything to run from?” Ashton asks her. Remy only has to think for a second.

“Nope.” She says in a confident tone. “I have a great job, amazing friends, life is actually good now. I just can’t say no to adventure.” She smirks at Calum who barks a laugh.

“That is very true.” He chuckles at her softly.

“No boyfriend?” Ashton asks her. Calum tenses between them and Remy laughs.

“No. Nope.” She says with her giggles taking over.

“Really?” Calum asks suspicion back in his eyes.

“No.” She says, a little too hard.

“That is surprising,” Ashton says, pulling Remy from Calum’s gaze.

“I don’t think I would have even come today if there was anyone.” She says softly. Calum takes her hand lightly, squeezing and then letting go.

“That’s fair.” Ashton says. They have reached the bus so he knocks and the doors are opened by someone inside. The two boys go on first, Remy following and then Luke and Michael behind her.

“Welcome to our humble abode.” Luke muses as they get up in. Remy stares around at the small kitchen and eating area they are in. She smiles widely, this was great. She loved it immediately. It was tiny, sure, but that meant she got to just hang with her boys.

Luke steps around her to give a quick tour of the bus as Calum follows her, almost close enough to touch, but mostly she felt his presence there. Luke was pointing out the bunks and he showed her that they had two open ones so she could choose which one to sleep in. He showed her the backroom where they hung out a lot and she smiled at all the bags of food and clothes littered through it.

“So what do you think?” Michael asks from the front.

“I love it. Feels like old times to be hanging around with my boys.” She smiles as she wraps an arm around Luke’s waist and hugs him from the side.

“We missed ya, Rem.” Luke says as he hugs her too.

“Let’s put on a movie and chill, I am exhausted.” Michael says as he comes to the back. They all agree on something and cuddle up on the couches in the back. Calum had a free space next to him, but so did Michael. Remy opts to go sit with Mikey, Ashton sitting with Calum. As she settles in and Michael says something she glances over at Calum, who was giving her an upset look. She smiles at him softly, his eyes getting a little less broken, but his face turned away.

“So why Minneapolis?” Ashton asks Remy a little bit later as they had gotten bored of the movie.

“Uhm, I got a job there. But also, my best friend is from around here. So she was coming back and I didn’t really have any idea where else to go.” Remy shrugs.  
“You, having no idea where you are going?” Luke teases her. It was true, she was always a little lost.

“I mean the job was the big factor. I got jobs in other places, but none of them felt right.”

“Like where?” Calum asks. She takes a breath, she knew this could be tricky.

“Well I got an offer in Seattle, but I wanted to move on after school. Then one in St Louis.” She pauses as the three boys make faces.

“You didn’t want to go home?” Luke asks.

“It’s not really home.” She tells him, looking at her hands in her lap. “Not anymore.” She whispers.

“Is your dad still there?” Michael asks.

“Yeah, he is. I haven’t been back there since the funeral though.” Remy tells them.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Ashton says quickly. She looks at him and smiles softly. “Your mom?” He asks and she just nods.

“He comes to me when he wants to see me. He understands it is too much for me to go there.” Remy tells them.

“Did you get our flowers?” Michael asks her.

“I did. Sorry, I never said anything. I just, I didn’t know what to say at that point. I had kind of self-combusted.” She looks at him, tears lining the rims of her eyes.

“No, we knew. Just wanted you to know we cared.” Michael says, pulling Remy into a hug.

“I knew. I just couldn’t,” She stops, not wanting to cry.

“It’s alright Rem. We are here.” Luke says as he pats her leg, reaching around Michael. She smiles at him, but she knows who she wants to hold her. It was just not a good idea at the moment. Remy can’t even look at Calum, she knows that would break her.

“But, Seattle was good for me. I met Janine there. She is basically what made me survive.” Remy says to Michael and Luke more than the room.

“She seems nice. How far along is she?” Luke asks.

“A little over 6 months.” Remy smiles now. “I am going to be godmother.” She adds.

“Is she sure about that?” Michael teases and Remy laughs now. They always could make her smile.

“I am much more responsible now, the past few hours aside.” She laughs as they give her questioning glances.

“Hey, you had vacation time and got someone to care of your Leia. Which is a what by the way?” Ashton asks. Remy looks at him, and her eyes take in Cal next to him too.

“She’s a cat.” Remy smiles. “She was a stray in my area when I moved in. I guess someone abandoned her from what I heard from other residents. So I took her in. She is great.”

“Cats are gross.” Luke teases her.

“Shut up Luke.” Remy kicks him and he fakes being hurt, making everyone laugh.

They half watch the rest of the movie, Remy still leaning into Michael’s chest the whole time. Calum was shooting them looks when Michael would put his arm on hers or Remy would laugh into his chest. He always had a bit of jealous streak, but it wasn’t like this was anything new. Remy always had been close with Luke and Michael like this.

Once the movie was over Luke and Ashton went off to go to bed, Michael getting up once Remy told him to go when his yawning wouldn’t stop. Remy was suddenly aware she had no clothes other than what she had on. She would have to go to a store tomorrow to grab a few things. Calum stayed on the couch across from her, just looking at her as Michael shut them into the back room alone together.

“You need some shorts or a shirt?” He asks her as she rises.

“You read my mind.” She chuckles at him. He smiles before opening the door to go out and grab her something. Remy’s mind is racing. What was she doing? How was she going to get back home? She had nothing with her, not even a phone charger. She was always pretty reckless, but this was by far her most insane endeavor. She could hear the boys whispering softly on the other side of the door, but she couldn’t make out the words. Suddenly the door opens and Calum comes back in with clothes, the other three boys looking in at her before Calum shuts the door again.

“Here, you can wear these. I’ll get you to a store tomorrow.” He smiles at her. She takes a pair of gym shorts and shirt from Calum. She smirks as she holds the shirt up, it was the same one she had on.

“Really?” She laughs at him when he smiles at her. 

“Well, I know you used to like when we matched.” Calum comes closer to her. She wants to grab him, but her head is screaming no. “I always loved it when you wore my clothes,” Calum whispers when he reaches her. His hands come to her hips, and although they are a bit fuller than they used to be, it feels familiar.

“Cal, I can’t.” Remy steps back and away from the touch she really wants. Calum nods as he drops his hands.

“I know. We gotta figure this out. It is just really hard to be around you and not have you be, mine.” Calum sighs the last word and it breaks Remy’s heart.

“I want to figure it out. It isn’t going to fix itself or just magically go away.” Remy tells him and he nods at her.

“I know that. I just. Fuck Rem, you being near me sends my brain into overdrive. I can’t think.” Calum moves to her, holding her waist now. Remy gasps at the contact of his hips to hers. “I miss you. I have missed you for all these years. Seeing you in that crowd it took everything to not jump down and kiss you right there.” Calum is leaning in now. Remy knows she can’t stop it, her body is on autopilot with his hands on her. His eyes are so close, she can truly appreciate them. Her hands move to his chest, not pushing him away but not pulling him in either.

“Calum,” Remy sighs as he gets his face even closer.

“Tell me to stop if you don’t want me.” Calum whispers, his breath on her face.

“You know I do. But Cal, we can’t just jump into this side of it. That’s why we never figured things out. We would fight and then fuck it out. We never resolved any of our issues.” Remy is being a buzzkill and she hates herself for it.

“Damn, you have grown up Rem.” Calum laughs as he shakes his head. He starts to pull back, but Remy grips his shirt and pulls him back.

“Clearly not enough,” Remy whispers before crashing her lips to his. The heat in her body flashes through every pore as his lips meld to hers. Remy can’t help the small moan that leaves her when he tilts his head to deepen the kiss. Her hands go right to his hair and now Calum groans as she lightly pulls. She can feel her stomach tightening at his touch along her back and his hips pushing against her harder. This felt like coming home after being away for far too long. His lips were holding her to him and she knew she wasn’t going to be able to stop the longer she let herself go. They pull back enough to let their lips separate, but their foreheads are touching, breathing heavily as Calum moves his hands down Remy’s back.

“Cal,” Remy sighs as he grabs the bottom of her shirt. He stops right away, recognizing her tone.

“How do you still make me so crazy?” He whispers before kissing her neck. Remy laughs as he holds her closer, kissing softly. He knows where to go and what to do, sending Remy into a spiral of emotions. She wants him, badly. But she needs to stop this. They need to talk about things before they let their physical sides come out.

“Calum, you know I want you.” Remy sighs.

“So let go baby girl,” Calum whispers into her skin. Heat rises in her stomach and she is losing her control.

“We need to stop. Before we can’t.” She sighs, pushing on him slightly.

“You know we will end up doing this anyway. Two weeks on a tour bus with you? Rem, I can only stay away from you so long.” He pulls back as he looks at her body.

“I am sorry. Fuck, I just want you. But that would just make it so confusing. More than this already is.” Remy looks into his eyes and he nods. She was right and he knew it. But he wishes she wasn’t.

“I’ll, uh, let you change.” He steps back and they aren’t touching now. His back is to her when Remy reaches out to touch him again.

“Is it about me?” She asks. Calum tenses, she can feel it. Silence surrounds them. “Calum, is your song about me?” Remy presses. He still doesn’t answer. “I have to know. I have been wondering for two weeks.” She pleads. Calum turns to look at her now, his face tormented.

“Of course it is.” He whispers. He reaches a hand out to her jaw as he comes closer. “The roses on that fucking shirt you wore that day.” He kisses her jaw. “Your adorable laugh has haunted me all these years.” He kisses her cheek. “Not having you in my bed to wake up to.” Calum stares into her eyes. “I dream about you all the time. I may have tried to move on, but I never could.” Now he kisses her softly. Their lips are moving together and Remy feels her heart soaring at the feeling of having him close like this. Calum is digging his fingers into her back to get her closer. He bites her lip lightly, sending shocks through her body.

“Fuck Calum,” Remy sighs, her hands longing explore under his shirt as her hands run over his chest.

“I missed you so much, baby.” Calum sighs before placing another soft kiss against her lips. His hands have found their way to her hips, finger dipping under her shirt. The feel of his skin on hers bringing her eyes open.

“I told you,” She sighs as she pushes away.

“I know. I’m sorry. Seeing you after all this time, it’s the first thing on my mind. I’m sorry.”

“I’m thinking about it, believe me. I have been thinking about it since Janine showed the video of you.”

“She showed you?” He asks.

“Oh uh, yeah. She heard the song and liked it so she looked you guys up, then she recognized your name.” Remy feels weird, they hadn’t talked about this yet.

“I kinda figured you hadn’t just stumbled across us on your own.” He smiles softly at her.

“Calum, thanks for being honest. I had my suspicions, but,”

“You could always see right through me.” Calum interrupts her. She shakes her head and he smirks. “We always had that kind of thing. We get each other. I know it has been so long, but I also know us.” He isn’t touching but Remy can feel the fire from his words burning inside of her.

“Goodnight Cal.” Remy says. He nods and opens the door. As it shuts Remy lets out a small breath she had held while he left.

She changes quickly and waits to go out to the bunk she had chosen until her heart has calmed and her stomach isn’t doing flips. She had kissed him. Really kissed him. It felt like it always did. It felt right. But she was still so conflicted. They had so many issues between them when they were dating, and while a few had been solved just by her changed attitude of growing up, others might not be as simple to talk about.

Remy opens the door and the boys all go quiet. She smiles at them as she hauls herself into the bunk below Michael and across from Luke. Calum was above Luke while Ashton was above Michael. She gets comfortable, one of them has put a blanket and pillow in there for her. She feels eyes on her, looking to see Calum smirking at her in his clothes.

“Night Rem.” Michael peeks his head over with a huge grin on his face.

“Night Remington!” Luke calls, his back to her in his bunk.

“Night boys.” She smiles at Mikey before he pulls his head up into his bunk.

“Goodnight Remy!” Ashton calls.

“Night Ashton!” She says a little meekly, still feeling a little weird since she didn’t know him at all yet. Remy then looks at Calum, who was still watching her. Feeling her skin heat up she just smiles at him before snuggling into the bunk more. It’s about five minutes later when Remy hears him, softly calling to her:

“Rem.” Calum’s voice whispers. She opens her eyes and looks at him. He smiles in the dark, lighting up her world. “Night beautiful.” He whispers.

“Night.” She replies, not able to hide her smile from him. She rolls over, needing to keep the golden-skinned boy out of her head if she was ever going to sleep at all. It had been such a long day and she was exhausted, but also it felt like this was the start of something great for her. She was following her heart again, but she was still afraid she end up broken all over again. This is the last thought she had before slipping into the darkness of sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Summer Brothers AU that no one asked for.   
> The first day on the road with the boys for Remy and her feelings are all over the place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold on just a bit longer, the slow burn is finally coming to an end! I combined parts again to make this part longer but to get to the good stuff faster. Thanks for reading and sticking with this story if you are still here. It means the world to me. Please let me know if you enjoy it!

Remy wakes up to the boys talking in the back room, the door open. She smiles as she hears Mikey and Luke teasing each other about something dumb. This was always her happy place. She rolls out of her bunk and shuffles into the room, all the boy’s eyes flitting to her.

“Morning gorgeous.” Luke smiles before going back to the video game they were playing.

“Hi boys. What are you playing today?” She asks as she sits on the floor by Michael.

“FIFA.” They all say in unison and she laughs at them. Calum was sitting with Luke and his eyes were on Remy. She looks over at him after watching for a minute, his smile breaking across his face when their eyes meet. She looks back at the television, the sight of sleepy morning Cal stirring up a lot for her.

“Want some cereal?” Michael asks when Luke scores on him.

“Sure.” Remy smiles. Before Calum can get up Ashton is and he offers to help Remy. She goes with him out to the front and he gets her a bowl and shows her what they have. She knew they would have her favorite since she and Michael had the same.

“So is it weird, being around them again?” Ashton asks her quietly.

“Uhm, a little? But honestly, it feels the same. They’re just taller so now they can pick on me more.” Remy giggles.

“You are tiny comparatively.” He laughs.

“I am 5’5”!” She laughs at him and he smirks.

“Well, when all of your friends are over 6 foot,”

“Not my fault they became giants.” She chuckles as she takes a bite of cereal. “So how did you meet Luke and Mike?” She sits down at the table and he joins her.

“I was looking for people to jam with and Luke and I met in class at college. So we hung out and then when Calum came back, we just clicked. I guess we got lucky.” Ashton smirks a little and Remy can’t help but smile at him.

“Thanks for taking care of them.” She chuckles. “I know you must be the responsible one, they aren’t.” She adds and that makes Ashton laugh.

“True. I am the oldest so I guess it comes with that.”

“How old are you?” She asks. Michael and Remy were only a week apart so they had been oldest before.

“Two years older than Luke, so not much,” Ashton tells her and she responds with a nod, her mouth full of cereal. “So you met them at 11?” Ashton inquires.

“Yeah, when my family moved to St Louis.”

“Where from?”

“Boston.” She smiles at him.

“Oh, nice! From what they say they just took you in and didn’t let you go.” Ashton laughs.

“Basically. They were my best friends for those 6 years. I was a real dumbass to just leave.” She sighs a little.

“Nah, sometimes you have to. Life has a way of working things out.” Ashton is smiling at the backroom and Remy looks to see Calum getting up to head towards them. Calum sees them looking at him and he just smirks as he keeps coming.

“Talking about me?” He questions as she slides in next to Remy.

“Never.” Ashton teases him and Calum puts his leg against Remy’s in the little booth.

“You aren’t very interesting to talk about.” Remy joins in and Calum pouts at her.

“Is that so?” He asks as he leans in closer to her, stealing the bite off of her spoon. She was on fire again, his flirting so easy and she knew she was in trouble.

“Get your own Hood.” She shoves him a little and he laughs through chews. His grin that she catches sight of makes her heart drop all over again, so she keeps her eyes on her cereal bowl, needing to keep her head as clear as she can.

“So, we are going to be stopping and getting a hotel later today,” Calum says and Remy nods so he knows she is listening. “We can get a ride to a store, get you some clothes?” He offers and she nods harder now.

“Oh shit, you don’t have clothes.” Ashton realizes, giggling slightly.

“Not a big deal, I’ll steal some of theirs.” Remy motions to Calum, but she knew Luke and Michael would give her some if she needed it,

“We’ll get you to a store for sure.” Ashton says quickly, “I mean their clothes might swallow you.”

“Oh god, are we just going to make fun of how tiny I am?” Remy sighs as she smirks at Ashton, who beams at her and chuckles at his own joke.

“You’re just fun size.” Ashton teases and Remy kicks him softly under the table and he jumps but laughs at her. The three of them joke around as Remy eats, Calum getting up to get his own bowl as he takes Remy’s bowl to put it away for her. When he comes back he isn’t as close to her as before, a welcome relief for Remy and her overwhelmed heart.

The bus pulls into a hotel parking lot around mid-morning, as Remy was being coached by Luke in the newest FIFA. The boys grab their bags and Remy follows them off the bus, right behind Calum. He waits for her to get down, offering her his hand but she ignores it. Their management hands out their room cards and Remy has a sinking in her gut.

“Shit,” She sighs under her breath. What was she going to do, being alone in a hotel room with Calum she knew she would give in to the side of herself that wanted him so badly.

“You can bunk with Luke and Michael if you want,” Calum whispers to her. She looks at him, seeing the pain in his eyes for a moment.

“I can get my own room, Cal, it’s not big deal.” She tells him with a smile.

“You don’t have to do that, I dragged you off on this adventure.” He starts.

“I know, but I wanted to come. I keep an emergency savings account, for spontaneous adventures.” She winks at him as she goes around towards the front of the hotel. She gets a room and heads there alone. After she checks it out she heads off in search of where the boys might be. She sees Ashton wandering around the lobby so she goes to him.

“Hey,” She smiles as she gets close to him. Ashton turns to see Remy and his eyes light up, Remy noticing that they were much more green today.

“Pretty boss move, getting your own room.” He smirks at her as she walks with him, wherever he was going.

“Well, I can afford it. Not a big deal.” She shrugs at him.

“I am sure you know that Cal likes taking care of people.” Ashton says and Remy nods.

“It was a point on contention, he wanted to take care of me when I can do things myself. I am sure he’s not super happy with me. That’s why I just did it, I am not good at asking permission.” Remy admits to him.

“I can see that. Not a bad thing. And I don’t think he’s upset. Maybe disappointed.” Ashton tells her and Remy just nods again. They were down by the laundry area, Remy now seeing the bag in Ashton’s hands. She goes in with him, Calum being there putting his clothes into a washer.

“Hey.” He smiles at her as she walks closer. “Got your room settled?” He asks, a little annoyance in his tone.

“I did. Thanks for understanding Cal. I just might need space when we can get it.” She is quiet as she talks to him, he just nods. They are quiet for a moment as the two men load their clothes into washers and get them turned on.

“So, I got the okay for us to head to a store.” Calum tells Remy as soon as his clothes are washing.

“Okay. I mean can you, like go out?” She asks, not sure how famous they really were.

“Yeah, I got a hat and sunglasses.” Calum tells her.

“That’s it?” She muses, his expression turning a little amused.

“It’ll be fine. So whenever you are ready.” He looks at his feet while he wrings his laundry bag in his hands.

“Well, I have all my stuff on me at the moment, so,” Remy laughs at him and he looks up at her. His smile is breaking her heart as he takes her hand softly and leads her out of the room. Her hand feels so natural here, but also foreign. It had been so long since she held his hand like this, it made her heart swell still. Ashton is behind her as Calum pulls her down the hallways to what she assumes is his room. It was far away from hers, which is for the best. When he lets them in Ashton follows, so Remy assumes they are sharing. The thought is confirmed when she notices Ashton’s suitcase on one of the beds.

“Just give me like five and we can leave?” Calum asks her and Remy just nods. He gets into his bag and grabs some clothes out. He takes his shirt off and starts to push his shorts down. Remy gasps before turning around. “Nothing you ain’t seen before princess.” He jokes with her when he sees her back to him.

“Not for a long time.” Remy says just above a whisper and he nods a little even if she can’t see him. She can hear as he slides jeans on behind her, wishing she could look but not trusting herself.

“I’m dressed, you can stop being a prude.” Calum teases her and she rolls her eyes at him once she has turned to see he had put on a simple black shirt and jeans. He smirks at her as he heads to the bathroom and Remy sits down in the chair in the corner of the room. Ashton was changing at his bed, pulling his own shirt on.

“Ready?” Calum asks her. Remy gets up, trying not to look as Ashton is buttoning his jeans while she walks past.

“Wait up.” Ashton says and she is a little relieved it wouldn’t be just her and Calum. Sure, they needed to be alone and talk about things, but not right away like this. Calum doesn’t take her hand again, but he walks very close to her as they head off towards the lobby. There is a car waiting near the bus out back, where they all get in and head off towards the nearest Walmart. They walk in and Remy grabs a cart and heads for the toiletries first. Calum and Ashton are walking a bit behind her, but she can hear them talking about some music stuff. Remy is grabbing small samples of shower stuff and other toiletries. Once she is satisfied she heads to the makeup area, Calum sighing at her.

“What, I look better without it?” She asks him as she turns her head to the side when she stops near some things she usually sued.

“Exactly.” Calum whispers, very close to her.

“Well, it isn’t always about you, babe.” Remy quirks an eyebrow at him before facing the rows of makeup in front of her.

“C’mon Cal, get with the times. Makeup is empowerment.” Ashton teases him.

“You shut up too.” Remy smirks at him when he chuckles at her. She grabs what few items she can’t live without and they head towards the clothes. Remy just wanted basic things that she knew she would donate when she got home. Calum and Ashton let her pick things for herself, not making too many comments except to suggest colors or Calum suggesting tops that might show off a bit more skin. Once Remy has clothes that will last about a week she turns to them.

“Can you go get me a charger?” She asks and they both nod. She felt too weird to try and look at underwear and bras with them around. Once she is there her mind is racing. Does she opt for the pack of full panties, or buy a few of the sexier pairs that they offered? She knew that at some point she would more than likely be in bed with Calum, there was really no denying that side of things. Remy sighs as she grabs a few pairs that she wouldn’t be mortified to have Calum see her in, but also grabbing a pack of big ones. She just grabs one beige and one black bra before heading off to look for the boys.

“Did you find what you needed?” Calum asks, clearly her asking them to get her a charger didn’t deter him from knowing what she was up to. Remy knows she is blushing when she nods at him, taking the charger from his hands. Calum smirks as he sees the red on her face.

“Anything else you might need?” Ashton asks, coming up behind Calum.

“Nah, this should be fine.” Remy looks over her cart. She had done plenty of last-minute trips to know what the essentials were. The boys head off for the food, which makes Remy laugh a little. They go down the soda and chip aisle, grabbing random things off the shelves. Calum goes off alone and he comes back with a big pack of beer. Remy shakes her head at him when he comes over to her with a smirk.

“We can get some of the hard stuff on the way back.” He whispers.

“Drinking with you is never a good idea.” Remy says to him and he laughs.

“It always ends well, you know that.” He touches her hip softly.

“Cal,” She warns.

“We’re going to talk. We have all afternoon. We can go to dinner.” He tells her and she smiles at him.

“We gotta take this slow.” She tells him before he walks away. Calum nods, but his hand stays on her hip until she starts to push the cart.

Ashton finds them a check out lane and he gets all the food out before putting up a barrier on the belt. Remy gets her things out then, being careful of the eyes of the guys on the few sensitive things. Once the boys have paid they promise to go outside and find the driver, so Remy can pay in silence. She thanks the cashier before heading off towards the parking lot to find the guys waving her down one the first rows of cars. She pushes the cart then rides on it to them, making them laugh. Calum is grinning ear to ear to see her smile like that again, and it feels good for Remy to be so carefree again.

The ride back is full of jokes, with a pit stop at a real liquor store as promised. Once they are done there Remy goes to her own room to change into some of her new clothes. Ashton and Calum had Luke switch their clothes for them so they head to get their stuff and Calum promises to come to get Remy when he was ready to head off for them to have some time to talk. Remy decides she needs to take a minute to think, what she wanted and needed to say to him.

She knew they needed to talk about their break up, about the time after when Remy pulled into herself and then run away from St Louis as soon as graduation was over. They needed to talk about the issues they had previously. They needed to figure out if being together again was even an option. Remy’s brain was running through even way this could go when there was a soft knock at her door. She looks out through the peephole and sees the beautiful face of the boy she has been obsessing over.

“Hey.” He smiles easily at her as she opens the door. She motions for him to come in and so he walks past her. He paces to the window and then stops when he hears her shut the door. “So, you wanna talk?” He asks, not looking at her still.

“Cal, I know my showing up and coming with you is sending a big message. I just, I want to make sure we actually can communicate. We never could before. I don’t want to jump into anything neither of us is ready for.” Remy tells him, hearing her pulse pounding in her ears. She was stood by the door still, not daring to get closer to him in this small space.

“I know.” Is all he can come back with, always a man of few words. Remy moves towards him and he senses her form coming nearer. Calum turns and takes in the way her new clothes fit her body, aching to take them off already.

“I know that it wasn’t perfect. I wasn’t perfect at all. I just want to make sure that we figure some of that out.” Remy says to him. Calum places his hands on her hips to pull them so they are chest to chest now.

“Nothing is ever perfect, Rem. I want to figure it out. But being near you is making me crazy. I can’t talk about this stuff when all I want to do is take your clothes off.” He says it so quietly Remy feels the second her goosebumps erupt all over her skin. A familiar pit forms in her stomach when her eyes meet his, begging for her.

“I just don’t want to get stuck into this cycle we always were in.”

“Stop overthinking it, Rem. It’s you and me. Just let it be us again. We can talk and figure out. I want to do that. I just can’t with you looking like this and my hands not on you.”

“Fuck Cal, you always know what to say to get me.” Remy whispers as his lips find her neck, one hand on the other side of it and the other hand on her back to pull her into him.

“Just give in to the feelings, I know you want me.” Calum sighs against her ear.

“Fuck baby.” Remy whines. She knows that he has her now. Calum licks across her neck before sucking onto her sweet spot, how did he still remember where it was? He bites her softly and Remy emits a moan. Calum smiles against her skin, knowing the effect he was having on her at the moment.

“I need you to tell me it’s okay.” Calum says to her softly. Remy’s mind is in a fog. She knows he is right, if they don’t do this then they won’t be able to talk. But doing this before talking isn’t a great idea either. “Baby girl, I’ll stop if you say.” Calum whispers as she is taking so long to reply.

“I want you Cal, fuck, I need you.” Remy whimpers at him as he pushes her towards one of the beds in the room. Her knees hit the edge but she stays upright still.

“What do you need baby?” Calum asks, pulling away from her neck to look her in the eyes.

“I just need you. Fuck, baby please just do something.” Remy pleads with him. His hands are on the bottom of her shirt quickly and then she is lifting her arms for him to take it off of her.

“Fuck Rem, I missed you.” Calum groans as he takes in her torso and chest. He puts a hand behind her back to let her lay back slowly to the bed. Remy moves up on the bed as Calum lets his hands move along her sides before he comes to straddle her. Remy reaches for his neck to pull his lips down to hers. She bucks her hips up so Calum pushes down with his own. Remy needs to feel his skin on hers, so she grabs the bottom of his shirt and lifts it. Calum sits up and takes his own shirt off, Remy taking in how muscular he was now. She traces over the tattoos along his collarbones softly, smiling at the noises Calum was making.

“You look so fucking good Cal.” She tells him, making him smirk down at her.

“I can say the same to you baby girl.” He kisses along the strap of her bra until he hits the top of where her breast was spilling out slightly. Remy takes a breath, knowing she wants this so bad.

Then there is knocking on the door. Remy and Calum pause, totally silent and unmoving. More knocking. Calum sighs as he gets off of the bed and he goes to the door.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” He whispers as he opens the door, Remy reaching for his shirt since it was closer than her own. “What do you want?” He asks gruffly.

“Woah, calm down mister grumpy pants. We are going to get lunch.” Luke says. Remy sighs as she slides the shirt on.

“Where the fuck is your shirt?” Michael asks now.

“Oh, you know where it is idiot.” Ashton quips. Remy has her head in her hands, sure this was not the first time the boys had caught her and Calum, but fuck was it super inconvenient right now.

“Come on, you two have two whole weeks to fuck, let’s go eat.” Luke says and then Remy is really glad she put Calum’s shirt on because Luke and Michael come into the room.

“Are you hungry Rem?” Michael asks, smiling at the shirt adorning her body.

“Sure.” She sighs, Calum groaning at her response.

“Fine. If we go to eat then you’ll leave us alone?” He asks.

“She’s our friend too, you can’t just hog her.” Luke pouts at Calum, who shoots him a glare. “We wanted to watch movies or play games and eat the junk food. Then drink later tonight.” He continues more to Remy then Cal.

“Sounds like a good day.” Remy forces a smile, but Luke and Michael seem to buy it as they go to leave.

“Just, uh get dressed and we’ll see you guys in the car.” Ashton says as he pulls the door shut.

“Well, nothing really has changed.” Remy smirks at Calum as she takes his shirt off and throws it to him.

“I guess not, you still can’t say no to them.” He says angrily.

“Cal,” She tries, but his shirt is on and he is leaving her room. Some things really don’t change.

In the car on the way to lunch, it was clear that Calum was pissed at basically everyone. Remy was sat between Ashton and Luke, who both had nodded to her when she got in so she could be away from Calum. At the restaurant he calmed down, joining in the conversation here and there. Remy was trying her best to just enjoy the time with Luke and Michael, as well as getting to know Ashton better. She hated when Calum acted like this. Remy did understand that it sucked to get cockblocked, she had been super into the moment and horny as well. But she wasn’t going to sulk around like a baby just because they got interrupted.

After lunch, they went back to the hotel to Luke and Michael’s room to play some video games. Calum was still being standoffish to Remy, so he sat on the other side of the room from her as they all took turns playing. Remy could feel his eyes on her the whole time, watching when she would smile or tease one of the guys. He had always loved how easily she fit into the group when they met her. As time went on he found himself jealous of her relationship with Luke and Michael, which is what prompted the two guys to tell him that he liked Remy. Once that dawned on Calum he had to make her his own and he had. Now sitting in this room watching her joke with the boys was making him crazy again.

“When are we starting the drinking?” Remy asks, making Calum smile and shake his head at her. She was always ready to party and she held her liquor so well it was hard to keep up.

“Whenever you want,” Ashton smirks at her, catching Calum’s attention. Ashton was sitting near Remy and Calum wasn’t too sure he liked that. The way their eyes were meeting made his blood heat up.

“What you want me to make you?” Calum asks Remy as he rises and goes to where the alcohol was sitting on the desk. Her eyes are glittering at him as she gets up and goes over to look at what all there was. Her body was right there, begging for Calum to touch it. His hand reaches out for her back, softly touching her and bringing her closer. She seems surprised at his actions, but she smiles at him.

“I am always in for a rum and coke.” She tells him, her eyes playfully sparkling at his.

“As you wish.” Calum replies and then he gets a cup to make her drink, having to let go of her for this. Remy stays close to him, her chest almost grazing his arm as he reached for the bottles. Calum hands her a cup before getting himself something to drink, knowing he would need it.

“Thanks Cal.” Remy smiles at him before walking back towards Ashton, this time sitting right next to him. She knew what she was doing to him, the look on her face tells him so. Calum sighs as he grabs his cup and he resumes his lonesome spot across the room from her. Remy and Calum are watching each other, the sexual tension rising the longer it goes on. Luckily they are the only ones who notice, the guys are too busy playing to really give them much thought. After Remy has downed her first drink the other three decide to join in the drinking and to put a movie on.

“You need another one Rem?” Luke asks as he is grabbing himself a drink. She nods and hands him her cup, but Calum takes it and makes her drink again. He brings it over to her and sits down next to her while Ashton is up.

“You are killing me, baby.” Calum whispers to her.

“What do you mean?” She teases him as she flicks her tongue across her lips after taking a drink.

“Fuck off Rem, you know what.” Calum sighs as he stares at her full lips.

“You going to sit with me during the movie?” Remy asks him, her eyes hopeful.

“You want me to?” He asks in return. Remy just nods so he smiles as his answer. The guys get the movie on, some newer comedy they wanted Remy to see because they all loved it. As the movie gets going Calum is moving closer to Remy, putting his arm around her shoulder. Remy isn’t sure of what to do, but she wants to lean into his chest and cuddle him more. She holds off for over half the movie, just drinking and watching. But as she drinks more she feels looser and she lets her head rest into Calum’s shoulder.

“Come here.” He whispers to her as he tightens his arm around her to get her closer to him. Remy leans in more so her head is on his chest and she can hear his heart pounding. It makes her smile to think that she is still having the same effect on his as she always did. She had known long before Calum did that he liked her. Remy always had a crush on Calum, from the day they first met, so when he started getting upset at her time spent with the other guys she knew he finally felt the same way about her. Her relentless flirting took almost six months before he finally asked her out. She always thought that Luke and Mikey must have finally told Cal to ask her out, he was too in his own head to realize he had feelings for her on his own.

“You smell so good.” Remy whispers to Calum as the movie is ending and the boys are getting food and drinks, them being the only ones to not move. Calum chuckles under her, rocking her body slightly.

“You wanna stay and watch another movie?” He asks her softly.

“Or?” She asks, needing to know his plans.

“I was thinking we could go for walk. Or a swim?” He offers. Remy hadn’t been swimming in so long and it sounded like so much fun if she was honest.

“I don’t have a suit.” She sits up and looks at Calum, rising to get another drink.

“You know you don’t need one.” Calum smirks as he looks at her body walk away from him.

“Don’t go yet, we wanna have more Remy time,” Luke whines at her and she shakes her head at the curly headed boy.

“I am here two weeks Luke, calm down.” She says.

“Yeah, but we are going to busy some of the time. We won’t always have days off like this to hang out. I know you two are going to fucking any chance you get, so just chill.” He says, making Remy blush.

“Shut up Luke.” Calum rolls his eyes, but he can’t help the smile that appears when he sees the tint of pink in Remy’s cheeks. “We’ll hang around a bit longer.” He gets up and makes himself a third drink, watching as Remy makes herself one this time.

“The idea of a swim does sound fun though,” Ashton says and they all look at him. “Let’s just all go after it gets darker so that no one else is out there.” He says to them and the guys all nod. Calum is a little put out, knowing that the guys would end up seeing Remy in her bra and underwear, but he nods along.

“I’ll just steal a shirt off of one of you.” Remy smiles, a little red in her face still.

“You don’t gotta do that Rem.” Mikey shrugs, “Nothing we ain’t seen before.” He chuckles and she huffs at him.

“Don’t remind me.” She scoffs at him.

“How many times did we walk in on them?” Luke asks, laughing hard.

“Too many.” Remy and Calum say at the exact same time. They meet eyes and laugh at each other, still on the same wavelength somehow.

“If it makes you more comfortable you can always have one of mine.” Ashton offers, pulling Remy’s eyes to him. She smiles at him before she takes a drink from her cup.

“Let’s do shots!” Luke says and Remy sighs but nods as they all crowd to the desk where all the alcohol was at. “Ladies choice.” He continues and Remy smiles evilly.

“Fuck man, that’s never a good idea.” Calum shoves Luke who giggles.

“What?” Ashton asks, confused.

“She always chooses tequila.” Mikey whines.

“Hey, it gets me fucked up and if we are doing shots then I want to get wasted, so tequila it is.” She smiles at Michael who grins, but slumps as he comes over. Remy pours a small amount of the liquor into four cups and hands it the guys, before making hers a double.

“Shit babe, calm down.” Michael says as he watches her.

“Not my fault you guys can’t keep up.” Remy winks at him.

“Make mine a double.” Ashton offers his cup back, his eyes confident. Remy does as he asks, smiling at him when he looks into the cup.

“We ain’t got any limes.” Calum sighs as he had looked around.

“Just chase with your regular drink.” Remy tells him. She knew that they used to just kiss to chase the burn away, but that wasn’t an option right now. Calum is thinking the same thing, his eyes on Remy’s lips again.

“To old friends and new.” Ashton says as they raise to a toast. Remy looks at him, tearing her eyes from Calum’s and Ashton is smiling wide at her. She tosses the drink back and lets it burn down her throat. There are a chorus of gags and winced faces as everyone gets their shots down. Only Remy and Ashton are mostly quiet, stilling looking at one another after their cups are empty. Calum doesn’t like this, not at all.

“Let’s put another movie on, should be dark enough by the time its over.” Calum offers and everyone agrees. He takes Remy’s hand, surprising her, as he takes her back to where they had been sitting together before. Remy sits right next to Cal, almost in his lap and he is wishing she would stay this close all night. He wraps an arm around her and she cuddles into his touch.

“Feels like old times,” Calum whispers as the movie plays. Remy just nods as she smiles a little. “Just a few things are different now.” He keeps going as he moves his hand along her arm. He leans in close to her neck and Remy knows he’s about to kiss her. She tries to hold in the moan that is building inside of her as Calum’s lips linger over her neck. Then he bites down and she has to really force her body to remain still. Ashton was on the floor next to the couch with Luke and Michael on their beds, Remy didn’t want to attract attention.

“Cal,” She hisses as he keeps kissing and biting along her neck.

“What?” He asks and she can hear the smug smile he has on.

“Stop,” She sighs.

“You sure?” He asks, nipping at her earlobe. Her whole body shivers and he chuckles behind her. But he does stop then, his hand just holding her arm and keeping his lips to himself. Remy is tense in his hold for a few minutes, then she relaxes again and she just enjoys being close to him. The movie ends and the boys all pop up, excited about swimming.

“Want a shirt?” Ashton offers Remy as he gets up from the floor. Calum is still holding Remy to his chest, but she nods and gets up. Luke and Michael plan to meet them down at the pool and Remy goes with Calum and Ashton to their room across the hall. Ashton goes to his suitcase and pulls out any dark shirts for her, even more a gentleman than she had thought.

“Thanks again Ashton.” Remy smiles at him when she grabs one from the pile he had made.

“Of course.” He smiles at her as she goes off to the bathroom to put on the shirt over her underwear. As she is changing she can hear hushed voices. Remy lets her curiosity get the better of her, listening at the door.

“I was being nice Cal, calm the fuck down.” Ashton whispers.

“Dude, you know she is my girl. I can get her a shirt.” Calum hisses back.

“You didn’t offer. So I did. If it is that big of a deal to give her one of yours to wear.” Ashton sighs as he talks.

“You have been talking to her a lot today.” Calum whispers angrily.

“She was your guys best friend for six years. Now we have been friends for about three. I just want to be friends with her if she is sticking around.” Ashton defends himself.

“Who the fuck knows with her man.” Calum’s tone is defeated.

“She came to the show, she came to find you, man. That means something.” Ashton tries but Calum scoffs.

“Yeah and now she’s acting like we have all this shit to work through. Like she didn’t just walk away and leave us all in the dust.” Calum spits, making Remy’s heart drop.

“I thought you wanted her here.” Ashton says, his tone a little upset now.

“I do. I want her back so bad. But it feels like she doesn’t want that.”

“Just cause she hasn’t slept with you right away?” Ashton quips. “She’s not like a groupie you picked out of a crowd, Cal.” He sounds upset and Remy’s stomach is lurching. Of course, he was hooking up with random girls. It makes sense, why hadn’t she thought of that? They all were more than likely. Nothing wrong with it, but it made Remy feel very unimportant all the sudden. Her heart was pounding in her ears so she opens the door, needing to have the conversation end.

“Ready?” She asks, from the hallway to the door. They both look at her, a similar expression of getting caught on their faces. Without letting them answer she turns and opens the door to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Summer Brothers AU that no one asked for.   
> Remy and Calum finally relieve some tension between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the SMUT! Finally! Please let me know if you enjoy it!

When Calum, Ashton, and Remy reach the elevators Luke and Michael are waiting for one, so Remy goes to stand with them and they smirk at Ashton’s shirt on her body.

“Well, now you have to wear a shirt of each of ours. Make it fair.” Luke says to her and she rolls her eyes but laughs.

“I’ll get on that Luke.” She teases. The elevator comes and Remy goes to the back and she ends up next to Michael. They are all talking about the pool and hoping it is empty as they get out into the lobby and walk outside. It was a nice summer evening and the pool was deserted save for a couple of girls in the hot tub. Remy sighs as the guys make comments between themselves as she goes towards the edge of the pool. She sits down to put her toes in, trying to get used to the cold temperature of the water.

“Not getting in?” Ashton asks from beside her. She looks up at him and she nods.

“I will I just wanted to check to see how frozen I will be.” She giggles.

“Nah, just gotta jump on in, easier that way,” Ashton says before he jumps in and drenches Remy.

“Oh my god!” She giggles before pushing herself into the pool, going under to get her whole body wet. She comes up and pulls the shirt down so it was against her body better. It was long on her, but maybe not long enough in the pool to cover everything.

“Where are the guys?” She asks, looking and finding Luke and Michael talking to the girls in the hot tub, Calum standing nearby. She huffs a little, wishing Calum was over in the pool with her. Ashton splashes her and Remy shrieks. She splashes him back and then he is swimming away from her. Remy is trying to get away from where he is at when there is another loud splash behind her, then hands around her waist.

“Who the fuck?” She screams, then she sees the curly locks of Luke holding her as he laughs at her surprise. She shoves off of him and he is pulling his hair out of his face.

“How do you deal with the long hair? It always is in the way.” Luke whines at Remy.

“Just get your head wet and flip it back.” She tells him. Then she goes under and pushes back out and flips her hair back. When Remy wipes the water from her eyes she sees Calum coming to the pool after watching that last show she had put on. She was lying if she said it wasn’t part of an attempt to get his attention. Calum jumps in the side, followed closely by Michael and so now Remy was really outnumbered.

The boys are just talking and messing around and Remy is joining in when she can, she was still in her head about what she had overheard. The girls from the hot tub had left so it was just the five of them outside now. Remy looks up at the stars, marveling at them for a moment before she feels the water moving around her.

“Whatcha lookin’ at?” Calum asks, swimming to be next to her.

“The stars.” She smiles, then looks back up at them and Calum copies her. “Sometimes I just like to stare out there, feel tiny and insignificant.” She whispers.

“You’re not though,” Calum says to her softly. Remy looks at him and his eyes are melting into her. “What’s wrong?” He asks her. She knew she couldn’t hide from him all night.

“It’s nothing.” She closes her eyes for a moment and then smiles, kicking away from him to mess around with the guys. They are all splashing and talking and playing Marco Polo in the pool for a bit longer.

“I gotta go in, I am wiped,” Michael says, rubbing his eyes. Luke and Ashton both start to get out, but Remy heads for the hot tub instead of inside.

“I just wanna warm up. I’ll see you guys in the morning?” She tells them as she steps into the burning water.

“I’ll stay with you.” Calum offers. The guys all exchange a look and head inside. Remy feels the warmth inside of her rising as Calum gets in with her, and she knows it has nothing to do with the actual water. “Is it okay if I stay?” Calum asks, sitting across from Remy in the hot tub. She just nods at him, the silence taking over. She wonders if she should tell him she eavesdropped on him earlier. No, she thinks, that would just cause a fight and she had only been here for a day.

“Can I say something?” She asks when her mind had finally chosen a subject. Calum nods at her, but his face is neutral. “I was wrong. To break things off how I did. I was being a selfish whiny bitch.” She puts it out there and Calum looks a little stunned at where she started this off.

“You were a high school girl, Rem. I was an idiot to not come after you and make you talk to me.”

“I wouldn’t have though. I was sure I was making the right choice. For a couple weeks at least.” She sighs.

“I always wondered what made you stop being friends with Luke and Michael?” He asks after a few minutes of silence. “They never said anything.”

“It was me. They tried to help me and when it didn’t work out, I lashed out at them.” She hates thinking of that time.

“What do you mean?” Calum is very confused.

“They never said a thing to you?” She asks and he shakes his head. “Fuck, I never wanted to have to talk to you about this.” Remy giggles.

“Is it bad?” He asks.

“No, just, things didn’t go as planned.” She sighs. “So, Luke and Mikey were trying to get me to talk to you for those last couple weeks you were home. I broke down on the phone to Luke the night before your flight and he gave me the info for it. I went to the airport, to try to see you, get back together, whatever. I just had to see you before you left. But you were through security already, I had gotten there like two hours before your flight and I was still late. And so I decided that the universe didn’t want us together and I didn’t talk to Luke or Michael again.” Remy tells her story and she hates the way Calum’s face was changing as she talked. It was dead silent now, Calum examining what she had just told him.

“You came to the airport?” He asks, a little dumbfounded.

“I did. Not to stop you or anything. To support you. To kiss you and tell you to be amazing.” Remy smiles at him.

“You came to the airport.” He repeats this time not a question. He moves to her in the hot tub, putting his hands on her ribs over Ashton’s shirt. “You came to support me.” He says and Remy just nods at him. Calum pulls her closer and leans down to kiss her. Remy puts a hand on his cheek to put his face where she wanted it, the other hand on his hip. This kiss feels a lot like healing, soft and warm, but also Remy could feel herself letting go of everything she was holding onto from that time. Calum puts his hands down to pull the shirt up and then his hands are on her skin.

“Rem, I have thought you for so many years. I have wished for another minute with you. Now I have had a whole day and I still can’t believe you are here.” Calum is whispering to her when they pull out of the kiss. He holds her close to him, his hands on her ribs with hers on the back of his neck now. He moves slowly backward, pulling her along with him. When Calum sits down Remy wraps her legs around his hips and they both can feel how close they are now.

“It took losing everyone important for me to see what life was all about. I am just sorry I never reached out. I didn’t know how to. I was scared.” Remy tells Calum, her blue eyes pouring themselves into his brown. “I was so broken for so long, when I finally was fixed, I knew I couldn’t go back.” She shakes her head.

“We aren’t going back.” Calum soothes her as she might cry. “I can’t imagine what you went through during that time. But it did make you into who you are, Remy. And, baby, while I wish I could take any pain from you, I also know that pain helps us grow.” She nods, feeling the tears in her eyes.

“Calum, I just,” She chokes on a sob and he kisses her cheeks to catch the tears.

“Just calm down. I am here.” He sighs as he holds her to him. Remy loves being held by Calum, it was always her favorite place to be. She kisses his neck once, eliciting a moan from his lips. She loves that sound, so she does it again and again. Before she knows what she is doing her hips are rocking against his under the water and she can feel him getting hard.

“Come back to my room.” She whispers and Calum nods vigorously. Remy stands up and gets out of the hot tub, Calum just watching her. The shirt was sticking to every inch of her body and he was dying to take it off. But he was a little embarrassed to get out of the hot tub at the moment.

“Give me one minute. I’ll be right there.” Calum tells her and she sniggers as she grabs a towel and heads inside. She goes to the elevators and punches the up button. She rides alone and heads down the hallway to her room, suddenly realizing that her room key was in her shorts that were in Ashton and Calum’s room. She curses as she has to head back to the elevators and up to their room.

“Hey, what’s up?” Ashton asks her when he opens the door for her. He leans against the doorway, his hair a mess of drying curls atop his head.

“Uhm, my room key is in my shorts.” Remy chuckles and he nods before moving to let her into the room. She goes to the bathroom to grab her shirt and shorts. “Sorry.” She mutters to Ashton as she leaves the bathroom.

“No problem, where’s Cal?” He asks.

“Uh, he is in the hot tub.” She smirks at him slightly. Ashton just nods and laughs at her a little.

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Remington.” He says as he opens the door. She always has hated her name but it doesn’t sound too bad from him.

“Night Ash.” She says to him before leaving to go back to her room. She rounds the corner of the hallway to her room and she sees Calum knocking softly on her door.

“Come on baby, it’s me. Let me in.” Calum is saying softly. Then he catches sight of Remy in his peripheral line of sight. “Oh hey,” He smiles.

“My key was in my clothes.” She waves it at him and he nods.

“Ash let you in?” He asks as she sticks the card into the slot on her door.

“Uh, yeah.” She tells him. Calum doesn’t say anything, but he feels the twinge of jealousy over Ashton seeing Remy in his shirt all drenched like this. He knew it was turning him on and it wasn’t even his shirt she had on. Calum follows her in and she shuts the door quietly.

“I am going to get this off.” Remy nods at the shirt on her body and Calum smiles.

“Need help, baby?” He offers.

“No, but you can take yours off.” She nods at his trunks he had on. Calum is practically buzzing as she shuts the bathroom and he strips himself down. He goes to lay on the bed, waiting for Remy.

In the bathroom, Remy had gotten the shirt off and now she was losing her nerve. Calum and Remy had sex before, all the time for about two and a half years. He was the first guy she was with and after being with a few other people over the years Remy was certain he was one of the best she had ever been with. She was aching at the thought of it, needing it. But she also wasn’t just a horny teenager anymore, she knew that this could have implications for her emotionally.

Remy looks at herself in the mirror, her dirty blonde hair was brown from being wet and her makeup was running a little. She wipes her face and tries to build herself up. She could do this, she had done this with Calum. Hell, she had a couple of one night stands, so why was this so much harder? Taking one more breath she turns the knob and goes to see a very naked Calum on the bed.

“Holy shit.” She sighs, looking over his body. He was certainly grown up now, and it made her so much more turned on. His legs were so toned and his chest was perfect. She had been staring at it all night in the water, his skin begging for her teeth to mark it up.

“Come here baby girl.” Calum beckons her over, sitting up a bit. Remy goes to him, climbing onto the bed. She is on her knees and Calum pulls her to him, getting onto his knees as well. His lips lock onto her neck and she lets the moans leave her lips this time.

“Oh my god baby,” She whines at Calum as he kneads her breasts over her soaked bra.

“Can I take this off?” He asks while he keeps touching her.

“Oh fuck, please.” She answers. His fingers get the clasps undone quickly and her bra is thrown onto the floor.

“Holy fuck Rem,” Calum says as he takes her in. She had definitely grown since they were 17. His lips suck one her nipples in between his teeth while his fingers find the other one. Remy can’t even make a noise as he does this, feeling her insides go to jelly. Calum moves his free hand to her ass and he squeezes hard.

“Shit Cal,” Remy whispers as he moves to the other nipple with his mouth.

“I fucking missed these so goddamn much.” He sighs then licks her nipple again.

“You have to do something, please.” She whimpers at him. He pulls back and smiles devilishly at her before he lays her back and hooks a finger into the crotch of her panties.

“You want me baby girl?” He asks.

“Oh fuck Cal, please. Please!” She cries as she can feel his fingertip right at her entrance. He pushes it in slowly and she can’t help how her back arches and her hands grip the sheets.

“So fucking soaked for me. I bet you still taste so fucking good.” He says, pulling his finger out and sticking it in his mouth. Remy makes a high pitched whining sound at the sight before her, only making her wetter.

“Please fuck me, Cal, oh my god please.” She begs him, rutting her hips up now that she was empty.

“I’m going to fuck you, baby, just be patient.” He says with a small harshness to his words. “Can I take these off now?” He asks as he looks at the black lacey number she had gotten this morning. Remy is nodding furiously at him. “Say it baby girl.” He demands.

“Please take them off.” She manages. They are off in an instant and Calum kisses up her thighs as he pushes them apart with his hands. “Fuck baby!” She exclaims when he kisses right on her clit.

“Just want a taste before I get inside.” He says right into her folds, making her jump slightly. Then he licks up her and Remy might just cry so loud it didn’t sound like her. His hands are holding her hips down now as she had grinded into his face hard.

“Fucking oh my god baby,” She exhales as he keeps swirling his tongue around and inside of her. He pulls up after only a moment, wiping his face on his arm.

“I am guessing you don’t have condoms.” He sighs at her. Shit. Remy’s head is spinning and she knows she needs Calum right here and right now or she will explode.

“I just bought stuff today, I didn’t buy any of those.” Remy hates herself now.

“I have one in my trunks.” Calum finds them on the floor and he reaches into a pocket in them, pulling out the foil packet. Remy doesn’t even want to ask why he had one if it was for her or there from another time. Calum rips it open and rolls it on as she watches from the mattress.

“Are you sure?” Calum asks her as he gets onto the bed.

“Yes Cal, I am so fucking sure.” Remy sighs as she stares at him. He nods and lines up with her. Calum holds her hips softly as he slowly slides inside of her. Remy’s eyes roll back a bit the deeper he goes. Calum bottoms out and he stills for a minute as Remy adjusts to him.

“Rem you feel so goddamn good after all this time,” Calum whispers as he leans down to kiss her neck. Remy bucks up as he sucks on her skin and he moans.

“Please move baby.” She mutters into his skin. Calum starts off slow and Remy is moving right along with him, falling back into the motions that they were so used to. Calum holds her hips softly, his fingers digging into her skin just enough for her to feel him. Remy is holding his forearms tightly.

“Look at you baby girl.” Calum smiles down at her as he goes faster and Remy is losing her grip now. The feeling of her orgasm is building already and Calum can feel her fluttering around him with each thrust. “You are so beautiful, Remington.” Calum leans down and kisses her now.

This new angle means he is getting in even deeper and Remy screams in the kiss a bit as he is getting her so close now.

“I’m so close. Please keep going right there, Cal. Oh my god, babe.” She is saying breathily as he keeps going into her harder. Her entire body is feeling so tense as the orgasm is built up to the highest now.

“I wanna feel you come on me baby girl,” Calum says as he snaps his hips harder now. That is all it takes for Remy to let herself fall off of the edge as she lets the high wash over her. Calum can feel her clenching tightly around him and he watches as her eyes are rolling back in her head before she closes them tightly.

“Calum. Oh my god, Calum, fuck.” Remy is crying out and just the sights and sounds push Calum over the edge, the feeling of her around him helping as well. His thrusts are slower and messy as he lets go into the condom around himself.

“Shit Rem.” Calum sighs once they are both through their orgasms. Remy just smiles at him, so he leans down to kiss her perfect lips. Remy wraps her hands around his neck to keep his lips on hers. Calum pulls out of her softly as they keep kissing, only so he can lay next to her and keep her close for a moment. They stop the kiss so Calum gets up to throw the condom away. Remy’s head is swimming around, still too foggy for her to think clearly at the moment.

Calum comes back to kiss her again. He crawls back in between the sheets and holds her close to his chest, just like he had a hundred times before. Remy nestles into his chest and kisses his tattoos softly, the feeling of being with him again making her feel whole again. Remy was nearing sleep when she felt Calum move a bit under her. He was shifting to his back so Remy was hardly hugging his side. She decided not to move, wanting him to get comfortable.

Calum sighs heavily as if he is thinking about something. Remy is trying so hard to fall asleep, but his restlessness was making her uneasy. What was wrong? Her breathing evens and she feels close to slumber again when Calum untangles himself from her slowly. Remy is quiet and lets him get up out of the bed. She hears the sounds of him getting his trunks on quietly before she feels his hands dip the bed down as he leans over towards her body.

“I’ll see you in the morning baby girl,” Calum whispers as he kisses her forehead softly. Remy doesn’t let on that she is awake. Calum heads out of Remy’s room, and her heart is shattering at the sound of the closing door. Remy rolls to her side in the bed and she lets a few tears fall onto the sheets beneath her. She doesn’t want to cry, she had been so happy only a few moments ago. Why had Calum just up and left her there? Why didn’t he just stay? He could have stayed and he knew that, so why didn’t he? Remy was left alone to think about just that.

Calum knocks at the door to his room for a moment before Ashton lets him in. Calum thanks him as he brushes past him, carrying Ashton’s shirt that Remy had borrowed in with him. He hangs it up over the shower rod for it dry overnight and then he heads to his suitcase to get changed for bed.

“What are you doing here?” Ashton asks Calum.

“Going to bed,” Calum says, his tone condescending.

“We both know you just slept with Remy, why didn’t you just stay there?” Ashton asks.

“We have an early morning. Plus she was asleep anyway.” Calum shrugs at his friend.

“That’s bullshit and you know it.” Ashton snaps at him. “Dude, I get that you fuck around with other girls hearts when we are on the road, but Remy isn’t just a random chick.”

“Why do you care so much? You just met her.” Calum asks as he is getting into his bed.

“Because I can tell that she cares about you still. And here you are messing with her like you do all the other girls you meet.” Ashton is getting really worked up now.

“Don’t talk about shit you don’t understand Ash.” Calum rolls over so he is facing away from Ashton and his judgments.

“You are going to hurt her because she hurt you? How is that grown up?” Ashton spits at Calum before wrapping himself in his own blankets.

“Like I said, shut the fuck up about shit you have no clue about. Remy is fine. She always is. We have a couple weeks with her. I am pretty sure I know her a lot better than you do.” Calum is getting sick of Ashton sticking his nose in this now.

“I am just saying, you have been pining over this girl for five years. She fucking finds you and has the balls to come to a show to see you. And you are going to fuck her and dump her like the rest?” Ashton has gone a bit too far now.

“I never said that. I didn’t stay in her bed tonight. Never said I was going to just move on to another chick. I gotta figure out my own feelings for her. You can shut the fuck up now, go to sleep Ash.” Calum is angry and Ashton knows when to let it go. Ashton shakes his head softly as he thinks of poor Remy alone in her room after Calum had left her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Summer Brothers AU that no one asked for.  
> Calum makes a rash decision without asking Remy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drama ensues! Please let me know if you enjoy it!

Remy hardly slept a wink, crying and wondering to herself why Calum would just leave her all alone like she was just another girl. Maybe that is what she was. The thought destroyed her. When her phone went off at about 7 in the morning she was praying it was Calum.

“Hey, we are heading out to the fairgrounds here. Whenever you want to come over text one of us.” Luke had sent to her. Remy sighed thinking about how the day was going to go have to be around Calum.

Remy rolls over and puts a pillow over the top of her head, hoping for a little while longer to collect herself before she needs to get up. She does fall asleep for about an hour before she wakes again. She decides that she can get a run in on the hotel treadmill, having bought some running shoes at the store the day before. The run does help Remy to calm her nerves down a lot.

Calum was probably as freaked out as she was and he needed some space, he was like that and Remy knew it. The guys also had to get to the fair early so maybe that was why he had left, not wanting to wake her up. Remy knew that the only way for her to really know was to ask him, but she wasn’t sure she could do that today. Her heart was still a little hurt and she didn’t want to fight with him.

Once Remy was all dressed and ready she decides to call an Uber to get her to the fairgrounds, not wanting to bother the guys. The trip is pretty quick and Remy pays admission and walks around by herself for a while, checking out the different offerings at this fair. She was still walking by herself when she felt a hand on her back, making her whole body go cold.

“Hey doll,” Ashton says and she sighs in relief a little at the sight of him. He holds her back still as they walk and she relaxes into his touch. “Did you text one of the guys?” He asks, his brows pulled together.

“Oh, uh no. I just came over here myself.” Remy tells him and he nods.

“You know we would have sent a car?” He asks, his tone a little amused now. Remy just nods and he chuckles softly as they keep walking together. Ashton drops his hand and puts them into his pockets. “Enjoying the fair then?” He asks.

“Yeah, it is similar to others, I am sure, but it is a new place. I like to explore.” She tells him.

“I can see that. Well, whenever you are ready to hang out give one of us a text or call.” Ashton smiles and then he stops and turns around to go the other way from her. Remy is happy he let her be, she wanted to explore more. As she walks around her heart feels more at ease the time by herself was what she had needed. She sends a text back to Luke and asks him where she should meet them. Then her phone is ringing and it is Calum.

“Hey.” She answers apprehensively.

“You’re already here?” He asks his tone a little upset.

“Yeah, I got a ride an have been just walking around. I saw Ash, did he not let you know?” She asks.

“He went out walking, so no.” Calum sighs a little as he answers. “Where are you?” He asks now.

“I dunno Cal, I am just wandering around. Where should I meet you?” Remy asks, getting irritated that Calum was being standoffish after walking out on her. He gives her directions to where they were and Remy assumes she can figure out where to go.

“Hey, so about my leaving,” Calum trails off and Remy is silent, wanting him to own up and tell her an excuse, “I knew we had to get up early and I didn’t want to wake you. Sorry, I should have left a note or something.” Calum says and she can hear the lie. She may not know him now, but she knew who he was deep down.

“Sure. I was a little surprised when I heard the door shut, but it’s whatever Cal.” Remy tries to sound as calm as she can when she replies to him.

“Oh you heard the door?” he asks nervously.

“I did. I figured you had a reason. Needed space. Whatever. Next time just tell me.” Remy is trying not to get upset but her tone is coming across very upset.

“Look, Rem, I am trying to figure this out too,” Calum starts, but Remy cuts him off.

“Calum, I get it. I know you. You needed to think and had to get away. Let's not dwell on it. We fucked. We have fucked before. Not a big deal.” Remy is hiding her own pain and she can hear the annoyed huff Calum makes when she is done talking.

“Fine. See you in a bit.” He snaps before hanging up on her. Today was going to be really fun.

Remy takes her time and even gets lunch before she goes to where Calum had told her to go. She gives the security her name and they let her through and tell her where she can find the band. She goes to where they should be and she can hear the familiar tone of Luke’s giggle. She opens the door and the four boys all turn to look at her.

“There she is!” Michael says happily as Luke smiles at her before turning his attention back to his phone. Ashton is smiling as well, but Calum has a sour look on his features. Remy knows he was upset and her taking so long to come wasn’t helping anything, she just couldn’t care less at the moment.

The boys are just talking and joking around so Remy is pulled into the conversation easily. Calum is being a brat in the corner the whole time, staring at Remy as she is smiling along with the guys. He was getting annoyed that she wasn’t even paying him any attention, even if he had been the one to leave her the night before.

“Hey Rem, let’s take a walk.” Calum finally blurts out to her, making everyone look at him.

“Uh, sure.” She says to him and gets up from her spot by Michael to walk out with him. Calum leads her to the back area by the buses and they walk around in silence for a moment.

“I am sorry.” Calum whispers and Remy isn’t sure she heard him.

“For what?” She asks.

“Leaving. I should have said goodbye. It was shady of me to just leave like that.” Calum says to her. Remy is quiet as she lets Calums sweat her response for a moment.

“I mean, this isn’t anything. You didn’t have to stay or feel like you had to. Nothing to apologize for.” She says.

“I do though. This could be something.” Calum stops and grabs her hand.

“I don’t know Cal, I think we are just living different lives. Going in different directions.” She pulls her hand away and keeps walking. Calum catches up as she talks and his heart is cracking all over again. Was she really going to shatter him again?

“What are you even talking about? You came and found me.” He spits at her, feeling anger in his veins.

“Because I had to see you. I had to know if there was still something here.” Remy stops and looks into his eyes finally.

“And there is!” He half yells back.

“Sex. That’s it. We know that works. It’s all the emotional stuff we could never get right Calum! And still, here we are.” She laughs as she looks to the blue sky above them.

“I can be what you need now. I can talk about things. I just needed to breathe last night. It was heavy alright?” He sounds desperate and she looks back at him. His brown eyes were soft and she could feel her heart aching for him.

“Cal, I get that. You could have just said it. That’s all.” Remy bites her lip as she thinks of how to go about this. “You left me all alone. When we had a curfew and the threat of parents finding us in each other’s rooms, I got it. We are adults now.”

“I said I am sorry. I got freaked out.” Calum holds her hand again and it feels good. “I just need some time to get used to talking to you. Being open with you.” He adds and Remy is falling in deep to his eyes. She nods and they turn back walking hand in hand to the room where the boys were.

Calum pulls Remy to his lap as they all talk again and she shuffles herself to the couch with her legs draped across his lap. It was still intimate but not as much since she needed to take it slow as well. They all talk until it was time for the guys to go to their set, Remy opting to watch from the back of the stage. They were amazing again and Remy was trying her best to not get too heated just watching Calum out there. Her eyes kept searching the stage to keep her thoughts clear, so she lands her eyes on Ashton a lot. It was hypnotizing how his arms moved so fast.

After the show, the band has to hurry to get their things at the hotel and then they are off on the bus. Remy is feeling a little nervous to be on the bus with them again since they had almost five days before the next hotel stop. She was confident she could keep to herself if Calum could behave, but she should have known that wasn’t going to happen. The first night Calum was crawling into her bunk to hold her close to him, not letting go of her all night long.

The next few days pass as they all settle into a rhythm. Speeding down highways they all played video games, watched movies, talked about nothing, slept, and ate tons of crappy food. The boys play a couple of shows as they travel, Remy watching them from backstage and enjoying every second.

Calum was sleeping in Remy’s bunk every night, just holding her and kissing her softly while the boys were sleeping. They hadn’t done anything else since the hotel, but Remy was sure that when they had the next hotel stop they would be. And she was not really sure that was what she wanted.

Remy had seen the way the Calum was searching crowds and he was talking to lots of fans after shows, signing autographs and taking pictures. But she was sure he was flirting as well, it was just part of his nature. Not that the other guys weren’t doing the same thing as Calum, but she wasn’t as concerned about them. After overhearing what she had that night at the hotel she was worried about leaving the tour in a week to go home.

“Hey, you alright?” Ashton asks Remy one morning. She was in the back room early, not able to sleep and she had been able to get around Calum to get out of the bunk. She just nods at him as he shuts the door again. “You sure?” He asks, almost a knowing look in his eyes.

“Just a lot on my mind.” She confesses.

“Like what?” Ashton asks as he sits across from her.

“I bought my plane ticket home from the last place I can make it to with you guys.” She looks at her hands as she talks, picking at her fingernails.

“That’s a little rough.” Ashton nods and she looks at him, his eyes a little sad.

“I am just nervous to talk to Cal about it. About what happens when I leave.” She admits, not really sure why she was confiding in Ashton. He was easy to talk to, sure, but he also wasn’t as invested in Remy and Cal’s relationship since he hadn’t seen them together before.

“Can I ask why?” Ashton seems a little nervous to ask.

“I just am worried how that might go. We have never been good at talking about emotions. And I know that this life you guys lead isn’t really great for a relationship.”

“It can work if both people are willing to make the effort,” Ashton interjects. Remy looks at him and she knows her eyes are giving her away. She wasn’t sure Calum would be willing. She hated that she felt that way, but it was the truth of her feelings. She just nods and they are quiet. Ashton turns on the gaming system and hands her a controller with a smile. She giggles as she takes it and they play FIFA until the other guys are awake.

The bus pulls into the hotel around noon and everyone gathers stuff to take in with them. Calum was trying to catch up to Remy, but he is stopped by management with his room key. He watches as she goes to the lobby, knowing she was getting her own room again. Then the team wants a word with Calum and so he is pulled into a meeting.

Remy gets her to her room and she takes a shower right away, needing to wash away the smell of the bus from her hair. She is getting dressed when her phone goes off. It is a notification from Instagram so she unlocks it to look. It says she was tagged in a post so she goes to check it out and almost drops her phone. There is a collage with a picture of her and Calum from high school and then one from a couple days ago. “Looks like our song really worked, I got her back!” It was captioned. Calum had posted it.

All the blood is draining from Remy’s face as she keeps staring at it. How dare he just post this without asking her first? Acting like they were together when they hadn’t even discussed that yet. Tagging her in the picture, opening her up to the hundreds of thousands of followers he had. She then gets a notification from Twitter, looking and seeing that it was the same post made by Calum and tagging her there too.

Before she knows what she is doing Remy is out of her room rushing down the hallways towards the laundry room. None of them were in there, so she calls Luke.

“What is his room number?” She asks, barely holding herself together. Luke tells her and she hangs up before he can ask anything more. She marches up to his door and knocks harshly. The door opens and Ashton is there smiling at her. “Is he in here?” Remy asks as she walks past Ashton.

“Uh no, I haven’t seen him since he dropped his stuff off,” Ashton tells her. Remy laughs as she gets her phone out and calls Calum. Straight to voicemail.

“Oh my god, that fucking asshole!” Remy screams as she tosses her phone onto Calum’s bed and she grips her hair tightly.

“Woah, what’s wrong?” Ashton asks her, keeping his distance but his tone soft. Remy is giggling and she shakes her head at him.

“As if you don’t fucking know. As if all of you weren’t fucking in on this.” She spits at him as she grabs her phone and heads for the door. Ashton grabs her wrist and stops her.

“What is going on Remy?” He asks concern in his voice as well as a hard edge.

“Calum just posted about me and him being back together all over the internet. And he tagged me in all of it.” She tells him. Ashton looks upset as he takes it in.

“Well aren’t you two together?” He asks.

“No! I mean, not really. We haven’t even talked about this! And here he is posting for his followers that he got me back! He didn’t fucking ask and he definitely didn’t confirm with me that we were back together.” Remy has tears in her eyes now.

“Hey, calm down. It’s alright. I mean we can figure this out. Maybe you two are just not communicating and he thought this was okay.” Ashton tries.

“We haven’t even talked feelings, except that we have them. That is it. You have seen us every second we have been together since the last hotel.” Remy says to Ashton. “He just did this without asking and now I am getting all this stuff and I didn’t ask for it.” She lets a tear go and Ashton reaches up to brush it off.

“Hey, it’ll be alright. We will figure it out.” He says as he pulls her to his chest. Remy lays her head onto him and she feels his arms wrap around her body. Remy has a few more tears escape onto his shirt when they hear the door open, Remy popping her head up.

“What the fuck is going on?” Calum asks when he sees the Remy and Ashton sitting on the bed so close together.

“Are you kidding me, Cal? What the fuck were you thinking?” Remy stands and spits at him.

“What are you on about now?” He sighs as she walks right past her.

“Your fucking posts Calum. How could you just do that and not even ask me first?” She yells at him, his back to her.

“Because I did get you back.” He says matter of factly and Remy’s blood is boiling.

“I am not your girlfriend Calum. We never even discussed any of that.” She says as calmly as she can.

“We have been sleeping together for days. We both still love each other. So yeah, I did get yo back.” He shrugs at her.

“Are you fucking kidding me? You just assume that I sleep with you and let you sleep in my bed that we are a thing?”

“Are you used to having guys sleeping with you without commitment?” Calum quips and that cuts deep.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Ashton asks Calum and the two share an intense gaze.

“Stay out of it.” Calum says to him before looking at the steaming Remy. “I’m sorry, but we knew this is where we were headed. Management thought this would drum up interest in us. So it was a little premature, but baby we know we were going to get back together officially soon.” Calum reaches for Remy’s waist and she steps out his reach.

“Calum I bought my plane ticket home today.” She says and his whole face falls.

“Why?” He asks.

“I told you two weeks! I have about a week left. I have to go back to my job and my apartment and my cat. I have a life outside of you.” She says to him.

“But that doesn’t matter now that we are together. Baby, just stay.” Calum says and Remy is shaking her head at him.

“I can’t! You know that I can’t Calum.”

“Can’t or won’t Rem?” He spits at her, his face harsh again.

“You knew I had a time limit! I have a life!” She screams back at him.

“I thought that if you loved me you’d fucking stay!” Calum yells back.

“Alright guys, we need to calm down,” Ashton says as he steps between them.

“Fuck off Ash, this is between me and my girl.” Calum spits at him.

“I am not your fucking girl, Calum!” Remy says as she turns and heads out of the room. The door is shutting behind her as the tears are flowing fast down her cheeks and then she hears a door open. Remy doesn’t dare look back and she walks faster to the stairs.

“Remy!” She hears from behind her, not stopping her though. “Remy wait!” The voice calls and she knows now it was Ashton. She gets to the stairs and steps inside the door and puts her back into the wall. Ashton opens the door and she slides to the floor as she cries.

“What the fuck?” She sobs and Ashton looks so lost, he wants to reach out and help her, hold her. But he wasn’t sure that he should. The door opens again and it is Michael.

“What just happened?” He asks the two of them.

“Calum posted about Remy online and they hadn’t talked about it. So they fought.” Ashton tells him.

“He did?” Luke asks, a confused expression on his face. Luke comes to sit down next to Remy, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. “Let’s calm down and then we can try to talk again, alright?” He asks and Remy nods a little. Luke tucks her face into his neck as she cries and it breaks Ashton that he isn’t the one being there for her. He stays there until she is ready to go back to her own room. Ashton offers to walk with her so Luke can go talk to Calum, Ashton wasn’t feeling up to it at the moment.

Remy opens her room and she goes inside, Ashton stops at the door. He smiles at her softly and she waves him into the room. He shuts the door softly before going to stand near the bed she had laid down on.

“You gonna be alright?” Ashton asks her.

“Yeah, this is how it always is. We fight and yell and then everything it fine with no resolution.” She sighs a little.

“It doesn’t have to be like that.”

“What’s done is done. He posted it. I am involved with him now. If he takes it down it looks bad. I may not like it but it is done.” She sniffles a little and it makes Ashton really mad she was just giving in so easy.

“I never thought that you would let him get away with dumb shit like this.” He shakes his head as he turns to leave.

“Don’t fucking play like that Ashton. You hardly know me.” She spits at him, making him stop.

“I don’t. But the girl I have gotten to know the last week wouldn’t just let a guy walk all over her like this. She wouldn’t give up and walk away. She would fight for herself and not let him treat her like this. Maybe this is how things played out in the past between you two, doesn’t mean it still has to.” Ashton looks at her, their eyes meeting. Remy is surprised at his boldness, but he just turns to leave once he is done. Leaving Remy all alone again.

It is a couple hours later when the soft knocking interrupts Remy’s staring at the walls. She thinks she dreamt it for a second before the sound gets louder. She gets up and looks out to see Calum’s dark hair. Her heart tightens at the sight, but she knows she has to talk to him. She opens to door only a little and he looks at her. His eyes were dark and he posture was slouched, looking like he knew he had fucked up.

“Can we talk? Please?” Calum asks her. Remy only nods and holds the door open before turning to walk in and letting Calum see himself in. She goes back to the bed and sits with her knees pulls her chest, hiding her face behind them. Calum walks in and stands at the end of the bed, hands in his pockets and not saying a word.

“What do you want?” Remy asks him after a few moments of silence.

“I am sorry,” Calum says softly.

“You seem to say that a lot to me.” Remy scoffs, making the blood boil in Calum’s veins.

“I get that I fucked this up, but I was doing it for us.” He says to her.

“You did it for the band because the team asked you to. You did not do it for me so do not even act like you did.” Remy says harshly. Calum was stunned she was calling him on his shit, but then again Remy always did.

“I do want to be with you. I thought that was clear.”

“Because you said so much? Calum this is the same shit. You assume things without ever talking to me.”

“The same shit?” He rolls his eyes as he starts to pace.

“Yeah, Cal, the same old fucking shit. You always made choices for me, like you knew best.” Remy spits at him. “This was a huge thing, you should have asked me first.”

“You’re right. I should have.” Calum sighs a little and Remy is surprised he is owning up this easy. “Management made it sound like such a good idea, and I really did just figure we were back together by now.” Calum is pouting and it makes Remy feel bad.

“I mean, maybe we are headed that way.” She offers and Calum looks at her, hope in his eyes. “But this was a really dumb stunt for you to pull without even letting me know first Calum,” Remy adds and he nods.

“I know that. I am really sorry baby girl. I should have asked. Can we just go with it for now?” Calum looks a little desperate as he asks Remy this.

“It’s already out there, may as well leave it.” Remy sighs and Calum perks up. She was doing exactly what she would always do, giving in to him for fear of losing him.

“Do you have to leave?” He asks her with a pout on his lips again.

“I do, you know I have a job,” Remy tells him.

“Alright, well we can just take it slow still until you leave, then figure things out long distance. See if it works.” He says and it all makes sense to Remy. She nods and he comes over to the bed. Remy lets her legs go as Calum lays her down and holds her to his chest with a hug. Remy used to feel so safe here, now she wasn’t really sure how to feel. When he kisses her she tries to get into it, she really does. But Ashton’s rant from earlier keeps playing over in her head.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum and Remy decide what they want from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you like this!

Calum stays in Remy’s room with her that night, not leaving once he had come over to apologize. All they do is kiss between the sheets, hands all over each other, and that is enough for them both. Calum holds Remy to his body as they are falling asleep that night and he can feel her uneasiness seeping into him. He was unsure where it was coming from, but he just assumes that she is still upset at him for the posts.

If he was being completely honest he wasn’t all that sorry for posting them. He had wanted Remy back, sure, but the media had picked them up just like management had expected and the band was all over the internet. He and the team had come up with a small press release for them to put out once he posted. It was mostly just that Remy was Calum’s high school sweetheart who he had written their hit single “Want You Back” about. And here they were back together. It really was playing out well, he had to say.

Remy meanwhile was trying desperately to figure out why she was so unhappy being “back together” with Calum. Sure they had both said they were going that way, but she was upset that they were lying to the entire world. She hadn’t even had a chance to call Janine or Cassidy that day to talk to them about it. She had been texting them daily, even speaking to Janine on the phone once, but she missed them.

They both do get some rest eventually, waking in the morning to Calum’s phone ringing. It was the band’s manager needing a word with him, so he tells Remy he will meet up with her before they have to leave for the show. Remy takes a shower and then she calls Janine.

“Well hey, there Miss Famous Girlfriend.” She answers her tone a little upset.

“Please, not today,” Remy sighs to her.

“Woah, you alright? I thought you’d be over the moon you got him back?” Janine is concerned as she replies.

“The thing is that we aren’t back together. At least not in my book. He just posted that without telling me. His team thinks it is good for publicity.” Remy tells her and she feels like an idiot pawn in some game.

“Well, they are all over the internet. You as well, so the plan worked.” Janine says and Remy feels her stomach drop.

“Fuck,” She cries as tears fill her eyes. She didn’t want this. Sure, she wanted Calum back when she went to find him, but she didn’t want the fame. She wanted him.

“Oh honey, are you okay?” Janine can hear the soft sobs through the phone.  
“I’ll be fine. I just wasn’t ready for this.” Remy tries to stop the flow of tears, wiping her eyes and cheeks.

“Have you talked to him about it?”

“Yeah, he just wanted to help the band and I do too. And he assumed we would be together for real soon.”

“Is that what you want?” Janine asks the one question Remy can’t answer right now. The tears are back and she just sniffles into the phone. They are quiet and Janine can hear how upset Remy is over this whole ordeal. “When are you coming home?” She asks finally.

“In a few days.” Remy chokes out.

“Can you come home sooner?”

“No, I need to stay. I have to figure this out.” Remy says quickly. Leaving earlier would not help at all, Calum would get really upset since he was already sad she was leaving at all.

“Well honey, please just take care of yourself. If this isn’t what you want then please tell him. I know he was your first love. That is hard to get over.”

“I never got over it. He’s the only person I have ever loved Janine.” Remy sighs as the tears keep coming.

“I know. But maybe it is time you do get over it.” She offers and it cut Remy’s heart in half. This wasn’t how love was supposed to feel and she knew it.

“I gotta, uh, get ready. They have a show today.” Remy has to get off the phone. Janine always knew what to say and it was killing Remy to hear it right now.

“Text me. I’ll be at the airport to pick you up.” Janine says and Remy hangs up after saying goodbye. She goes to the bathroom to do her makeup and he whole face is red and splotchy from crying. Her eyes are red and she knows that it won’t go away before she has to get to the bus to go to the venue. She covers it all the best she can and then there is knocking at the door as she packing the last of her things up.

“Remy, you ready?” Ashton is yelling from outside. She breathes a sigh of relief that it is not Calum out there. She gets her stuff and goes to the door, opening it to see the drummer standing there. He takes in her eyes and his whole stance softens.

“Please, just don’t say anything.” She says to him as she walks past him. He nods and follows her to the front desk, where she checks out. They walk to the bus together in silence and Remy is grateful that Ashton was giving her space. Calum is on the bus with Luke and Michael when they get there, and he just pulls Remy into his lap as the bus heads out. He doesn’t seem to notice she had been crying all morning or that she was not smiling at all.

“Hey, so we should post some more pictures. Like on your profiles too.” Calum says to her and Remy nods along. Calum grabs her phone from her back pocket and he turns the camera on. Remy can’t really find it in her to fake a smile so she kisses his cheek for the picture instead. Calum is smiling and it makes her feel like maybe this could be real.

“Perfect, post that one.” He tells her as he hands the phone back and goes back to talking to the guys. Remy does post it with a simple emoji caption of hearts. Calum gets the notification and he likes it right away.

At the venue, the guys get ready as Remy sits in the green room and the manager is taking pictures of them for the band profiles. As they are performing Remy checks to see that there was a photo of her kissing Calum before the set posted to the band pages. Why was she so upset about this? Maybe because it felt like a lie. Definitely, because she was being used for promo. Pushing it down Remy puts on her happy face for the guys when they come back after their show.

They all get onto the bus and head off for another state. As they play video games and joke around Remy is feeling more at ease. Remy is sitting by Calum all night and she can feel when he starts to video her playing a game with Luke. It erases all the calm she had found. She sees that he had, of course, posted it on his Instagram. She is exhausted from this day so Remy says goodnight and she goes to her bunk. Calum crawls in after Remy as usual and she tries to let herself relax into him. It takes her a long time to fall asleep in his arms tonight, Calum is breathing heavily when she feels her body slip out in sweet darkness.

The next couple of days Calum is taking pictures and videos of the two of them all day and night, not posting all of it though. Remy is trying to post a few things as well, the team and Calum urging her to do so. Remy had learned to stay off the internet after seeing the insane amount of articles on that first night. The guys seemed to be unaware of how she was feeling, her smiles and acting letting them think all was good between her and Calum. Calum himself knew that Remy wasn’t happy with this arrangement, but he also knew that she wanted to help the guys and she would do this for them and for him.

A couple of days before she was set to leave and go home they had a show and Calum was busy with something when Ashton comes into the green room alone. Remy was sitting on the couch trying to pull herself together as she was alone finally, so she tries to smile at Ashton.

“You don’t have to fake it for me.” He says simply and Remy nods at him. The two hadn’t talked at all since he had argued with Remy when Calum had posted the first pictures. Sure they had been around each other all the time, but never directly talked.

“You ready for the show?” Remy asks, trying to make conversation.

“Always ready. You ready to go home?” He asks in return, making Remy unnerved again.

“Yeah, I guess.” Remy says.

“You and Cal talked about the particulars after this?” He asks, raising an eyebrow at her. He knew the answer, but he wanted her to admit that they hadn’t.

“No. We are going to dinner tonight though, so I am sure we will.” She says to Ashton. Calum said he wanted to take her out and the next night they were going to be on the bus so tonight it was. Ashton just nods as he goes to fix his hair and the other three guys come in. Calum gives Remy a quick peck on the cheek as he goes past and Ashton doesn’t miss the way Remy reaches for him and he brushes her off. It pisses him off instantly.

The show is an afternoon set at a fair and once it is over Calum and Remy change and get a car to take them into town. Calum holds her hand as they walk from the parking lot to the restaurant. The hostess clearly recognizes him and it makes Remy feel weird as he is very flirty with him while she explains the specials. Remy decides against calling him out on it, not needing to argue in public. They order and Calum is holding her hand on top of the table in silence.

“So, I go home day after tomorrow,” Remy says and Calum nods.

“About that, can you maybe come to New York in a couple weeks?” He asks. Remy is confused, their tour wasn’t going to New York.

“Uh, why?” She asks.

“One of the morning shows wants to book us and the team thinks it would be great if you could come so they can like show you in the crowd. They won’t interview you or anything, but like if you are there and they can show you it would be good.” Calum tells her. Remy cannot believe this.

“I have a job and I just used all of my vacation time.” She tells him, anger in her voice.

“Look, just take a sick day and we will fly you there and back on the same day.” He tells her. It sounds easy, but all she would be coming for was an appearance.

“I don’t think I can do that.” Remy says and Calum grabs her other hand and holds them both tightly.

“I need you to.” He says. “For us.” He adds with his voice softer. His eyes are pleading and Remy is still very unsure of what to say. She could, but she doesn’t really want to. “I am going to miss you. Seeing you, even if for a couple of hours, will be worth it.” His smile that he gives her makes her heart race and she thinks that maybe Calum does still really care for her.

“I will try.” She smiles back and he seems placated with this answer.

The rest of the dinner goes really well, the food was good and they had good conversations, but Remy doesn’t bring up her leaving again. It was feeling really good to be around him when he held her hand and lead her outside. Then there was a group of fans waiting for him outside. Remy was confused as to how they knew where you were, but maybe the hostess had posted about seeing him. Remy offers to take pictures for the fans and they are all really nice to her, but she really just wants to go back to the hotel with Calum. The boys had checked in while they were out and Remy was going to get her own room once they got there.

“That was kinda crazy.” Remy sighs as they are in the car and Calum is driving them.

“Yeah,” He says, not really sounding like he was surprised they were there.

“I wonder if that flirty hostess posted about you being there.” Remy thinks aloud and Calum laughs.

“She was not flirty.” He narrows his eyes as he drives.  
“Uhm, she was but it isn’t that big of a deal.” Remy tries and he scoffs now.

“Don’t get all freaked out Remy. You are going to have to get used to stuff like this.” He says and his tone is so stern Remy feels like she is getting a lecture. “The fans come with the band. I am a part of the band.”

“I know that. I never said anything,”

“You just said the hostess was flirty.” He interrupts her and she is getting really upset at his attitude.

“We just had a really nice date, the first date we have been on in over five years, can we not fight? Please?” Remy is soft as she asks Calum this. He seems to calm as he reaches over to hold her hand. He doesn’t say a word the entire drive. Remy goes to the bus to get her stuff, Calum going into his room. Once she is checked in she texts Calum which room she was in, with no reply. Remy decides to just go to bed.

After a couple hours she wakes up to knocking at her door and so she throws a shirt on herself before going to see the boys all outside her door. She opens it and they all stumble in, clearly hammered.

“REMY!” Luke is yelling as she hugs her. She can smell the booze on him and she is wondering where they got so drunk.

“Hey baby, sorry we were drinking and I just saw your text.” Calum says as he lays onto her bed. Michael and Ashton were on the bed that was still made while Luke was hugging Remy.

“Oh, uhm, that’s fine. You guys didn’t need to come over.” She tells them, she had been sleeping nicely.

“We are going to miss you, so we came to hang out!” Michael says and Remy sighs at the thought of leaving. She was happy to go home, but not at the same time.

“Guess that means no more groupies for Cal.” Laughs Luke into Remy’s neck and everyone tenses for a second. Luke seems to know he has said too much as Calum sits up off the bed and looks over at Luke. “Shit, sorry man.” He giggles a little, the drunken side of himself taking over in the awkward moment.

“It’s fine Luke, I mean I can’t expect that before I came around that Calum wasn’t getting laid.” Remy says, feeling all of their eyes on her. She looks at Calum and he just stares back, his eyes almost emotionless.

“Guys, why don’t you leave so I can hang with Remy?” Calum says and they all file out of the room, Ashton giving Remy a quick look that she can’t help but follow his back out of the room with her eyes. She turns back to Calum, who was sitting on her bed still. He waves her over so she goes to sit next to him.

“I was hooking up with girls, like a lot.” He tells her and she just nods.

“You were single, so it’s not a big deal.” Remy tells him.

“Am I not still?” He asks. Remy is confused as she looks at him. “I mean you said we aren’t really together.” Calum says. Remy feels like her heart is on a roller coaster and she has no idea what is coming next.

“Caum, I said we would figure it out. I thought that after our date and with me leaving we would be officially together. I thought that is where we were headed with this.” Remy starts and he gets up while shaking his head.

“You always make this so hard. What do you want Rem?” Calum spits at her and Remy isn’t even sure how to respond. She wants Calum, but not like this. Not when she had been cornered into it. Everything felt so forced between them since that night they slept together.

“I don’t know.” She says quietly.

“Then we are only together for the press shit. We’ll figure out a way to break up eventually.” He pushes past her and heads for the door.

“Calum!” She shouts and he stops. “Did you ever want me back? Did you lie to me about the song?” Remy asks him, tears in her eyes. He turns around and he looks upset when he answers her:

“I only half lied. Sure, I wrote the song about you. I missed you. I wanted you back. But once I had you, well we have been there and done that, huh, Rem?” He is smiling slightly when he opens the door. “I love you, Rem, always will. But am I ever going to be in love with you again? No.” He leaves and Remy bursts into the hallway after him, standing in the doorway.

“Fuck off!” She screams at him. He stops and turns once again. “Fuck you Calum. I am not going to just play along for you. You lied and played with me. You just wanted to fuck me again.” She is crying pretty hard now and he walks the few steps back to her.

“Maybe so. Don’t act like you were hoping for some happily ever after. I took you on an adventure, that’s what you wanted. Why don’t you just leave in the morning? I’ll see you in New York.” He says lowly to her.

“If you think I am going to keep lying,”

“It’s helping Luke and Michael.” He interrupts and her thoughts die in her throat. She didn’t want to hurt them again. She wanted to help them, they were like brothers to her and she had missed them so much. Sure, Calum was ripping her to shreds, but she wasn’t going to lose her friends again because of him. Remy just nods and goes back inside. She cries as she calls her airline and gets her flight changed to the next morning in the current city they had stopped in. She doesn’t sleep at all, just trying to figure out why Calum was treating her this way.

In the morning once she is all packed up she goes to Luke and Michael’s room to say goodbye. Luke answers groggily and lets her in. Michael and Ashton were playing a video game, but Calum was nowhere to be seen. Remy breathes a sigh of relief she wouldn’t have to see him.

“I am heading home.” She says to them, all of them stopping what they are doing to look at her. Tears are forming behind her sunglasses and she doesn’t want to cry right now.

“I thought you left tomorrow?” Michael asks.

“Uh, I need to go home.” She replies, her voice breaking.

“Did something happen with Calum?” Michael is asking again and Remy feels a tear escape.

“It really doesn’t matter. Uh, I will be in New York for that morning show in a couple weeks. I’ll see you guys then.” She nods and grabs her bag from the floor.

“Hey, Rem wait,” Luke says and he grabs her arm. She is looking at the floor trying to rein herself in. “Did you guys break up?” He asks.

“They were never really together Luke,” Ashton says and Remy just nods.

“He is just using me for promo, Luke. He just wanted in my pants again, in his own words, been there done that.” She says as she rips her arms away. “Don’t be strangers. Love you guys.” She smiles at them half-heartedly and leaves them in the room. She is walking down the hallway when she hears a door. As she turns towards the elevators she looks and sees Calum watching her go, he just nods and goes back into his room. Remy is bawling as she gets into the elevator and walks out of the hotel.

“Remy,” Ashton says near her and she turns her back to his voice. “Hey, come here.” He says softer and wraps his arms around her and pulls her back to his chest.

“Just go Ash, please.” She says through tears.

“You don’t deserve this. He is treating you like shit. You don’t have to take it.” Ashton is talking and Remy is wondering why he even cares at all. “You aren’t just promo or a good fuck.” He whispers.

“Not to him,” Remy says as her cab pulls up. She moves out of his grip and walks towards the car.

“Remy,” Ashton says again and she finally looks at him as the driver takes her bag from her. His eyes are broken and she had never seen them look so green. He looked hurt, but why would he be hurting?

“What?” She asks him. He moves towards her and hugs her close to him. Remy can’t help but hug him back, an odd sensation rising in her stomach as her hands hold the tattoo at the back of his neck.

“Don’t let him break you. You are much better than this. He is better than this. If you need me, call me.” He whispers before pressing a kiss to the side of her head. Before she can register what just happened Ashton is walking back inside, not looking back at her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy is back home but then The Summer Brothers have to play a morning TV show in NYC so Remy is flown out to be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you like this!

Remy arrives back in Minneapolis and Janine is waiting for her with Cassidy and they wrap her in a tight hug at the baggage claim. Remy is holding it together until they get in the car and Cassidy drives so that Janine can sit with Remy in the back as she cries into her shoulder. They had been here before many times, and Remy could never tell Janine how much their friendship meant to her, but Janine already knew.

They take her up to her apartment and Leia is meowing happily at Remy as she gets to her couch and the girls sit with her as she recounts the past couple of weeks for them. They listen and once she is done they are all quiet.

“Okay, there it is. So what have I missed?” Remy asks them and listens to them talk about work and Janine tells her about the baby. Remy feels better after dumping her emotions on them and she tells them they can go after a couple of hours. She truly just wanted to sleep and pretend that this wasn’t all happening right now. They give her hugs and make her promise to call them during the week for dinner. Remy slides into her bed, feeling so at home as Leia wraps herself around her head and she falls asleep, feeling safe.

Remy wakes up in the dark, her phone ringing and she is trying to find it in the rolls of the comforter. She finally finds it and she had missed the call. It was Luke and Michael had also called her about an hour ago. She unlocks the phone and dials Luke back.

“Hey, did you make it home alright?” Luke asks, worry in his voice.

“Yeah, sorry I have been sleeping.” She tells him.

“We just wanted to check in. We miss ya already.” Luke says softer.

“Miss you too Luke,” Remy says to him, rubbing her eyes to look at her phone time. It was about ten at night. “I am going back to sleep, I have to get back to work tomorrow.” She says to him.

“Already?” He asks.

“I am back so I might as well. I can save a vacation day for that New York thing.” She explains.

“Are you really going to come for that?” Luke sounds surprised.

“I told Calum I would. Maybe we can figure out the break up while I am there.” Remy offers, hopeful that would happen.

“If you don’t want to come, don’t. He will get over it.” Ashton says in the background. So Remy was on speaker.

“Guys, you three cannot be talking to me without telling him. I am not going to break up the band.” Remy feels awful now. Calum was acting like an asshole but she did not want to ruin his career or friendships.

“It’s just me and Ash,” Luke tries to save his ass.

“Luke, I am not coming between you guys.”

“He’s being an asshole!” Luke shouts a little.

“I get that. He is still Calum. How he treats me is between him and I.” Remy says.

“You can’t just keep protecting him.” Ashton sounds super pissed off.

“I’m not. He is being an asshole to me. He wants the band to do well. The press off of this whole thing is huge. I want to help you guys. We will break up soon and I will be friends with you guys still.”

“That isn’t fair to you. We can do well on our own without this dumb promo shit.” Ashton shouts a little and Remy is thinking back to their last moments before she left them.

“Rem, we are your friend no matter what. You don’t have to do this.” Luke says and it breaks Remy’s heart.

“I’ll tell Cal it is over when I come to New York. Okay?” Remy says softly, knowing she couldn’t keep this up anyway. “I really gotta sleep.” She adds and the guys say goodbye to her.

Back at work, everyone knew about her and Calum, so it made the air feel different. Remy hated the looks people were shooting her and even her boss was behaving weirdly around her. She wanted to go back to how it was before. Remy was great at her job and she loved working, now it was hard just to be there.

The two weeks pass faster than she thought that they would. Before Remy knows it she is packing a bag to go to NYC right after work, sleeping in a hotel for a few hours before having to rise early for the shooting and then on a flight home that afternoon. None of this information had come from Calum himself, it had all come in the form of emails from the band’s manager’s assistant.

In fact, Calum hadn’t spoken to Remy at all since that night outside of her hotel room. He was posting pictures of them every few days online with sappy captions though. Then she was expected to like them and comment and post her own. She had only posted one of them since she left the tour, and it was one from when they were teenagers that she had long kept hidden away.

It was of the two of them hanging out in Michael’s basement, lazily tangled together on the couch with their legs intertwined with huge smiles on their faces as they looked at each other. They had been together for two years at that point and this was just a sweet moment that one of the guys happened to catch of them.

The picture broke Remy’s heart now, seeing how genuinely happy they had been together and the way that things were now. She was broken from having to go see him because she wouldn’t even be pretending that she was in love with him. Try as she might, she still loved him and she couldn’t make her heart stop loving him. Being back around him had just made the feeling she had long ago buried come into the light. She was his fool, and he knew it.

The day she was due to fly to NYC she gets a call from Luke at work, but she was in a meeting so she ignored it. She had brought her bag to work in her car and she was heading to the airport as soon as she could leave, hoping to get out early. Remy decides to just work through lunch and ignores the calls from Luke and Michael that come in as she is trying her best to get things done.

At four she is done with all she had to get done so she asks her boss if she can go, he is fine with that and confirms she was taking a vacation day the next day. It was a Friday the next day so she would have the weekend to calm down after having to end things for once and all with Calum.

As she is driving her phone rings in the car and she just answers with the Bluetooth without looking at who it was.

“Hello?” Remy answers.

“Hey,” Calum says and her heat drops a little.

“Oh, hey Calum,” Remy replies as she tries to even her tone.

“Sorry to call from Luke’s number, I just needed to talk to you.” He says and her stomach is lurching at his words.

“Okay,” Remy is nervous as she talks. “What about?”

“Just what to expect tomorrow.” They are both quiet so he continues. “We are going to have you there for backstage shots to post online and then you’ll be in the audience areas and they’ll show you watching us perform the song and then when we are being interviewed they are going to ask me about you and more than likely cut to you when I answer.”

“Alright.” Remy simply says back.

“Is that all good?” He sounds a little annoyed now.

“Yes, Calum,” Remy says a little harshly.

“Are you going to just be a bitch the entire time?” He asks her and Remy takes a breath before she answers his question.

“I will be nice. Okay?” She offers, her tone softening slightly. “I was thinking we can talk when I am there. Just you and me.” She adds on and Calum is silent for a moment.

“Yeah fine. Are you on the way to the airport? Your flight leaves in a couple hours.”  
“I am almost there.”

“There will be a car to bring you to the hotel.”

“Thanks.”

“Uh, yeah no problem. See ya later.” Calum hangs up before she can say goodbye and she is feeling more anxious than ever before about this trip.

Remy gets her car parked, checked in, and through security with only moments to spare before she is boarding for the flight. It was only about three hours of flying so Remy was hoping to sleep since she had to be u at an ungodly hour in the morning for the show.

Remy wakes up as the tires hit the pavement and she was happy to have slept pretty much the whole time. Getting off the plane with just her small bag she walks to the baggage area and sees the man holding a sign with her name printed across it: “Remington Weston”. She goes to him and he takes her bag for her, leading her to his waiting car. The drive to the hotel feels forever long, but that was driving in NYC.

Finally, at the hotel, Remy goes to the desk and she gets her room key, hurrying to the room so she could take a shower. As she is undressing and turning on the water she hears knocking at her door. She wraps a towel around her body and looks to see Michael and Calum outside. She cracks the door a little and sticks her head out.

“Hey guys, uhm I am a little busy.” She smiles at them.

“Can we come in?” Calum asks.

“Not at the moment.” She replies.

“Why?” He asks, his tone upset.

“I am about to get into the shower so I am naked.” She says to him and Michael smirks at the way Calum’s face goes a little blank. “Come back in like half an hour.” She shuts the door as she says to them.

Remy is in her comfortable shorts and t-shirt when a knock comes again. This time she just opens it and it is Ashton.

“Oh, uh hi.” She smiles at him.

“Heard you got in, wanted to see how it went with Cal.” He says to her, still standing in the hall.

“Oh uh, he came by with Mikey, but I was getting into the shower so we didn’t talk.” She says to him. “Was he supposed to come to talk to me?” Now she is worried.

“Yeah, he said he was going to. I am sure he is coming back.” Ashton nods and looks around for a second. “Can I come in?” He asks then.

“Of course, sorry.” Remy moves and Ashton brushes past her. He is pacing near the beds when she comes in and sits down.

“I wanted to just see if you were alright, but I can kind of warn you.” He grabs the back of his neck as he talks.

“Warn me?” Remy asks.

“The team wants this to continue. They want to keep it going for as long as possible. You and Cal.” He tells her. “He’s going to ask you to just keep pretending for him. He has a whole speech planned out, to make you keep doing this. But Remington, you don’t have to.” Ashton is looking at her like she might break. Her head is spinning a little. She had her own speech planned to ask Calum to stop this.

“I am going to stick to my plan. Ask him to stop this.” Remy says to herself mostly, Ashton had no idea about her plans.

“He is going to guilt you pretty hard,” Ashton says and she looks at him.

“Luke and Michael wouldn’t hate me for this. I won’t say anything about it being fake in the first place. I just can’t pretend when he is treating me so badly. Being away from him helped my mind clear.” Remy explains to Ashton, who looks pleased.

“I wanted to talk to you,” He comes closer to her and Remy can see in his eyes that he was going to talk about the last time they talked. “I stepped over the line. Kissing you like that.” He says softly.

“It was fine Ash, we’re friends now too.” Remy smiles at him and she can see the hurt flash across his face. Ashton was right in front of her, standing while she was sitting.

“Remy,” Ashton says quietly, but before either of them can say more there is knocking at the door. Remy gets up and she sees that it is Calum. She opens the door and Calum smiles at her.

“Hey, baby girl.” He says as he puts a hand on her waist and presses a kiss to her cheek as he walks in. “Oh, hey Ash.” He sounds a little annoyed to see him.

“We were just catching up.” Remy lies as she comes up behind Calum.

“Well, we need to talk so maybe you two can catch up tomorrow.” He says right to Ashton who is shooting daggers at Calum.

“Yeah, well if you need me, Rem,” Ashton nods at her and he walks past Calum, the two of them creating tension in the air. Once the door is shut from Ashton leaving the tension remains as Remy keeps her distance from Calum.

“So I am guessing he told you.” Calum starts and Remy just nods a little. “Look, I know this isn’t fair to you, but it is really helping us out. We can keep this going for a long time. Flying you out for big performances and taking a lot of pictures so it looks like we are together a lot. I’ll make sure the girls I sleep with don’t talk.”

“Stop.” Remy says abruptly and Calum looks surprised. “I am not doing this. We have to end it. Calum I not going to be used.” She says firmly.

“This is helping Luke and Michael.”

“Who wouldn’t want me to do this. They are my best friends. They would not be alright with how you are treating me.”

“They know what I am doing. They really don’t give a fuck, Rem. They want this band to do well too, and we are doing so well since the news about us broke. Our radio play is huge and people are interested in our relationship.”

“They will be just as interested in our break up, and the possible songs that you’ll write all about me.” She counters and his eyes narrow at her words. They stare each other down for a moment, neither one backing down.

“I need you to do this.” He says in a softer tone as he body relaxes. Calum comes closer to Remy and she steps away from his touch. “Rem,” He whispers and her heart is begging for him, but her brain knows that he is faking it.

“I know you don’t love me. Calum, just let me go. Please.”

“So you can go fuck Ashton?” He snaps at her.

“What?” She is confused as she asks him. Sure Remy and Ashton had become closer, but that one kiss to her head was all they had ever done. Plus Rey was sure Ashton had never told Calum about that moment.

“I know that he has a fucking thing for you. He has since he met you.” Calum scoffs at her confusion. Remy is quiet and she thinks that she knew Ashton was into her, she had just pushed it aside to focus on Calum. Thinking back on little moments when Ashton was nice or supportive of her makes her heart soften a little for him. And she has been so interested to watch him at their shows, watching his arms pounding at his kit made her feel some kind of way if she was being truly honest. Remy had been so focused on Calum, now that she wasn’t she was finding her own feelings confused.

“He came here before me to fuck this thing up.” Calum rolls his eyes as he walks away from Remy.

“He came to warn me. He saw how upset I was when I was leaving last time.” Remy defends. Calum laughs a little as he looks over at her.

“What, you like him?” He asks with a small smile on his lips. He comes closer and Remy is against a wall now. “You think you want him, not me?” He asks softly as his hands pull her to him.

“You don’t want me. You made that clear.” She says as she shoves him off. He shakes his head.

“That’s not the problem. I always would want you, Rem, I just don’t want to be with you. We cannot work. I thought you understood that.” His words make sense, but it hurts none the less.

“Then let me go. I can’t take this constant heartbreak.” She begs, her voice hitching a little. Calum just turns and leaves the room, Remy falls into the bed and lets herself cry for a moment. Then she gets under the covers and tries to figure out where her heart was at.

Remy’s alarm is going off and she groans at the time, they had to be at the studio for filming so early. She gets up and gets ready, in the outfit she had chosen for today. Her makeup is simple and she keeps her dirty blonde hair in the soft waves she had woken up with. She goes to the lobby to sit and wait for the guys and their team, not knowing their room numbers and not really wanting to see any of them before she had to.

“Hey,” Luke smiles sleepily at her when he reaches her and she hugs him. He holds her back as they walk to a waiting car, letting her get in first then sliding in next to her. Michael and Calum follow with Ashton getting in last. Remy can’t help the way her heart aches to speak to him. The ride is awkward to say the least, but Remy leans onto Luke’s shoulder and he falls asleep. His slow breathing helps her to calm her own nerves.

They arrive and are lead to a dressing room where the guys are all getting ready and Remy is expected to act like Calum’s girlfriend. She stays near him, not shying away from his touches as he tries to be affectionate when there are other people around. The producers come to explain how it will all work and Remy listens in on the plan. As the guys are getting escorted to the area where they will be performing Calum holds Remy’s hand in his. The hosts come up to the group and shake their hands quickly and even shake Remy’s before she is taken over to the crowd.

“You two are really adorable.” A girl says to Remy when she stands in the front of the small crowd in the studio.

“Oh, thanks.” She smiles back.

“Crazy that you two found each other all these years later.” She adds with a smile and Remy nods as she takes a deep breath. “I guess sometimes it is meant to be.” And Remy can feel her heart breaking apart at this thought. It wasn’t meant to be, and she needed to accept that fact. The guys soundcheck a little and Remy feels like she might throw up, having to hear this song again after everything that had happened. And she had to pretend to not be falling to pieces but to be in love with someone who was hurting her deeper than she had been hurt in a long time.

As they start the song Remy smiles when she sees a camera near her, she tries to have a fond look on her face as she watches Calum, but it is almost too hard. As they hit the first chorus she finds her eyes moving to Ashton, and the smile is easier to hold. Her eyes are on Ashton through the rest of the performance but luckily Calum was close enough to him in the small space that it appears they are him. There was a camera that had been on her and the crowd through the entire performance and she only prays that she didn’t look too much like an idiot.

“That was the Summer Brothers!” One of the hosts as the guys set their instruments into holder and form into a small group. “So Calum, we have to start with you. How does it feel to perform a song that you wrote for someone about wanting them back, only for it to work?” They smile at him as he chuckles softly and shoots a look at Remy.

“It is pretty special. When I wrote this song I really never thought I would ever see her again. When she showed up in a crowd I thought I might have dreamt it. But here we are.” He smiles sweetly and Remy wants to shake her head at how good he was at this. The interview is then aimed at the band the rest of the time and Remy is thankful when they get to leave.

Calum is holding her hand the entire way to the car, helping her in as there are people around and then as soon as the door shuts, so does the affection. The ride back to the hotel is silent and the guys are buzzing from such a huge break for them. Remy was really happy to have helped in any small way to get to this big of a stage.

“Can we talk?” Ashton whispers to Remy as she is getting out of the car, Calum already walking into the hotel ahead of them. She nods at him and he walks ahead of her a few steps.

“Rem, let’s go to your room. I wanna hang out before you gotta leave.” Michael says to her and she nods at him, feeling bad as Ash gets deflated. All of the guys follow her to the room she was staying, making her feel a little uncomfortable that Calum was going to be there.

The five of them sit around and talk for a couple hours before Remy needs to pack up her things and get on the road back to the airport. Luke and Michael give her hugs before they head out of the room, giving Calum and Ashton looks as they stay behind. Remy looks between them and the tension is back in the air.

“I really gotta get going,” Remy says and Calum looks from her to Ashton.

“I’ll see ya back in the room,” Calum says to Ashton who is making his face so emotionless it scares Remy a bit.

“You’re not going to stay here and force her to keep doing this.” He replies.

“Oh, so you can slide right in and be the next guy in line?” Calum laughs in his face as he steps closer. “I know you want her. And you can’t have her.”

“Who the fuck says?” Ashton quips back as he steps to Calum.

“Excuse me, hey, hello,” Remy says and they both look at her. “I am a real living person in the same fucking room as the two of you. So here’s the thing,” She smiles sweetly at them, “I am leaving. I am not coming back out for another fucking promo opportunity. I am done. And I am not going to be the reason for this band breaking up or a fight breaking out. I am glad that I came and found you. But this is done.” She says the last couple of lines to Calum directly. “Now I need to pack, get the fuck out.” She drops her smile and then pushes them both out of the room slowly. She shuts the door in their faces and lets herself break down on the other side.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Remy’s trip to New York is affecting everyone. Who is going to be there when Remy needs them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you enjoy this!

“Thanks, asshole,” Ashton snaps at Calum as he walks away down the hotel hallway.

“What the fuck are you so pissed off for?” Calum yells after him. Ashton just keeps walking away from Calum. He stands there and he can hear Remy sobbing through the door. It breaks his heart and he realizes that he was being a total asshole. He was using Remy when she didn’t want to be used, he was keeping her from living her life, and he might even be keeping her from someone who could care about her the right way. As much as it hurt Calum to think about Remy with one of his best friends, she and Ashton would be almost perfect for each other.

As this is washing over Calum, Ashton is back in their shared room trying desperately to not punch a hole in the wall. How could Calum be so selfish and hurt someone he claimed to love at one point? Ashton’s brain was running circles when the door opens to reveal Calum there.

“Get your shit and switch with Luke or Michael.” Ashton spits at him.

“Can I at least talk to you?” Calum asks.

“I don’t wanna hear anything you have to say, Cal. You broke her heart and then made her pretend to be with you. You set the fucking fans on her without warning her! You are being so selfish and I don’t even know who you are anymore. When did being famous become more important than your friends?” Ashton is unloading and he feels so much better with each word.

“Ash,”

“I am not fucking finished.” Ashton takes a breath as he stares Calum down. “Remy is a really nice girl, who came to find out if the first guy she ever loved could still love her, and you fucking drag her through the mud. What the fuck is wrong with you? To hurt someone like that? Just because she hurt you years ago? And then she apologized and explained her side of things and then you still fuck her over! She has been through enough pain in her life, Cal! You don’t need to destroy her even more than the world already has. I just don’t fucking get it, Cal, I don’t fucking know you.” Ashton calms down at the end and Calum is still staring at him.

“Can I speak now?” Calum asks and Ashton just nods at him. “I have been a complete ass. I knew I was, but I wanted the band to do well and when management gave me a way to do that, it sounded good. I shouldn’t have done it, I see that now. I can’t take it back. But I can end it. I can let her go and make this go away.” Calum pauses for any kind of rebuttal from Ashton.

“That’s a small ass start.” Ashton scoffs at Calum.

“I know that. I can’t fix the pain I have caused her. I have been caught up in this new fame and I hurt the people around me. I hope I can get forgiveness, from all of you.” Calum looks like he means it, but Ashton isn’t ready to just get over this so fast. Ashton doesn’t say anything, but he keeps his arms crossed as the two share a look from across the room.

“You like her,” Calum says and Ashton deflates a little. He sits down with his head in his heads.

“I am sorry man, I know she’s your first love. I know am a shitty friend. I have been trying to not get too close. There is just this thing about her.” Ashton says all of this to his feet, not daring to look at Calum.

“I figured it out that first night,” Calum says in reply. “I am sorry I slept with her, I knew you wanted her and I thought that if I could sleep with her you’d back off. I was being a selfish jerk. I didn’t want her, but I didn’t want you to have her. That wasn’t really fair of me.” Calum says and Ashton looks up at him.

“I won’t do anything about it. She probably hates us all by now.” Ashton says, hating that he was going to lose Remy before he ever had a shot with her.

“You can go and find out.” Calum offers Ashton, snapping his head up. Calum nods towards the door and Ashton is up and running back to Remy’s room. He stops outside of it, trying to think of what to say and coming up with nothing. He decides to just knock and pray that something comes into his head once he sees her. He waits a minute before knocking again. No answer.

“Remy, it’s me. Can we please talk?” Ashton says to the door. Nothing. His heart is sinking as he heads to the lobby, going to the desk to inquire about the room.

“It looks like the guest from the room checked out about five minutes ago.” The woman tells Ashton. He rushes outside, hoping she was still waiting for a taxi. He walks all around and he can’t see her dirty blonde waves anywhere. She was gone.

Remy was walking through the airport back in Minneapolis when she gets a call from Ashton, she declines and keeps walking. Her phone had been blown up when she turned it on after her flight landed. Ashton had texted her so many times while she was up in the air. Instead of reading any of them Remy had gone to the thread and deleted the whole thing. She did the same to the thread with Calum. She needed to cut them off, even Luke and Michael for a little bit.

Remy was back to her everyday life and she tried her best to not even think about The Summer Brothers, although she found herself scrolling through her phone hoping they would pop up into her timeline. She had, of course, heard when Calum had deleted all the pictures of her after she had done it first. There was no official statement but it was implied that the two had broken up. Remy felt a rush of relief, not regretting her choice with Calum when she had seen him last. She did regret cutting off Ashton, but she couldn’t be with him when he was Calum’s best friend.

Ashton seemed to cross Remy’s mind more than she wanted. She would see something and she would want to text him or send him a new meme she knew he would enjoy. She hadn’t realized that he had become one of her closest friends in those few weeks. She had told him a lot of things that she couldn’t tell the other guys. They knew her so well that she felt like opening up to them would hurt him in some way. Ashton was new and he felt safe for some reason, Remy trusted him almost instantly. The kiss he had given her on the head replays in her dreams for weeks, usually turning to much more before she would wake up alone and wishing that she wasn’t.

Janine, her boyfriend Hector, and Cassidy had been trying to get Remy back to usual self after her time with The Summer Brothers. Things at work were going well for her, but she wasn’t going out or even hanging out with the three of them hardly at all anymore. Remy was usually sitting at home with Leia, not wanting the others to come over either.

“I need you to plan my baby shower,” Janine says to Remy over the phone.

“You want me to throw it?” Remy asks her, surprised.

“You are this baby’s godmother. Come on Rem, you gotta get out of this funk.”

“I know. I will plan it.” Remy replies. She gets to planning and she has a great time getting things together for it. Cass comes along to help with a lot of it and it helps to see Remy coming back to life a little bit.

“So, have you talked to any of them?” Cass asks as they make favor bags one weeknight.

“Uhm, I text with Luke and Mikey every few days. Not that much since they are busy. I told them to ask Calum to leave me alone. He kept calling me.” Remy explains her tone a little hard.

“What about Ashton?” Cass asks. Janine and Cassidy had figured out that Remy had feelings for him before she had and they kept bringing it up to her.

“What about him?” Remy snips back, not wanting to go over this again.

“Nevermind,” Cass says quietly and they get back to the task at hand.

The day of the party Remy is at the venue early to set everything up. She had gotten a room at a restaurant that Janine loved. Everyone arrives and has a great time, the food is amazing, and the games are stereotypical but really fun. Janine seems to be having the best time as she is thanking everyone when the party was over. Cassidy, Hector, and Remy are carrying presents out to their cars so they can get all of it back to Hector and Janine’s place.

“Hey, Rem,” A voice says behind Remy as she is shoving a high chair box into her backseat and her body goes cold. It was the voice she heard in her dreams. She turns to see Ashton standing there, smiling softly at her.

“Ashton,” She whispers. Was this a dream? The whole day had gone so well, maybe she was sleeping? She steps closer to him and she can feel her skin begging her to reach out for him. She had only hugged him a few times, but they were all burned into her brain now.

“Sorry to just show up, uh your friends told me you’d be here today.” He tells her and Remy looks behind him to see Cassidy watching them with a smug smile on her face.

“Did they?” Remy says, her tone hardening. “What do you want?” She asks with zero emotion on her face. Ashton gets nervous that she was reacting like this.

“I need to talk to you.” Is all he can say and she looks down at her feet.

“Well, here we are. Talking.” Remy says to the ground and she crosses her arms over her stomach, trying to hold herself together. “What do you need?” She looks right into his hazel eyes with her blue ones and Ashton’s mind goes blank.

He had a whole speech for her, telling her that he cared about her, that he wanted a chance with her, that it wouldn’t hurt the band since Cal was fine with this, and then he was going to finally crash his lips into hers. Now it was all gone and her stare was ripping his brain to shreds. She looked upset at him. What had he done? He had been trying to so hard to talk to her, even asking Luke and Michael to drop hints for him. Remy’s face is getting angrier the longer it is taking him to reply and he is starting to panic inside. Then her whole face changes and she rushes past him, making him turn to see where she was going.

“Janine!” Remy is crying as she gets to her friend as Hector is helping her to his car.

“She’s in labor.” He says to Remy. She opens the passenger door for her friend, helping get her into the car.

“It’s too early.” Janine says softly and Remy can see the fear in her eyes.

“It’ll be fine, okay?” You go to the hospital. I’ll get your bags and stuff and meet you there. It’s going to alright.” Remy says as she hugs her friend and then kisses her forehead. She shuts the door before looking over at Hector as he goes around the car.

“The hospital bag is half packed. But just grab shit. The car seat box is in my car. Call me if you need me.” He is yelling at Remy, Ashton is still frozen in his spot by Remy’s car.

“I’ll be there soon. Just go.” Remy tells him and he gets into the car before zipping out of the parking spot and hurrying off down the busy street. Remy hurries back inside of the restaurant and Ashton snaps back to his body and follows.

“What do you need me to do?” He asks her when he finds her inside. There are people mopping up the floor inside and he realizes that must where Janine broke her water.

“We gotta get these presents in my car,” Remy tells him. Ashton grabs as many bags as he can fit in his arms and carried them out, following Remy and Cassidy. Remy and Cassidy’s cars are both jam-packed with bags and boxes.

“Shit,” Cassidy sighs when they can’t fit anymore.

“I’ll get an Uber,” Ashton says and he gets his phone out to order a car. One arrives within five minutes and they get everything else thrown into the back of it. Remy goes inside to thank the restaurant and apologize again as Ashton is making sure that they have everything out of the room.

“Follow me to Janine’s.” She says to Ashton as they go outside and he simply nods.

The three cars all get there quickly and then they start to unload and get things up into Janine and Hector’s apartment. As Ashton is getting the last of the big things out of the cars Cassidy and Remy are throwing things into a duffle bag for the hospital.

“Are we ready?” Cass asks Remy as she looks around the bathroom again.

“I think so,” Remy says. She goes back into the main living area and she sees Ashton standing by the front door, he was slightly sweaty from the stairs and going up with large boxes of baby gear. He looked so good Remy has to bite her lip to keep her mouth shut. Ashton catches her looking over at him, but he doesn’t say anything to her.

“Let’s go,” Cass says and she heads out of the apartment. Remy walks over towards Ashton now, his eyes watching her carefully.

“Thanks. But you don’t have to come,” She says to him softly.

“If you don’t want me to come, I won’t. But if you need to me stay, I’m here.” He replies, reaching his hand out to brush just the tips of his fingers against the back of her hand.

“I want you to come,” She says quickly as she walks out of the door. She waits for him to leave so that she can lock the door behind them, having keys to the apartment on her own keyring.

Cassidy drives her own car so the leaves Ashton and Remy alone in her car. She can feel the goosebumps all over her skin at the closeness they are forced into as she is rushing to the hospital. Luckily her brain is worrying over Janine and the baby so she can’t go crazy about Ashton being here. He doesn’t say anything to her, reading that she was worried about her friend and that was what was important at the moment. The two are completely silent the entire trip, Ashton not knowing what to say and Remy not wanting to say anything, tears on the very edge of her lids.

They all burst into the labor and delivery area and the nurse lets them know that Janine is all checked in and they have to wait in the waiting area for Hector to come to give them news. They sit down and Remy is almost shaking as Cass texts Hector to let him know they are there. Ashton puts his hand on Remy’s knee, she looks over at him and they both are staring into each other until Hector comes out of the doors a moment later.

“She’s alright. The baby should be big enough, we are at 36 weeks and 37 is considered full term. It should all be just fine. She is freaking out and asking for you Rem.” He says as he approaches them. Remy nods and she grabs the bags to follow Hector back into the room, Ashton’s hand falling from her knee. Cass and Ashton stay with an empty chair between them, both remaining silent.

“Rem!” Janine shouts when she sees her enter the room. Remy drops the bags as she rushes to hug her best friend tightly. Janine is crying and Remy lets a few tears out as well.

“Hey, you are fine. They are going to take care of the two of you.” Remy says as she pulls away after a moment. She wipes Janine’s face and smiles at her.

“I am sorry.” Janine blubbers.

“For what?” Remy asks.

“I called Ashton. I got his number from your phone and asked him to come. You need to just talk to him Rem and you wouldn’t do it. So I stepped in and I am sorry.” Janine says and Remy’s heart melts a little. Her best friend always knew what was best for her, even if Remy didn’t want to do it. Of course, it had been Janine who had called him.

“Hey, it is fine. I will talk to him. But you and little baby are what is important to me right now.” Remy tells Janine, who just nods and pulls her into another hug.

Remy has to leave as they need to do another check on Janine since the contractions are getting more intense and she waves goodbye as she goes back to the waiting area. Ashton is sitting in the same chair, but he is on the phone.

“She alright?” Cass asks her when she sits down.

“She was apologizing for calling him.” Remy whispers and Cass smirks a little. “She is fine though. Baby is certainly in a rush to get here though.” She explains to Cass about how far along Janine was already.

“Hey, uh, Luke wants to know if they should come,” Ashton says to Remy.

“What?” She asks.

“Well I mean, they’re in town as well. Do you want them to come?”

“No, I’ll go see them later or something,” Remy says. Ashton talks to Luke and hangs up quickly. “So, Janine called you?” Remy asks Ashton, who blushes as he nods.

“She said that we needed to talk face to face.” He says. Remy shakes her head as she smiles, Janine was never subtle. “You been okay?” He asks now.

“Yeah,” Remy says and Cass snorts.

“You have not.” She asserts and Remy shoots her a look. “I am not going to let you lie.” She defends herself and Ashton sniggers a little behind Remy’s head.

“Can we not do this right now? My godchild is being born any minute now maybe.” Remy says and the other two shut up.

They sit in mostly silence as they wait, minutes turning in hours as they sit for almost two hours before Hector sends Cass and Remy a picture of the most perfect little baby. Hector promises that he will come to get them in a little bit so that they can come to meet him.

“I am going to take off,” Ashton says to Remy as Hector is coming out of the doors about half an hour later.

“You don’t have to,” Remy says.

“Nah, I wanted to make sure things were alright. I’ll uh, call you?” He offers.

“I’ll answer.” Remy smiles and he laughs at this.

“I’m going to hold you to that.” He smiles widely at her and Remy can feel her heart stop. She smiles back as she backs away and he waves a little before heading away from her. If she wasn’t going to meet the most precious baby boy ever then maybe she would feel sad, but at that moment all she can think about is going to see her godson.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Remy have another missed connection at the airport?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut in this chapter so be warned!

Nathaniel was the most perfect little baby, Remy cried as she held him for the first time. She spent a couple hours with her friends, holding her godson and talking about how crazy this whole day had turned out to be. From a great baby shower that morning to the little man coming a few weeks early that afternoon. Plus there was the whole thing about The Summer Brothers being in town. Remy had not thought about it at all as they sat around, but once she and Cass had left the hospital to go back to their own apartments she found her entire mind consumed with thoughts of Ashton.

He had truly just stepped in and been there for her and her friends, no questions asked and not asking for anything in return. Remy was thinking about calling him as she came up the stairs to her apartment, her mind in the clouds when she almost trips over a step. She starts to fall forward when a pair of hands catch her front.

“Thanks,” She mumbles as she is blushing. She looks at the hands holding her up and then she shoots her eyes to the face, Calum.

“You alright there Rem?” He asks as he helps her straighten up.

“What are you doing here?” Her tone is harsh and her face is no longer blushing pink, harshness taking over.

“I came to talk to you. We need to talk.” He says and Remy rolls her eyes.

“I have said all I need to say to you, Cal.” She pushes past him to her apartment. She sticks the key in the lock and looks at him. His face is pleading with her and she sighs then nods for him to follow her inside. He shuts the door behind himself as Leia rushes up to Remy, who bends down to pick her up.

“I like your place.” Calum offers up as he looks around. It was very Remy; soft furniture, warm colors, and lots of pictures everywhere.

“Thanks. What do you want?” Remy asks as she pets Leia and heads to her couch. Calum follows and sits down next to Remy.

“Look, I know I was an asshole. I am sorry. I took advantage of you and our past. I hate that I turned our friendship around on you like I did. I don’t deserve your forgiveness, but I am really sorry, Rem.” He starts strong and Remy is surprised that he was just diving right into this. “The moment I saw you in that crowd my whole mind went blank. I did write that song about you. And being around you again was intoxicating. But it wasn’t right. We weren’t right in high school and we aren’t right now. I am sorry for leading you on. I wanted you since I had you before and I knew what to say and do.”

“Wow,” She laughs a little at how blunt he was being.

“Look, if I am being totally honest, I saw that Ashton was into you and I wanted to make you mine again so that he couldn’t have you. Even if I knew that it would never work between us.”  
“What?” Remy snaps at him. Had Calum really noticed the thing between Ashton and Remy before she had?

“I know, asshole.” He points at himself. “But look, you gotta give him a shot. He is a much better guy than me. Or at least, you know, for you. You and I were good for a while. We just, we can’t work. I figured that out as time went on and I dated other people.”

“I know that, Cal. I just got so invested in this idea that we were meant to be and that we found each other again. Then, well, then it went to shit.” She sighs.

“That was all me. Not anything on you. I wanted you because I could get you and I didn’t want anyone else to.” Calum says this again. “Rem, I am fine if you want to date Ash. I think you two will be great together. It might be a little weird for me at first, but I am not going to be in your way if you feel the same way about him.”

“Is that why he is here? Why you all are here?” She asks him.

“Yeah. He wanted to talk to you that night after you kicked us out of your room. When he got to your room you were already gone. He thought about going to the airport, but he thought you didn’t want him to. He kept trying to talk to you, and he about gave up when your friend called him.” Calum explains and Remy is thinking over this information.

“Why do you think it’d work? I know him, but not that well.” Remy says to Calum, her eyes searching his for some kind of explanation.

“You lived on a bus with him for two weeks.” Calum laughs and Remy finally cracks a smile. “I know you both, really well,” He continues while still smiling at Remy and she feels a blush on her face, “I think that Ashton is the kind of guy that you need. He is really caring and strong but he won’t let you get away with shit. If you are going to act like a brat, he’ll call you on it. You start acting like you’re upset and he will confront you and ask what is going on.” Calum is talking and Remy can see all of that in how Ashton was the time she had spent with them.

“I am not the guy for you, and that is fine. I love you, Rem. So much. And I always will. But I am not in love with you anymore.” He says this, again, but it doesn’t hurt like it did the first time. Remy knew what he meant now. She loved Calum too. But she was never going to be in love with him again. He meant so many things to her, but now it didn’t hurt as much. They had a resolution finally.

“I love you too.” Remy smiles at him and they lean in for a hug. It feels good like she had been needing a hug like this for weeks now. Calum was always going to her first love, but he wasn’t going to be her last. And Remy was okay with that.

“Now I gotta get you to Ashton,” Calum says and Remy is confused.

“What do you mean?” She asks.

“Well, he was hoping to talk to you earlier but he couldn’t. We are leaving tonight, we flew in for a radio thing and now we gotta go.” As Calum talks, Remy’s heart is sinking. “But we can catch them at the airport.” He looks at his phone for the time and he grabs Remy’s hand. They stand up and he tells her to grab her wallet and phone.

Calum and Remy are running into the airport not too long later, Calum was already checked in and from the texts Luke was sending to them the boys were almost through the security line. If Ashton got through then Remy wouldn’t have a chance to see him.

“Where are they?” Remy yells to Calum as they are rushing through people.

“Luke said they are at the front of the line now.” Calum replies and Remy is about to cry. She wasn’t going to make it, again. Missing Calum had been hard, but this would destroy her.

“No,” She whispers as they near the security line. It is long and winding around for seems like forever. She can’t get in and start shoving around people, but she also can’t see the front of the line from where they are. She starts jumping and she thinks she can see Luke’s head.

“Call him Rem!” Calum tells her and she grabs her phone from her pocket. Calum has his phone to his ear and she assumes he must be calling Luke or Michael. She goes to Ashton’s contact and calls. It rings through so she calls again.

In line, Ashton is waiting his turn to go through the metal detector. His heart was hurting, he got to see Remy and even spend a lot of the day with her. But he hadn’t gotten to talk to her. It wasn’t her fault and he was happy that he had been there to help her and her friends out. But it didn’t help the hurt he was feeling from his feelings not being expressed to her.

“Sir?” Comes a voice and he snaps his head over to the TSA agent at the belt for the bags. “Is this your phone?” She asks as she holds it up.

“Uh yeah, is there a problem?” He asks as he steps over to her.

“It keeps ringing.” She hands it over and he waves the next people around him as he unlocks it. Luke and Michael come to stand with him as well. As he is about to open the phone app it rings. Remy is calling him. He answers with a slightly confused:

“Hello?”

“ASHTON!” She half screams and he holds the phone away for a second.

“Yeah?” He replies, still confused.

“Are you through security?” She asks now.

“What? How did you know,”

“Nevermind Ash, where the fuck are you?” She interrupts him.

“I am at the front, about to go through, they said my phone kept ringing so they stopped me. Wait, are you here?” He asks and looks around him.

“YES! Yes, I am right where the line starts, with Cal.” She tells him and his heart is soaring as well as sinking. She was with Cal?

“Why?” Ashton asks.

“Are you seriously asking me that question, Ashton?” Remy sounds exasperated. “Ashton, I was too late to catch Calum all those years ago. I am not missing my chance to catch you. Please come back. Please, Ash.” She is out of breath now and she stops talking.

“You want me to come back?” He asks as he looks at the line. If he left the line he’d miss his flight for sure. Hell, Cal was going to miss it at this point.

“Ashton, come here. Please.” She says and Ashton starts to grab his stuff. He hangs up as he is running towards the end of the line, ducking under the barriers to get around people.

“There he is!” Calum says to Remy as they wait at the end of the line. Remy looks and she can see Ashton rushing to her. She starts to run around the line to where he was coming from and a smile breaks across his face when he sees her. Remy’s heart is pounding as she gets closer to him, she knew what she was going to do and she had to hope that he wanted her to.

“Ash!” She says happily once they about fifty feet from each other. She goes a little faster now that they are closer and he throws his stuff on the ground as she jumps into his arms. He holds her close to his chest as Remy wraps her legs around his waist and then she presses her lips to his.

At first, Ashton is slightly surprised, but that melts into pure happiness and his lips soften against Remy’s. Her entire body feels like it is tingling, his arms wrapped around her and his lips putting just the right amount of pressure against her own. Ashton has his fingertips pushing into her skin slightly, just enough to show her how badly he needed her close to him. Remy’s hands move from his shoulders to his hair as he slowly sets her back on the floor. The small height difference lets them deepen the kiss and they both make small noises as their lips meld together harder.

“You came,” He whispers against her lips when they stop for a second. She just nods against his head and they lock eyes. Their foreheads are touching and so their eyes are right next to one another.

“Ash,” Remy whispers before he leans in for another kiss. This one is even more perfect than their first, their lips reacting and pushing against each other in time as he pushes her lower back closer. Remy smiles slightly as she hears familiar voices whooping in the distance. She breaks out of the kiss to hide her head into Ashton’s neck as the voices get closer to them. Ashton is more than happy to lean his head on top of hers as he holds her body to his own.

“GET IT!” “That’s our girl!” Come the voices of Luke and Michael as they are running towards them. Remy pops her head up to smile at her friends, who are staring at the new couple with huge grins. Calum is right next to them smiling just as wide at them. He had winced a little when they had first started kissing, but the jealous feeling faded as he saw how happy his best friends were together.

“So are you coming with us or not, Rem?” Michael asks and they all laugh a little. Ashton holds her tighter for a second and Remy knows she can’t let him leave. Not right now.

“Can you stay? Just one night?” She asks him softly. Ashton looks down and he smiles a little.

“Not sure we’re going to make our flight boys.” He says and they all are smiling at him.

“Oops,” Calum chuckles and the other boys laugh along.

“Let’s get out of here,” Ashton says to Remy and she nods.

“Might want to put your shoes on Ash.” She teases him and he looks down to see his socks. Remy shoves him towards his stuff that was still strewn across the floor from when he had thrown it and she smiles at him, lighting up his whole world.

The five of them head out of the airport but into two different cars. The boys are going to find a hotel for the night while Ashton was going back to Remy’s apartment for the night. Remy had been scared to ask him to come over, but she knew that tonight was her shot and she wasn’t going to miss out.

Calum and Remy had sped to the airport in her car so Ashton and Remy walk to the parking garage, Ashton holding her hand tightly in his. Remy felt safe and also incredibly happy as they walked, her heart filling up at the sight of their intertwined fingers. They head off towards her apartment, silent and just enjoying being together again. Ashton reaches over to put his hand onto Remy’s thigh and she swears his skin is burning through her denim jeans.

“How’s the baby?” Ashton asks her after a little while.

“He’s perfect. So gorgeous. Janine is fine as well.” She smiles as she tells him.

“I’m so glad. What’s his name?”

“Nathaniel.” Remy tells him and Ashton nods.

“Sorry I didn’t tell you we were leaving, I thought it was easier that way.” He says softly as his thumb rubs the top of her thigh in a circle.

“I get it. I am sorry that the day didn’t go as planned. I know it must have been hard to be leaving.”

“I am just glad you made it to me when you did.” He laughs as he shakes his head slightly.

“I wasn’t going to let you get away.” Remy looks over at Ashton as she talks and his returning smile makes her heart race faster than it already was going. He grips her thigh a little tighter and she can feel herself tighten inside in reaction. She knew that she wanted him, she had realized it when she had spent hours watching him pound away at his kit during shows. There was something about him that just made Remy’s mind race. And if her dreams were anything to go off of she was hoping she would get him in her bed tonight.

“So did Cal come over to yours to make you come to get me?” He asks.

“Basically. He apologized and told me that we would work. He made sure to tell me that he was fine with us. I was truthfully not replying to you because I didn’t want to cause issues in the band.” She tells him.

“He was the one causing issues acting like a dumbass. But all is good now. We are here, and he’s not.” Ashton giggles softly as Remy laughs at his words. They are quiet again for a while, Remy just trying to keep her thoughts clean so that she didn’t jump Ashton as soon as they were behind closed doors.

“What you did today, helping out and dropping everything, it meant the world to me. My friends have become my family, so having you there to help when you really didn’t have to, and without my asking, well,”

“Hey,” he interrupts and she glances at him, “I would do anything to help you.” He replies and she believes that he really would do anything for her. It is overwhelming for only an instant, then it is comforting. Ashton was truly a good guy and he cared about Remy. How had this happened right under her nose and she had not seen it until it was almost too late?

Remy can’t reply without getting more emotional, so they are quiet while they finish the drive and she pulls into her usual parking spot. Ashton gets out and grabs his bag while Remy comes around to the passenger side. Ashton starts to follow her inside the building and he tries his best to keep his eyes off of her ass, but really it is right there and he is only human. They arrive at her apartment and she lets them in, her cat rushing them at the door.

“This must be Leia.” Ashton smiles down at the cat as she slinks between his legs. Remy bends down to pick her up and the cat nuzzles into her neck.

“Yeah, this is her.” She smiles as she pets the cat softly before setting her back down. Ashton puts his bag down near the couch and Remy is standing in her kitchen awkwardly just staring at him. “Uhm, I can cook or we can get takeout if you are hungry.” She offers as he walks over to her.

“Whatever you want. I am already a bother for the night.” He smiles at her, knowing that she wanted him here or she wouldn’t have asked him to come over for the night. He pulls her hands from the counter and holds them softly in his own. She looks down at them as he pulls himself to her, pinning her body to the cabinet behind her.

“I am always down for some pizza.” She smiles and he nods. They were so close and Remy has to get away before she throws herself at him.

“Pizza it is.” He replies with a grin before leaning in to kiss her cheek. Remy moves away after the quick kiss and grabs her phone. She pulls up the website of her favorite local place and she shows it to Ashton. He looks it over before telling to order whatever she usually gets and he will eat that. She calls in and places her order and they tell her about half an hour.

Ashton pulls her with him to the couch and she sits down facing him, Ashton still holding one of her hands in his. His fingers are slightly tough, from all the drumming, but she finds that she likes the texture against her own skin. They talk about the last few weeks of the guys being busy and what Remy had been up to. The pizza comes and they eat on the couch as they keep talking, the conversation never getting weird or slowing down. They are each a few slices down when they close the box and they look at each other.

“I hate to do this now, but there really isn’t any other time,” Ashton says a little nervously as he scoots closer to Remy on the couch. “What do you want from this?” He looks between them and Remy takes a quick breath in. The first thought to her head is something she doesn’t dare say out loud, for him to wreck her all night and they’d figure it out later. She is quiet as she thinks of a real answer to give him as his hazel eyes scan her face. They were particularly gold tonight, just the perfect mix of green and brown and it was making Remy fall deeper in for him the more she stared at him.

“Uh, I guess I just want to see where it goes. I mean we are still getting to know each other. But I do want to keep getting to know you. I want to see you when we can make that happen.” She finally tells him and his eyes soften at her words. “I just know that I really like you, Ashton. I like spending time around you.” She adds on and he leans in to kiss her. His hand is soft against her cheek before sliding down to the side of her throat. She puts her hands on his chest and pulls him nearer by the fabric of his shirt. Ashton is leaning into her more and Remy starts to lay back on the couch so that he is more on top of her, then suddenly Ashton pulls back and she sits up.

“I want to be with you. I want to fly you out whenever we can and fly here whenever I can. I want to take you on a million adventures all over the world. I want to take you along with me through life, wherever that takes us.” He says to her and Remy might feel her heart explode as he is pouring his out to her. “You can trust me, and I already trust you. I know it won’t be easy at all. Your friends are here and they are your family like you said. I don’t want to take you from that. But I really fucking want you, Remington. I want you when you are broken and sad and I want you when you are happy.” The way he says her full name makes her burst into a huge smile and she reaches out for his hand to hold once more.

“Ashton,” She whispers before she pulls her body off of the couch and climbs onto his lap. She sits on his thighs before leaning in to kiss him softly. Their lips melt into each other as his hands come around her back to push her down his legs until she is pressed against his stomach. He sits up a little as she pushes down and runs his fingers into his hair. His tongue slides across her lips so she parts them slightly for him. His tongue is soft against hers before she gets more desperate and they are tasting each other. Remy is grinding down on him slightly as they make out, his hands coming to her hips as she rocks them on him. Ashton is getting hard in his jeans under her and Remy can feel the bulge growing by the second.

“Fuck,” She sighs into his mouth as they take a break for a second.

“We don’t have to do anything, Remington.” He whispers as he looks over her body on top of his.

“Yes we do,” She replies with a hungry kiss taking over his mouth. Ashton is thankful she responds like this because he has been dreaming of this since he saw her soaked in his t-shirt a couple months prior.

Ashton pulls back and kisses down her neck, sucking lightly here and there, which gets Remy moaning softly in the air. Her grinding is making him crazy, so he hooks his hands around her thighs and stands up from the couch.

“Which way to the bedroom?” He asks and Remy points while wrapping her legs around his waist. She starts to pick up where he left off, kissing his neck as he walks them into her room. Ashton lays her gently onto the bed and she pulls him down on top of her. They both move up on the bed as their lips connect hastily. Their hands are all over their torsos and Remy is breathing hard so her chest is heaving, making Ashton’s pants tighten even more.

“I want you so bad,” Remy says as Ashton kissing along her collarbone.

“We don’t have to, really baby.” He says into her skin and she loves when he calls her baby.

“Please, Ash. I have been thinking about it non stop. I need it.” Remy confesses, not caring since now her dreams were becoming reality.

“Have you now?” He chuckles as he sits up a bit to look at her face. She bites her lip as she nods and he groans a little bit. “Do you have condoms?” He asks her now.

“Yeah, in my bathroom. I’ll grab them.” Remy says and he gets off of her. She gets off the bed and runs to the bathroom across the hall. She knocks over everything in her cabinet as she searches for the box. Her fingers finally find a small foil packet and she hurries back into the room to find Ashton shirtless on her bed, causing her to stop.

“Shit,” She whispers as she takes in the muscles he had been hiding. She had seen him in the pool, and she had looked for sure that night, but this was different. His arms are bulging out as he supports himself on the bed and she is getting wet just looking at him.

“Come back to bed,” Ashton calls to her. Remy is jumping on him and kissing along his newly exposed skin quickly. Ashton is moaning softly under her as her hands find the top of jeans at his hips and move to the center, meeting at the button. She undoes it as her lips reach the same spot her fingers were and Ashton shudders a little. Remy can see the way his jeans are restricting him and she is aching to see how big he was. She could tell from the night at the pool that he wasn’t small by any means.

“Can I take these off, babe?” She asks and he nods at her. She pulls his jeans off and throws them to where his shirt was. His boxers are tented up now and she grabs at him through the thin material, Ashton jumping a little at the contact. She pumps him just a few times before he has pulled her face to his to kiss her. His tongue forces its way into her mouth and she hitches a leg on top of his to grind her own core against him.

“Shit baby girl, you next,” He nods at her shirt. She lets go of his length for him to pull it over her head and his eyes are glued to her bra. She kisses him again as she grinds into him and his hand reaches around her back to undo the clasp on the bra. Remy lays away from Ashton for him to pull the straps down her arms and expose her chest finally.

“Fuck, come here.” He instructs as his hands pull her back to him. He dips his head down to lick one of her nipples into his mouth and Remy cries out in pleasure as she grabs his hair tightly. He moans at the sensation and that makes Remy moan as well. His hand comes to her other nipple to give it attention as she lays all the way onto her back and Ashton climbs on top of her now. His mouth switches over while his hand makes sure the wet nipple isn’t neglected. Remy can’t help but buck her hips up to meet his, needing some kind of friction as she is getting soaked.

“I’ll take care of you baby, I promise,” Ashton says to her and she nods. “Just want to take my time. You are so fucking gorgeous. I have been dreaming about this too.” He goes back to kissing her nipple before moving down her stomach. Ashton pops the button on her jeans before pulling them down, leaving her underwear on. His hands come back up the inside of her thighs so Remy spreads them open for him.

“You really do want me, huh, baby?” He chuckles at her actions.

“I really really fucking want you, Ashton.” She tells him, a small moan leaving her lips as his fingertips get dangerously close to her entrance. He smiles at her reaction once more, teasing along the thin material of her underwear with his fingertips. He can feel how wet she was already and it makes him twitch to think that she was wanting him as bad as he wanted her.

His finger hooks around and slides through her slit before pushing inside of her. Remy moans at the feeling and grips the sheets. Ashton moves his finger out a bit before pushing back in and she whines louder for him.

“You are so fucking wet,” He whispers and Remy moans with a head nod in reply, not able to make words at the moment. Ashton is just sitting between her legs as he watches his finger move in and out of her, making his own hard-on ache with need. “Can I add another?” He asks Remy and she whimpers an affirmative so he pushes a second finger in. He is scissoring her to get her more open for him, not wanting to hurt her once they did finally get around to having sex. Remy is writhing on the bed and her moaning is making Ashton more turned on with each noise that falls from her beautiful lips.

“I wanna cum,” She gets out and he nods this time.

“My baby gets what my baby wants.” He tells her, curling his fingers up into her deeper and she lets him know as soon as he pushes against her g-spot. The noises she is making now are sinful and Ashton can’t wait to hear how she sounds when he is actually inside of her.

“So close. Fuck babe, please,” Remy is saying as her walls are fluttering around his fingers.

“I know baby, Just let it go,” He tells her and she is crashing into her first orgasm as his fingers drive into her one more time. Ashton pulls them out and then pulls her underwear down as he wipes his fingers off on the already ruined fabric. Remy is watching as he pushes his boxers down and she can finally get a good look at his length. She licks her lips as he comes closer to grab the condom she had brought in earlier. He opens the package and starts to roll it down, Remy’s eyes never leaving him.

“Are you sure?” He asks her again as he gets closer to the bed again.

“I have never been more sure about anything,” Remy tells him as she gets up from the bed to kiss him. He holds her to him, but she pushes him onto the bed and he smiles as she climbs on top of him. Remy lines herself up with him, holding him in place. Ashton nods at her so she starts to slowly push herself down onto him. He is stretching her out but in the best way, making Remy close her eyes and gasp at the feeling.

“Go slow baby, I don’t want you to get hurt.” Ashton tells her and she opens her eyes again to look down at him. His eyes are soft but clearly blown with lust. She is getting closer to the bottom now and she sits back to get it all in, making them both moan at the feeling. She takes a second to get used to the feeling of him before she lifts up a little bit at a time. With a small smile at him, she pushes back down hard and Ashton throws his head back and groans loudly.

“Holy shit,” He exclaims. Remy starts to set a rhythm on him and Ashton puts his hands on her hips to keep her straight up on him. Ashton and Remy lock eyes and she swears she can feel how much he cares about her through the stare. She leans down and kisses him, making Ashton sit up with one hand on the bed to hold their lips together. The new angle makes her whine in the kiss as he is keeping up the pace she had set.

“You are so beautiful baby,” Ashton whispers to her as he holds her cheek softly. She whimpers at the feeling of his tip grazing her g-spot and he can tell she is getting close to her second orgasm. “Feel good?” He asks.

“So good babe. So fucking good.” She replies as she sits up a little to quicken her pace and he just watches her for a moment. “I am getting close,” She says then and he puts his hands back onto her hips.

“Keep going baby girl. I want you to cum all over me.” Ashton’s words make Remy even hungrier for another orgasm so she moves faster on top of him. “That’s it,” He whispers and she is loving how he is edging her on.

“Fuck Ashton. Oh my god, baby.” She is almost screaming as her body gets tense during the build up.

“Scream my name for me, baby. I wanna hear you screaming.” Ashton tells her and she is so turned on at his instructions.

“Ashton! Oh fuck, Ash. Ash. Fuck, baby.” Remy is crying out and throwing her head back as his hands are forcing her up and down on him. Ashton forces her down and she is letting go with one more scream of his name. Remy holds herself up with her hands on his chest as he keeps going in her to get her through the rest of it and then she can feel him twitch right as her own orgasm is nearing the end. He stays inside of her to let himself finish off and they are both panting softly.

“Come here angel,” Ashton says softly as he pulls her down to him and tucks her into his side. She drapes an arm across his chest to hold herself there and he has an arm wrapped around her back, hand resting on her ribs. She presses her face into his neck and kisses with a featherlight touch.

“That was, well fuck it was perfect.” She giggles softly and his body vibrates with his own laughter.

“Better than your dreams?” He asks with a quirked eyebrow.

“Oh way better.” She smiles as she sits up on her arm to kiss his lips. “Better than yours?” She asks in return.

“Dream you can’t even come close to the real thing.” He replies, earning another kiss from Remy.

Once they are cleaned off Ashton puts his boxers back on and Remy gets a new pair of underwear from her dresser. He hands her one of his shirts and she smiles at it. It was the same one she wore the night they all went swimming.

“I’ve been dying to get you back into my clothes.” He is blushing slightly as she pulls it over herself. The sight is exactly what he wanted so desperately for months now. She pulls him to her bed and they cuddle up under the comforter. Ashton has both of his arms wrapped around Remy’s waist to pull her into his body, Remy brushing her hair around her head for her neck to be exposed. Ashton pressed soft kisses to her neck and shoulder as she rubs his arms.

“Goodnight baby girl,” Ashton whispers in her ear, sending chills down her spine that makes him giggle.

“Night babe.” She replies as she cuddles back into him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happily ever after! There is a bit of smut in this final chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, so my first fic is done! Thanks for reading if you got this far, it really means the whole world to me. Please let me know if you liked this fic! I am not sure if I'll post more or not, I am always writing but this is the first time I have posted. Anyway, I loved writing this and I hope you at least enjoyed reading it!
> 
> If you have Tumblr please come yell at me over there! I'm calumamongmen!

Ashton and Remy wake to the morning light pouring in through her bedroom window and Ashton’s phone ringing. He lets go of her waist to reach around and find his phone amongst his clothes on the floor and sees that it is the band’s manager. He answers and covers his face with his other hand as Remy rolls over to lay her head onto his chest. He is talking softly as he moves his hand from his head to hers, brushing through her hair absentmindedly. He hangs up and kisses her forehead when she looks up at him.

“You have to go?” She asks him, knowing the answer before he even starts to nod at her. Remy pulls her body up his to press her lips to his and Ashton holds her cheek to keep her there longer. They do separate eventually and get out of the bed. Ashton pulls out new clothes from his bag and changes while Remy goes to the bathroom, trying to hold herself together at the thought of him leaving already.

When she returns Ashton is smiling at her and hugs her before she has to get changed herself. They go to her kitchen and Ashton offers to make her breakfast, although they both end up helping in the making of pancakes and eggs. As they eat at her bartop they talk about where Ashton was headed off to and when Remy might be able to come to see him again soon. Having just used up all of her vacation time a few months before she knew it would be hard to take time off. Ashton is understanding and he keeps reassuring her that it was going to be fine.

Then he is gone, off to promo the band’s upcoming album all over the country. He calls Remy at least once a day, but usually way more than that. They FaceTime any chance they have and the boys are usually more than happy to interrupt and mess with them. Remy misses all of them, even Cal, and she knows as time keeps going by that she has to go see them.

Remy is over at Janine and Hector’s place holding Nathaniel as she FaceTimes with Ashton one night, the parents of her godson out on a much-needed date.

“I am trapped.” Remy giggles as she smiles at Ashton’s face on her screen.

“Is he out?” He asks with a chuckle. Remy moves the phone to where the sleeping baby’s face it, his eyes shut and face perfectly adorable as he snoozes on her chest. “Oh yeah he is down for the night.” Ashton tells her and she pulls the phone back to show her face again. “He’s a lucky dude, I wish I could cuddle up and pass out on you right about now.” Ashton rubs his eyes as he talks and Remy can see how exhausted he was. The promo schedule was relentless and the band was playing almost everyday recently. It had been over a month since they had last seen each other and Remy was missing him a lot. Sure they were good at talking and never running out of things to say, but she missed the things they could only do in person.

“I wish babe.” Remy sighs and he smiles weakly at her.

“It’ll be fine, we have a couple weeks off next month, I can come and visit.” he smiles weakly at her and Remy nods. She wanted nothing more than to have Ashton back in her bed and all to herself. But that was still a while away.

“Then tour starts again,” Remy says and she can see the pain in his eyes that he was going to be gone all over again.

“I’m sorry,” He looks broken as he says the two small words.

“For what babe? Being so busy? It’s part of the job. We are making the best of it. I’m not going anywhere.” She tells him with a smile and he tries to smile back although it doesn’t reach his beautiful eyes. They have been getting darker and darker recently, almost totally brown right now.

“I hate that I just fly into your life and then have to fly right out. We had one night.” Ashton admits to his girlfriend, knowing she feels the same.

“Me too, but I would take a hundred nights away for one with you,” Remy tells Ashton and his eyes sparkle a little for her. She wants to tell him she loves him, make his heart feel better, but she knew that it wasn’t something to be said over the phone. She needed to see him.

“I gotta get some sleep, he’s making me tired.” Ashton nods at Nathaniel on her chest and she smiles down at him before blowing a kiss to her screen.

“Night baby.” She says and he blows her a kiss before hanging up.

The next morning Remy is back on an airplane. She had gone online and found a flight to wherever the band was going to be today and booked it as soon as the line cut off the night before. Janine had been all for it when she came home with Hector from their date a couple hours later, offering to take care of Leia while Remy went off to go see her man.

Remy’s heart was pounding as the plane touched down and she turned her phone back on to see texts from Luke that he was waiting at the baggage area for her. She had texted him to see if he would help her surprise Ashton and Luke was all for it.

Having just a carry on Remy is rushing past people to get to Luke as fast as she can. She can see her giant curly haired friend waving at her as she is coming down the escalator. Luke picks her up off of the floor in a hug and then they are rushing to the car.

“So, he has no clue?” Remy asks Luke as he starts to drive off.

“Nope.” He smiles over at her. They had to go straight to the venue the band was playing at later that night so that Luke wouldn’t miss soundcheck. They talk about the tour and catch up a little, Remy talked to the other guys but not nearly as much now that she was with Ashton. The guys understood and when they would catch them being cute they loved to ruin the moment or send texts to Remy while she was texting Ashton. Remy loved it and she would tease Ashton along with the guys. Ashton would never tell them how much he loved that they all were friends now, making his little family of friends complete.

Luke parks by the bus in the back when they arrive at the venue and he goes into the bus to check for the guys, not finding any of them.

“Do Michael and Calum know?” Remy asks Luke as they head off towards the back doors of the place after she had stowed her bag in Ashton’s bunk on the bus.

“Course they do. Can’t expect me to keep it a total secret.” Luke laughs and Remy nods, knowing Luke was terrible with secrets like this. He goes ahead of her to check the green room out, not finding the guys there either. “I’m going to go look for them, just hang here for a second.” He says to her. Remy sits down on the couch before she hears the sounds of drums being played in the area. She knows they must already be doing soundcheck and Luke was late. She can hear as they are playing through a couple songs and so she goes to the side stage to watch from where Ashton can’t see her.

He looks so good, his arms are flexing as he pounds out the rhythms and he is already showing a slight sheen of sweat across his forehead. He can’t see her where she is standing but Luke and Michael can. Michael winks over at her and she waves in reply. They end the song and both Luke and Michael nod at the curtain behind where Ashton is sitting. She nods and heads along the curtain as Luke walks over to Cal and they hold Ashton’s attention so his back is to Remy. She is right behind him when she wraps her hands over his eyes and he jumps a little.

“Guess who?” She whispers in his ear and his hands pull hers down quickly as he turns around to see her standing there.

“What the fuck!” He yells as he stands and crushes her into a huge hug. His face is in her neck as he breathes in her scent and he is smiling so wide that his face hurts.

“Hey babe,” She says into his neck as she is holding him just as tightly back.

“What are you doing here?” He asks as he lets his grip loosen so he can look at her beautiful blue eyes.

“I missed you.” She replies before pressing a kiss to his lips. He holds her neck and deepens the kiss as she moans a little when he moves away again.

“I missed you so much.” He says when they part. Remy is suddenly aware the other three guys are still watching them and she feels a little embarrassed. She looks and they all are smiling at the pair, even Calum has a wide grin for the sight in front of him. Seeing two of his favorite people be so happy together made him overjoyed. Sure it was a little weird, but he was going to get used to it.

All five of them head into the green room and Ashton pulls Remy into his lap on the couch, needing her as close to him as possible with other people around. Her fingers play in his hair as they all talk as his own are under the bottom of her shirt and rubbing her back softly. Feeling his skin on hers makes Remy’s heart start to race because she wants so much more. Remy leans her head onto his shoulder and Ashton might just explode he is just so fucking happy to have her there with him.

“Thanks for coming.” He whispers to her softly as the other guys are occupied in their own conversation.

“I wasn’t lying, I missed you too much.” She smiles as she kisses him quickly. Ashton chases her lips which gets her to giggle and kiss him once more.

“How long do I get you for?” He asks a question he didn’t want the answer to. Any amount of time wouldn’t be enough with her, but anything was better than nothing.

“I dunno, I bought a one-way ticket.” She says and his eyes widen in surprise.

“Really?” He asks.

“Yeah. I have some sick days I can use. I can miss a little bit of work to be with you.” She tells him. It was irresponsible and although Remy loved her job, she loved Ashton a lot more. Plus she was pretty indispensable to her team and she wouldn’t push it too far but she knew this is where she needed to be for a few days at least.

“I won’t keep you too long, promise.” Ashton smiles at her before kissing her again, her hand holding his cheek this time.

“You can have me forever, Ash.” She whispers and Ashton’s heart skips a beat. She was all he wanted, forever.

The show goes really well and Remy is having the best time watching Ashton from the side of the stage. She was staying out of sight from the fans since they would recognize her and she was not ready for that attention again. Plus she knew that the fans and media would make a huge deal about her being with Ashton now, even if behind the scenes all was well. That was a bridge they would all have to cross at some point, but not tonight. All she wanted was to feel happy as she watched her best friends do the thing they loved.

Ashton pulls Remy into his bunk on the bus right after the show and they pull the curtain shut so they can kiss and cuddle without the other three teasing them. Luckily for them, the other three are more than content to sit in the back of the bus and shut the door, not wanting to disturb them.

Ashton is soft and slow with Remy, needing to just hold her and feel her skin with his fingertips. Remy just wants to be wrapped around him as much as possible in the tiny space. They manage to get both of their shirts off and Ashton is working on getting her bra off as he kissing along her arms and she is trying her best to remain quiet. Once Remy is topless Ashton is kissing on her and she can hardly contain herself. His hand goes to her leggings and slips down to slide between her folds, finding that she is soaked for him again.

“Damn baby girl,” He sighs onto her wet nipple and she gets the shivers. He slips one finger inside of her and Remy is whining softly. Ashton moves his face up to hers so he can kiss her and keep her quiet as he pumps in and out of her.

“Fuck baby,” She whines at his lips when he puts a second finger in.

“I want you to feel good,” He sighs as he kisses her again. Her hands are pulling at his hair and she is moaning into his mouth. Remy can feel how hard he is in his jeans next to her and she wants him so badly.

“When are we getting a hotel?” She asks and Ashton laughs a little.

“Tomorrow night we are stopping.” He tells her and she moans a little loud. He shushes her with another kiss and then curls his fingers around in her to make her cry a little.

“Shit, Ash,” She whispers. He could tell she was getting close so he keeps going until he has to kiss her harder and swallow the noises makes as she is riding out her orgasm on his fingers. He pulls them out and detaches their lips to lick them clean. Remy just watches him and lets him pull her closer to his body.

“I love you, Ashton,” Remy whispers as he is kissing down her neck. It had slipped past her lips without her even thinking about it, just saying what was on her mind. Her whole body tenses once it is out there and Ashton moves to look at her eyes. He is smiling at her before he brushes some stray hair out of her face.

“I love you, Remington.” He says before kissing her so intensely that Remy can actually feel the emotion pouring out of him into her. She tries to push back with the same emotion and Ashton knows this is it, she is it for him.

Remy has been chasing adventures her whole life and Ashton might just be her biggest and best one yet. All she knows is that when she is with him is that she feels free to be who she is. Ashton accepts all of her and he can see who she is. Remy is ready to chase life wherever it takes her, Ashton right at her side.


End file.
